El compromiso
by inutsuki chan
Summary: Sus padres han acordado un matrimonio para ellos, pero solo tienen ¡15 años!... ¿El amor surgirá entre ellos? y otra cuestión ¿podrán consumar su matrimonio el dia de su boda? Entra y échale un vistazo... Es mi primer LEMON por lo cual pido paciencia... Pero tratare de no defraudarlos... Espero que sea de su agrado.
1. Acuerdo

**Pues eh regresado y para no confundir la historia eh decidido escribirla toda nuevamente. Por lo tanto la antigua version ha sido eliminada O.O Pero… Aquí esta la nueva y más moderna además de que será el primer lemmon que escribo :3**

**Espero que les agrade esta version Besos… y comenten que tal les ah parecido…**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Cambio de escena

"pensamientos"

-Dialogo -Acciones

**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0 **cambio de narrador

**Cap. 1 "Acuerdo"**

En una pequeña mansion ubicada a las afueras de roma se realiza un pequeño encuentro entre los dueños de dos empresas con suma influencia en el mundo y muy buena poscision social.

-Buenos dias Ieran… ¿Cómo han estado? –habla una mujer cabello ondulado en color gris

-Muy bien, gracias Nadeshiko… ¿y ustedes? –responde la mujer de cabello negro

-Igual… todo va bien ¿cierto fujitaka? –mira de reojo al hombre de gafas

-Oh… Si claro que si cielo –le sonrie el hombre

-Fujitaka, Nadeshiko es bueno verlos de nuevo… -Dice un hombre de cabello chocolate

-Lo mismo opino Hien –responde el esposo de Nadeshiko

-Bueno… Ya que han venido… Empezemos con el plan –Sonrio la mijer de origen chino

Todos los presentes asintieron y tomaron asiento en la sala.

-Tenemos que encontrar una solucion rapida al problema –hablo Ieran

-si… No podemos dejar que los Matsumara Se conviertan en la empresa mas poderosa de todo el Oriente… -habla Fujitaka

-pero… ¿Cómo que aremos? Tanto a la empresa Li como nuestra industria K pueden perder ventas y produccion –dice preocupada Nadeshiko

-Si… Tenemos que hayar una solucion y pronto… -agrega el hombre Li, a lo que todos asienten

Todos se quedan pensativos por un momento… Pero una sonrisa extraña surge del rostro de la Sra. Kinomoto

-Nadeshiko… En que piensas –interroga su esposo

-Pues… -mira a Ieran y esta le devuelve la sonrisa comprendiendo el mensaje

-Ya hemos encontrado la solucion… -Sonrien con victoria ambas mujeres

Los esposos de estas ponen cara de no entender a lo que ellas solo rien…

-Fujitaka… ¿Cuándo regresa nuestra hija? –dice la mujer de cabello gris

-Dentro de dos dias, pero… -la sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer le da a entender el mensaje –Ohhh ¡Ya veo!... Es una buena opcion… -sonrie

El trio se manda miradas que solo logran confundir a el hombre de cabello chocolate que ya desesperado pregunta -¿a que se refieren?

Todos los presentes caen al estilo anime y con una gran gota en la nuca responde uno de ellos…

-Hien… Cariño… Nosotros tenemos un hijo ¿no? –le miro Ieran tratando de darle el mensaje

-Si lose… pero ¿Qué tiene que ver Shaoran en todo esto? –pregunta incredulo

-Pues… Nosotros tenemos a nuestra pequeña –le dice Fujitaka tomando la mano de nadeshiko

El hombre piensa un momento –OHH Quieren decir que si ambos se casan ambas empresas se uniran ¿cierto?

-Si… exactamente cariño… -surge una gota aun más grande en la cabeza de Ieran

-Pero… ¿no creen que son un poco jovenes para eso? –alza una ceja

-Tal vez lo sean… pero de niños se tubieron mucho aprecio por ser grandes amigos –responde Nadeshiko

-Si pero… Bueno hace 8 años que no se ven… Sakura sigue en España y Shaoran esta muy ocupado con sus estudios –menciona –Ademas solo tienen 15 años ¿Cómo llevaran un matrimonio sin haber convivido tanto tiempo? –argumenta Hien Li

-Eso es lo de menos… Ellos sabran aceptar sus responsabilidades… Ademas ¿Qué no ariamos eso cuando fueran mayores de edad? –Dice fujitaka

-Eso es cierto… pero –volvio a opinar el chino

-Vamos Hien… Hagamos eso y si vemos que en un año su matrimonio no va bien pues… Que se divorcien y listo –Animo la mujer de mirada fria

El hombre vio a todos y se imagino que las mujeres ya debian estar haciendo planes para la boda por lo cual solto un suspiro de resignacion –Esta bien… Eso aremos

-Gracias… -su esposa le dio un beso en la mejilla

-pero ¿Cuándo sera la boda? –interrogo nuevamente

-Pues… Su compromiso lo podemos anunciar este fin de semana… Una vez que lo sepan acordaremos la fecha de la boda… Claro que debe de ser cuanto antes pero tampoco a las carreras –Contesta la esposa de Fujitaka

-Muy bien… Entonces aremos una reunion el sabado, pero… -La mujer de cabello negro hizo una sonrisa algo misteriosa –por que no hacemos algo antes

Todos le miraron esperando su idea

-Digo… Hay que decirles de su compromiso pero… Que ellos no sepan con quien sera… Es mas que la reunion sea con antifaces –dio su idea

-Si… Eso puede funcionar… Asi los mantendremos ocupados en pensar quien es su pareja, que ni cuenta se daran de los preparativos de la reunion –Sonrio nadeshiko

-Pero… ¿En donde sera la reuinion? –Opina –Digo… Si su encuentro sera sorpresa… ¿no sospecharian al momento de viajar a Japon o a China? –dice el de las gafas

-Cierto… -Todos se quedan pensando hasta que…

-¡ya lo tengo! –Exclama Nadeshiko

-¿En donde sera? –interroga Ieran

-Podemos reunirnos en la mansion de mi Abuelo –sonrie la mujer de la idea

-¿Crees que quiera? –interroga su esposo

-Claro… El aprecia mucho a Sakura y nada le alegraria mas que ser el primero en enterarse del compromiso de ellos… -le mira de frente –Tu sabes que a el siempre le a parecido buen muchacho Shaoran y que cuando eran niños a sakura le decia que el era su novio y ella solo se ponia roja y protestaba que solo eran amigos… -Sonrie ante el recuerdo

-Ciero… ¿Pero Li no conoce la mansion de tu abuelo? –alza una ceja

-Conoce la antigua… pero no la nueva… Solo la conoce Sakura pero… Shaoran nunca ha ido a esta –mira a todos los presentes

-Entonces… Esta dicho –se levantan todos

-Si… El sabado les daremos una gran sorpresa –todos asienten y acordan todo lo relacionado para preparar la reuinion

-Nos veremos… Y saludos a mi futura cuñada… A mis hijas les encantara la idea –sonrie nerviosa Ieran al saber el carácter que tienen estas

-Si… A quien no le dara tanto gusto sera Touya, pero… Tendra que aceptarlo –Responde la madre de este al saber lo celoso que es su hijo con respecto a Sakura

-Cierto… -suelta unas risas la otra mujer al pensar "mi hijo esta muerto… "

Asi los 4 dueños de las empresas más conocidad de todo el Oriente se despiden una vez que han acordado una solucion…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al dia siguiente en una mansion hubicada en un lugar llamado Tomoeda Japón…

-Sakura! ¡Hija! –la mujer de cabellos grises se abalanza sobre una joven de mediana estatura, delgada, con el cuerpo adecuado para su edad, su cabello castaño claro que parese dorado ante el sol llegando hasta la cintura un poco ondulado, un flequillo en su frente dejando ver su fino rostro, piel clara pero no tanto, una radiante sonrisa y lo mejor… Unas perfectas esmeraldas por ojos que brillaban de alegria al entrar a la mansion.

-Ma… Madre –responde soltando la meleta que traia consigo

-Hija mia… Te hemos extrañado tanto –la abraza con mas fuerza

-Yo igual… madre –dice entrecortado –pero… me… me esta asfixiando

-Oh… Lo siento hija –se aparta la mujer y la joven sulta un suspiro de alivio

-Crei que me quedaba ahogada… -dice con una pequeña risa

-Hija… -habla el hombre de gafas

-Pa… padre! –abraza al hombre mas alto que ella –los heche de menos –les dice una vez separada de la pareja

-Nosotros mas pequeña… -sonrio el hombre

- Pero mirate… hija estas hermosa –le brillaron los ojos a la mujer de cabello ondulado

-Gra… gracias –se sonrojo un poco

-Pero… ¿Por qué no habias venido? –interrogo la mujer

-Este… bueno pues… Tuve que dedicarme mucho al ultimo año de sacundaria –sonrio

-Bueno eso ya no importa… Por que ahora te quedaras aquí… -le sonrio la mujer

-¡¿Qué?! –se exalto –No yo no…

-Vamos hija… ahora estudiaras aquí –le dijo el hombre

-Pero… Se supone que yo… Me quedaria en España asta cumplir la mayoria de edad ¿no?

-Asi era… pero ah surgido un imprevisto… -respondio serio el hombre

-Ah… ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Te lo diremos despues… Ahora ve ha instalarte en tu habitacion y descansa un poco… –le sonrio la mujer

-Pero… -iba a protestar asta que recordo sus modales –Esta bien… Como ordene madre… -hizo una reverencia, tomo su maleta y subio las escaleras

….

-Nuestra pequeña ah crecido mucho… -dijo con nostalgia la mujer al ver a su hija marcharse

-Si… Lose… lose nadeshiko –la abrazo el hombre –Ahora me lamento no estar con ella en todos estos años… -dijo con pesar

-Si… Ahora ya ha dejado de ser una niña… Ya es una adolescente… Una muy bonita –Sonrio con tristeza ella

-Si… y pronto sera una mujer… -suspiro el de gafas

-Espero que sea feliz…

-Yo igual… Y se que lo sera… Shaoran es un buen muchacho, estoy seguro de que sabra hacerla feliz y que la cuidara –Ambos se miraron y se dieron un beso

-Ire a ver que cenaremos… -hablo la mujer

-Claro… Yo llamare a Ieran y Hien para informar que sakura ah vuelto… -tomaron distintas direcciones

**Sakura pov:**

Voy caminando por el pasillo de la mansion asta llegar a la que un dia fue mi habitacion y por lo que tengo entendido sera nuevamente mia… Solte un suspiro, tiene mas de un año que no venia a este lugar.

Mis padres me enviaron a un internado en Madrid España donde estuve desde hace 7 años… Si lo se… ¿Quien envia a su hija de 8 años a otro pais?… Pues Fujitaka y Nadhesiko Kinomoto… No digo que lo hayan hecho por no quererme a su lado, lo hicieron porque es uno de los mejores colegios de todo el mundo, ademas necesitaba una buena educacion para aprender a administrar la empresa de mi familia y pues con mi hermano viviendo en Londres no estaria tan sola, si esta algo retirado pero no tanto…

Me fui de aquí ya hace tanto tiempo, en España hice muchos amigos de los cuales debo contactar ahora mismo… Entro rapidamente y me sorprendo al ver que todo en este lugar sigue igual a como siempre a sido, si dije que venia pero pues solo era en navidad, cumpleaños o por una corta termporada d dias por eso nunca me preocupe por cambiar mi cuarto.

Pero ahora tengo que llamar a mi mejor amiga… Tomoyo Daidouji y a su novio y mi buen amigo Eriol Hiragizawa…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la mansion Li, de Hong Kong…

-Ya llegue… -Anuncio un joven de cabello desordenado en color chocolate, estatura no tan alta pero pasada de la media, usaba el uniforme de lo que parecia ser un colegio, llevava el cabello cayendo en su frente hasta los ojos dejando a la vista estos, el color ambar reflejados en su profunda mirada de aspecto serio, Su figuara adecuada para su edad claro que con un poco de musculo a causa de los deportes practicados.

-Xiaolang… Que bueno que llegas… Nuestros padres estan en el estudio… -Respondio su hermana mayor con una bebe en brazos

-Gracias Shiefa… -le sonrio un poco –Veo que mi sobrina se ah quedado dormida –se acerco a la mujer

-Si… Sabes –le miro –me da la sensacion de que tiene un parecido con su tio… Digo duerme a cada rato –solto unas risas

-Hey!... Yo no duermo tanto –protesto el chino

-Claro que lo haces hermanito… -llego una joven de 18 años con cabello castaño oscuro

-Fanren!... Yo… yo ya supere ese habito –Se defendio

-Si claro… -dijo con sarcasmo –Por eso esta mañana te fuiste corriendo ¿verdad? –alzo una ceja para molestar a su hermano

-Hey!... Eso fue porque anoche me dormi muy tarde asiendo tarea –se avergonzo un poco

-Si… Tarea… -le paso un dedo por el rostro

-Hmmm –reprocho este –Si… Yo si hago mi tarea, no como OTRAS personas que esperan a que sus compañeros se la pasen –sonrio victorioso

-Oye yo tambien hago mi tarea –Le protesto la joven de cabello largo

-Si claro… Y una materia se llama Jian ¿no? –Le dijo sarcasticamente

La joven solo se sonrojo y su hermana que solo reia con divercion al ver la discusión de ambos decidio interferir -Muy bien… ya dejen de pelear…

-Pero… -protestaron ambos

-Nada… Tu Xiao ve a cambiarte y tu Faren –les miro seria –Acompañame a comprar algunas cosas

-Esta bien… -Asintieron ambos

El joven ambarino se dio vuelta a las escaleras pero antes… -Ah!... y esta es mia –le quito a su hermana la rebanada de pastel de chocolate que llevaba en un plato

-Hey!… Eso no se vale Xiaolang –Se molesto la joven pero el castaño solo la ignoro y con una sorisa visctoriosa subio las escaleras.

….

-¿Crees que hoy le digan? –pregunta la mujer con la pequeña niña en brazos

-No lose… pero espero que tome bien la noticia –se encogio de hombros

-Si… Pero… Yo creo que le dara alegria saber quien es su prometida ¿no? –le sonrio de forma divertida a su hermana

-Cierto… -le devolvio el gesto la joven y despues formo un puchero –Me quito mi pastel…

-Ya faren… Despues podras comer mas pastel… -se rió un poco –Ahora vayamos a comprar lo que te dije quieres…

Su hermana solo asintio y ambas salieron de la mansion…

**Shaoran pov:**

Hoy tuve el último día del colegio… Al fin empiezan las vacaciones… Eso me alegra la existencia. Aunque por otro lado no me gusta la idea pues ahora tendré que ir al instituto "ookami" me da un poco de nervios…

Mis padres regresaron ayer por la noche pero desde entonces los eh notado algo misterioso…

"me pregunto que se traerán entre manos…" me veo interrumpido en mis pensamientos cuando oigo un sonido proveniente de mi celular…

-Es un mensaje de meiling… -musito extrañado, pues mi prima no me había hablado desde hace meses

"_Hola shaoran… ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Alguna noticia nueva?" _

A que se refiere… no entiendo nada o de porque lo pregunta si hace menos de un mes que se fue a Corea del sur…

Meiling estudia para abogada pues ya que por ser mujer no se tiene tanto que meter en los asuntos de la empresa de los Li por lo cual ella escogió una carrera diferente.

Shiefa mi hermana mayor de 25 años es Doctora pero por el momento no trabaja puesto que su bebe apenas tiene 4 meses y no quiere dejarla sola, Fuutie la que es menor que ella por 3 años sigue estudiando Administración de empresas porque ella decidió hacerse cargo de una de las sucursales de la empresa Li, Feimei menor que Fuutie por 2 años estudia en la universidad de Tokio pues quiere ser periodista, y por ultimo mi hermana Fanren… Si con la que discutía hace un rato, claro que solo nos llevamos así por juego pues ambos nos queremos mucho solo que no lo aceptamos por vergüenza, ella es mayor que yo por 3 años y acaba de terminar la preparatoria así que ahora se ira junto a Feimei a la universidad y terminando se ira a estudiar una carrera en Paris pues le gusta mucho lo de diseño y es muy buena con eso.

Yo tengo 15 años, termine la secundaria y entrare a la preparatoria, a comparación de mis hermanas y de mi prima Meiling, yo por ser el único varón tengo que cargar con la responsabilidad de administrar la empresa de celulares que tiene mi familia…

Si es una empresa que tiene que ver con celulares, teléfonos, y comunicaciones pero esta se ah asociado con otras empresas también de tecnología y pues eso es lo que are en un futuro…

Regresando al tema del mensaje…

"_Aquí no ah pasado nada mei… ¿Por qué la pregunta?_ –Envió el mjs

-_"oh no por nada… Solo curiosidad, bueno luego nos escribimos ok? –_me responde

_-Esta bien… _-guardo mi celular

-Joven Shaoran… La cena esta lista –tocan a mi puerta

-Claro, Gracias Wei –respondo mirando que efectivamente ya es un poco tarde, Wei es el mayordomo de mi familia, el me ah cuidado desde bebe e incluso es uno de mis confidentes de cuando hacia travesuras porque mi otro confidente… Se fue a España y no creo que la vuelva a ver…

Me quedo pensando asta que nuevamente me llama

-Vamos xiao… Me estoy muriendo de hambre y tú demorándote años… -reprocha Fanren

-Ya voy Fanren… Pero deberías de dejar de comer o Jian te va a dejar por estar gorda –me burlo

-¡Hey! Mira que no eh comido nada porque tú me quitaste mi pastel… -reclama

-Bueno ya vamos –abro la puerta y bajamos las escaleras

CONTINUARA…

**Aquí la nueva versión… Un poco mas entendible y con nuevos cambios… El tiempo es uno de ellos pues así me acomodo mejor gracias a todos por esperar… iré subiendo los capítulos 1 por uno, aproximadamente a la semana habrá 2 cap. De este fic y 2 mas de "Promesa Rota por el odio"**

**Pues ya eh ingresado a la escuela y andaré un poco atareada por el inicio del curso escolar. Bueno Besos y opinen que les parece la versión. **

**Nos leemos luego **


	2. Un dia que parecia perfecto

**Empezamos con las nuevas actualizaciones así que espero que las disfruten…**

**Cap. 2 "Un dia que parecia perfecto…"**

Los rayos del sol se filtran por una ventana con cortinas rosa pálido, estos enfocan la perfecta imagen de una adolescente con 15 años. Su cabello alborotado sobre la almohada y su cuerpo cubierto por la fina tela de una sabana… Mantiene los ojos cerrados y algunos mechones de pelo en el bien marcado rostro que tiene, su cabello se torna dorado con la luz del sol, poco a poco abre los ojos para dejar observar unos perfectos ojos esmeraldas…

La joven se frota los ojos con pereza, y al haberlos abierto totalmente se sienta sobre la cama mirando hacia el vacio para volver su vista a un pequeño reloj sobre su mesa de noche.

-7:30 am –musita algo adormilada –Vaya que me eh despertado muy temprano… Debería dormir otro rato pero… No quiero retomar viejos hábitos, es muy duro olvidarse de ellos –Se tapa la boca tras un bostezo

La castaña mueve la fina tela alejándola de su cuerpo que se encuentra cubierto por un pequeño short verde y una blusa de tirantes blanca… Al levantarse de su lecho camina descalza hasta las ventanas

-Ah… -suspira –Parece que hoy será un buen día… -Menciona retirando las cortinas para dar paso a toda la luz del día –Sera mejor que de una vuelta antes del desayuno –se estira un poco mientras se gira en dirección al cuarto de baño…

**Sakura pov:**

Sentir el agua resbalar por mi piel… Esto definitivamente hace que me relaje, por hoy supongo que será un día tranquilo por lo cual al salir del baño busco una ropa cómoda, unos jeans azules y un blusón negro, mi cabello un poco ondulado suelto y calzo unas zapatillas blancas, como el día parece bueno decido no tomar abrigo alguno y solo tomo mi celular y salgo de mi recamara.

-Buenos días Srta. Sakura –Me saluda una joven del servicio

-Buenos días Natsuki y por favor ya te eh dicho que dejes de llamarme "Srta." solo dime Sakura, al fin y acabo solo nos llevamos por 3 años de edad –ruedo los ojos

-Los siento Srta... Digo Sakura –Se corrige rápidamente un poco avergonzada

-Hay… Tu nunca cambias Natsuki… -reprocho mientras sigo caminando

-¿Le… Digo –se corrige nuevamente moviendo la cabeza -¿Te sirvo el desayuno Sakura? Es algo temprano y tus padres aun no se han levantado

-No gracias Natsuki… Prefiero ir a dar una vuelta, hace tiempo que no eh estado aquí –Sonrío –Por favor dile a mis padres que vuelvo en un rato y que desayunen ellos solos si quieren –volteo a verla –Nos vemos! –digo y salgo de la mansión

-Esta bien sakura… -escucho que habla aun antes de que cierre la puerta

Natsuki es una buena persona, tiene 18 años por eso no me gusta que me diga "Srta." cuando ella es mayor que yo solo por unos años mas, es alguien agradable tiene el cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos violeta, es un poco mas alta que yo solo por 5 cm, me eh llevado bien con ella desde que tengo memoria siempre la eh visto como mi hermana mayor, cuando me fui a España la extrañe mucho pero, Aun así cada vez que venia por unos días me daba felicidad verla de nuevo, aunque claro con el tiempo eso de las formalidades se hizo mas notorio pues ahora trabaja en la servidumbre de mi familia, al igual que su madre.

Su madre Janeth y ella son muy parecidas lo unico que cambia es el color de cabello puesto que Janeth tiene el cabello mas oscuro que el de Natsuki, pero sus ojos son los mismo al igual que la sonrisa que tienen.

A las dos las considero como mi familia, pues siempre que mis padres salían a reuniones o de viajes de negocios ellas eran quienes me cuidaban… Incluso veo a Janeth como una segunda madre, claro que eso no significa que no quiera a mi familia pero… En verdad que ambas son muy especiales para mi.

Bueno… pasando a otro tema, voy camino a un viejo parque donde acudía con frecuencia en compañía de mi Madre, Touya o incluso Janeth, cuando era su día libre y mis padres salían ella me traía en compañía de Natsuki… El parque se llama "parque pingüino" supongo que es buen nombre debido a que en este hay un gran pingüino en el centro que usa una corona, en verdad es alto o al menos para mi lo era hace 10 años, aun sigue siendo alto pero ya no tanto a como se me hacia en ese entonces.

Me siento en uno de los columpios y veo como algunas personas pasan por los alrededores, sigo pensando hasta que un timbre me toma por sorpresa…

-Mi celular… -digo al momento de tomarlo –Es un mensaje de…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

Mientras tanto en una mancion ubicada en una colina en Hong Kong…

-Xiao… Hermano… Vamos despierta, -Hablaba una mujer de cabello chocolate frente a una puerta de madera –Xiaolang… -volvió a llamar –Es inútil… -se encogió de hombros la mujer soltando un suspiro

-¿No se ha despertado? –llego una joven

-No… Aun no, Tiene el sueño muy pesado Fanren –le contesta con resignación la mujer

-Hmm –se queda pensativa la joven por un rato –Ya se!... –exclama –Ten, soltenla mientras yo despierto a ese flojo –Le entrega a una bebe

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –pregunta un poco nerviosa la mujer al ver la expresión malévola en la cara de su hermana

-Tranquila Shiefa… Solo lo despertare –Respondió sonriendo y seguido se agacha a la altura del picaporte -¡Listo! –exclama después de haber abierto la puerta con un pasador

-¿Dónde… -musita su hermana señalando la puerta abierta

-Eh? Ahhh Esto lo sabia desde hace tiempo… -suelta una risita nerviosa –Bueno ahora espera aquí –Ingresa al cuarto con cautela y sin hacer ruido

Adentro se observa a un Shaoran profundamente dormido, usando una camiseta negra y un pants gris

-Es… espera Fanren –se altera su hermana al ver que la mencionada toma un vaso de agua que estaba en la mesa de noche –No lo hagas… -le dice desde la puerta

-¡Xiaolang! –exclama regando el agua al joven castaño que dormía en el lecho

-Ahh… ¡Que te pasa! –Se levanta alterado el ambarino -¿Por qué hace eso fanren? –Dice un poco molesto

-Era para que despiertes… Duermes como Ogro –sonríe la joven –Además me debías lo del pastel… -se gira y camina hasta la puerta –Listo! Ya despertó… -Vuelve a sonreír al pasar junto a su hermana

-Esta me las paga!... –Exclama enfadado el joven mientras se levanta de golpe -¿Por qué permitiste que hiciera eso shiefa? –Le reprocha a la mujer que solo veía nerviosa la escena

-Yo no… Yo no sabia que iba a hacer… -se excusa con una gota sobre la nuca –En verdad no tenia idea… -Trata de contener la risa

-Esto no me parece nada gracioso… Mira que levantarme tan temprano… -entrecierra los ojos sentándose en su cama

-Pero si ya son las 9 de la mañana… -dice la mujer

-Querrás decir de la Ma-dru-ga-da –Hace un puchero -¿Y bien que querían? –se cruza de brazos molesto

-¿Madrugada? En verdad que duermes mucho… -ríe nerviosa su hermana

-Vamos… -refunfuña –Dime porque me han despertado tan temprano

-Ah… Es cierto… Nuestro padres quieren hablar contigo –Mira hacia la bebe –parece que es algo importante –pasa una mano por su pequeña hija

-Esta bien… En un rato bajo… -se pone de pie y camina hacia el baño –Solo no se te ocurra volver a dejar que la loca entre a mi habitación…

-jeje –ríe nerviosa la mujer al ver el enfado de su hermano –No te preocupes… Yo la mantengo alejada de aquí…

-Eso espero… -musita antes de entrar al cuarto de baño

La mujer vuelve a reír nerviosa pero después su actitud se torna seria… "Espero que tome bien la noticia" piensa mientras sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Sakura pov:**

"¿Qué es lo que querrá? Sera acaso que… Pero que dices sakura… Esas serian puras estupideces" –me recrimino mentalmente pues el mensaje de hace un momento me ah dejado un poco confundida

El mensaje me lo envió una persona de la cual no me hubiese gustado saber nada… Creo que el no volverlo a ver es lo único que me alegra por quedarme en Japón…

-Oye sakura… El desayuno esta servido, tus padres esperan –alguien me saca de la nube de pensamientos en la cual estaba

Giro mi vista hacia la persona –Gracias… Natsuki, en un momento bajo –Le sorio levemente

-Esta bien… -se marcha del umbral de la puerta

Me levanto con pereza de la cama, y suelto un suspiro… Tal parece el día que parecía tranquilo es todo lo contrario, me arreglo un poco el cabello peinándolo con mis dedos, y me dispongo a bajar…

Cuando miro mi celular solo lo ignoro y sigo mi camino hasta la puerta… -Espero no vuelvas a molestar –musito al salir de mi habitación

…

-Hija… Que bueno que has bajado… Natsuki nos dijo que volviste hace un rato –exclama mi padre

-Si… Asi es, no quise demorarme mucho, -Tomo asiento en la mesa –Buenos dias madre… -inclino mi cabeza en forma de respeto

-Sakura… ¿Desde cuando has dejado el habito de pararte tarde? –Su pregunta me toma por sorpresa y no puedo evitar avergonzarme por los hechos ocurridos en aquella época

-Desde… Bueno en el internado lo principal son los modales… Madre –Trato de no hacer notar mi vergüenza bajando la mirada

-Oh bien… Supongo que has madurado lo suficiente… -Exclama mientras empieza con su desayuno

Yo solo afirmo con la cabeza y prosigo a comer mis alimentos… El desayuno transcurre con normalidad y cuando concluyo mi padre me retiene…

-Me retiro, estaré en mi habitación… Hoy no tengo ánimos de salir –Digo haciendo una pequeña reverencia y emprendo mi caminar

-Espera sakura… -Me giro a verlo –Necesitamos hablar… -Su tono de voz es serio por lo cual no pongo resistencia, No se porque pero esto no me da buena espina…

-Claro… ¿Qué sucede?

-Tenemos que darte una noticia, nos vemos en la sala en 10 minutos ¿De acuerdo? –Contesta mi madre

-Esta bien… Por lo pronto voy a mi habitacion –Sigo caminando hasta las escaleras y empiezo a subir por ellas

…

Miro mi celular por un momento y poco a poco me acerco a el, tengo 17 mensajes y 5 llamadas perdidas pero… Solo uno de ellos puedo contestar…

-_Sakurita espero hablemos pronto… Me muero de ganas por contarte algo… Tomoyo. –_un mensaje de mi amiga Tomoyo, es el unico que si capta mi atencion, empiezo a creer que cambiare de celular…

-_Por el momento tengo que hablar con mis padres pero cuando termine hablamos por el chat… -_envio el msj que le escribi y seguido dejo mi telefono sobre un mueble y decido bajar para lo que tanto presiento no me conviene nada…

**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+**

-Que bueno que ya has venido… Sakura –dice el hombre de cabello castaño y gafas

-¿Qué es lo que sucede padre…? –pregunta la joven de ojos esmeralda mientras toma asiento en uno de los asientos de la sala

-Hija… Recuerdas lo que menciono ayer tu padre, sobre un problema –habla la mujer de cabello gris

-Si… ¿acaso hoy me dira que es? –Contesta la joven

-Asi es sakura… -el hombre toma de la mano a su esposa –Esperamos que aceptes la decisión con la mayor madures posible

-Tu padre tiene razón… Esta noticia ya era de tu conocimiento pero ahora… -Ambos padres se miran por un momento y la joven ahí presente frente a ellos se pone mas nerviosa por lo cual aprieta sus manos

-Vamos… Ya díganlo… -apresura a la pareja mientras cierra los ojos para relajar sus nervios

-Bien… -ambos le miran de frente –Tu compromiso se ah adelantado, por lo cual te casaras son el hijo de uno de nuestros socios en unos meses… -Ante esa respuesta la joven abre los ojos con sorpresa y automáticamente se pone de pie

-Pero… Como… Se supone que eso seria hasta dentro de 3 años… -Dice alterada

-Lo sabemos… pero dada la situación, ni a nuestros socios ni a la compañía le conviene que la compañía Matsuyama tenga mas poder en el oriente que nosotros… Es por eso que si ambos herederos de la compañía se casan, se formara una sola empresa y tu esposo podrá manejar esta…

-Pero… -musita la joven

-Hija… Solo te casaras y si vemos que el matrimonio no va bien, dentro de un año se podrian divorciar… Aun que si ambos lo sabe llevar, supongo que funcionaria mejor de lo esperado… -Responde el hombre

-Vamos hija… Tu prometido es guapo y tiene buena economía… -le sonrie su madre tomándole las manos

-Madre tu sabes que la apariencia ni el dinero me importan… Yo solo quiero a alguien que me sepa querer y yo a el… -la joven abraza a su madre

-Y asi sera pequeña… Tu pareja es una muy buena persona… Te aseguro que el te querrá y tu a el –Su padre le pone una mano sobre su hombro en forma de apoyo

La castaña unde la cabeza en el hombro de Nadeshiko y después suelta un gran suspiro…

-Esta bien… Lo are, ¿Cuándo me dirán quien es? –Se separa de la pareja

-En unos dias se ara una reunion… Ahí anunciaremos tu compromiso…

-De acuerdo… Estaré en mi habitación… Por favor no quiero que nadie me interrumpa –Se gira hacia las escaleras –Con su permiso… -Empieza a subir con estas con la mirada baja y a los 3 escalones empieza a correr a su cuarto…

CONTINUARA…

**Pues el 2do capitulo… Espero que les haya gustado, esperen unos dias por el proximo ok… **

**Saludos y nos leemos luego. :D**


	3. Reacciones

**Aquí el siguiente capitulo… Espero que lo disfruten…**

**Cap. 3 "Reacciones"**

-¡QUE! –Exclama levantándose rápidamente el joven chino tras la noticia –No… Yo no me quiero casar…

-Hijo por favor… -Trata de tranquilizarlo la mujer de cabellera negra –Cálmate… Tu sabias muy bien de este compromiso…

-Si, pero madre… Habíamos acordado que seria después de que yo fuera mayor de edad, no cuando terminara la secundaria… -Refunfuño el joven

-Sabemos lo que dijimos Xiaolang, pero tú sabes muy bien como esta la situación en contra de los Matsuyama, ellos quieren superarnos en la empresa y no podemos permitirlo… -Hablo el hombre desde su asiento

-Pero… -Trato de interferir

-Nada de peros… Tu sabias muy bien que el día llegaría… Además nuestros socios ya han informado a su hija sobre el compromiso y ella acepto con madures la decisión… -El hombre frunce el seño –O acaso tienes algo que decirnos… -alza una ceja

El joven solo aprieta los puños –No… no tengo nada que decir… Y si ustedes así lo quieren me casare… -Voltea hacia la puerta –Con su permiso… -y sin mas sale del despacho de su padre.

**Shaoran pov:**

Que demonios… Como se les ocurre comprometerme con una extraña… Con alguien que no conozco ni me interesa conocer… Esto definitivamente me molesta y mucho.

Cuando baje a desayunar mis padres pidieron que habláramos en el despacho y así lo hicimos, esa noticia no había cruzado nunca por mi cabeza. Pero veo que después de todo no pude escapar de ella. Se supone que desde mi nacimiento estoy comprometido con la hija de uno de los socios de mi familia, me habían dicho que se realizaría el compromiso en cuanto fuera mayor de edad, la única forma de salvarme del era enamorándome de una persona, pero eso nunca sucedió… O al menos no del todo… Bueno eso es otra cosa…

Me tiro en mi cama después de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación con llave, no quiero que nadie me interrumpa…

Respecto a otra forma de salvarme y de la cual pensaba hacer uso en 3 años mas, era irme de mi casa y vivir de forma independiente sin familia, sin nada aunque eso me doliera.

Pero ahora no puedo hacer nada, y menos ahora que mi "prometida" a dicho que si acepta la decisión… Me pregunto como será ella, Tal vez sea una interesada que solo busca el dinero de mi familia… O a lo mejor es una niña fresa hija de papi que lo quiere todo.

-Ahhh –Suelto un gruñido mientras paso mis manos por la cabeza

-Sucede algo hermanito… -Una voz me interrumpe

-Fanren… ¿Como has entrado? –Frunzo el seño que yo recuerde había cerrado bien la puerta

-Ah… Etto… emm bueno… Eso no importa –Se nota el nerviosismo en su voz –Mejor dime que te sucede

-Oh bueno… supongo que necesito hablar con alguien –me resigno y me tiro de nuevo en mi cama –Estoy comprometido… -Suelto un suspiro mientras miro al techo

-Así que ya te lo dijeron… -Escucho que cierra la puerta y poco a poco se acerca a la cama

-¿Cómo? –Alzó una ceja –Tu ya lo sabias… -Me siento en la cama y ella hace lo mismo

-Bueno… no exactamente… Escuche algo cuando nuestros padres hablaban con Shiefa, pude captar algo de un compromiso y la mención de tu nombre y otro de una mujer… -Suelta un respiro y una gran idea pasa por mi mente

-¿Qué nombres escuchaste? –le pregunto para tratar de averiguar quien es mi prometida

Fanren parece dudar un momento –No lo recuerdo bien… Pero creo que es extranjera… -Dice haciendo una mueca de pensativa

-Oh… Bueno eso me servirá… -me vuelvo a tirar en la cama

-¿para que? –escucho y yo solo sonrió

-Para investigar a cualquier costo de quien se trata… -Ella me mira sorprendida pero después en su mirada veo que piensa en algo -¿Qué piensas? –Le digo intrigado

-Nada hermanito… Nada… -Se para del lugar y camina a la puerta –Por cierto… Hay alguien que te ara compañía… -Escucho su risa victoriosa y sale de mi cuarto cerrando la puerta

Me quedo pensativo en sus palabras y me siento nuevamente en la cama, algo no anda bien… -Oye que… -Mi frase se ve interrumpida por un…

-¡FANREN LI! –Grito a todo pulmón al ver una pequeña cosa sobre mi cama, es un ratón… Uno blanco y de ojos rojos… Justo el animal que mas odio, y si, al que mas le tengo no miedo sino que Asco y repulsión, sobre todo a su cola que parece un gusano.

-Sucede algo joven Shaoran… -Alguien abre la puerta y yo solo desde el suelo señalo al animal ese –oh ya veo… La Srta. Fanren y sus bromas… -Veo como toma a esa cosa y camina a la puerta

-Por favor Wei… Quiero que llames a un cerrajero para que cambie la chapa de mi puerta y le pongo 3 llaves si es necesario –Digo poniéndome de pie

-No se preocupe joven… Ahora mismo lo llamo –Puedo notar su sonrisa por mi reacción

-Gracias… -Digo mientras veo como el sale. Wei es el mayordomo de mi familia, el me a cuidado desde que tenia pañales. Es de toda la confianza para mi y para mi familia, así que supongo que el ah de saber algo sobre mi prometida.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salgo de mi cuarto y me dirijo hacia la planta baja donde supongo que esta ahora. Cuando empiezo a bajar los escalones veo como Wei le entrega el ratón a Fanren y ahora recuerdo el porque de mi caída de la cama.

-Fanren Li… -Regaño desde unos escalones arriba, ella me mira y veo el nerviosismo en ella

-Hola Xiao… -Escucho que musita nerviosa

-¿Me puedes decir el porque de tu bromita? –le digo con sarcasmo

-Ah… emm… etto –Noto su nerviosismo mientras mueve su pie derecho –Oh!... mira ya es tarde me tengo que ir… -Dice rápidamente

-Hey… -Empiezo a bajar las escalera

-Adiós Xiao… Gracias wei… -Corre a la puerta y sale con rapidez de la casa

-Fanren!… -Grito pero no se regresa –Esta me la pagas… -Suelto un suspiro de resignación y meto mis manos en las bolsas de mi pantalón mientras que empiezo a caminar a la sala. En eso recuerdo la verdadera razón por la cual Salí de mi cuarto.

-Oye Wei… -Le hablo mientras veo como recoge algunas cosas

-Diga joven… ¿Se le ofrece algo? –Contesta desde su lugar

-Tu… Tú sabes quien es mi prometida? –le pregunto mirándolo de reojo

-Claro que si joven… si la conozco… -Eso me da una esperanza de saber quien es

-¿Y quien es? –Pregunto casi suplicante

-No se lo puedo decir… -Suelto un bufido –Pero se que es una joven muy linda, y de buen corazón… -Después de eso pasa cerca de donde estoy y se despide

"Linda… Eso no me importa mucho, pero de buen corazón eh… Supongo que solo me dijo eso para distraerme de mis verdaderas suposiciones" –oh bueno… -Exclamo mientras me encojo de hombros y subo a mi habitación

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**+0+0+0+0+0+0**

-Sakura… sakura… -Llama una rubia vestida con con su uniforme de trabajo, que se encuentra afuera de una puerta de madera cerrada que tiene un letrero que dice "No molestar"

-Que sucede Natsuki… -Responde una voz apagada desde adentro del cuarto

-Sakura, ya es muy tarde ¿Te traigo la comida o bajaras? –Pregunta la chica de ojos violeta

-No voy a comer Natsuki… Todavía no tengo apetito… -Vuelve a responde la misma voz

-Oh vamos sakura… Tienes que comer ya son las 4 de la tarde –Se preocupa la chica de ojos violeta

-No… Bajares más al rato -Contesta la voz

-Esta bien… -Se resigna la joven rubia mientras se encoje de hombros –Por cierto… Te llego una carta… -Saca un sobre de su bolsa y la pasa por debajo de la puerta. Al ver que la carta sigue ahí la joven se va del lugar.

**Sakura pov:**

Me la eh pasado toda la mañana encerrada en mi habitación… No tengo ganas de hacer nada, solo me di un baño, y al salir me quede dormida nuevamente. Unos golpes me despertaron y note que ya se había pasado el tiempo. Sabia quien era pero aun así no quería ver a nadie, incluso puse un viejo letrero que tenia de cuando era una niña.

Tal parece no estaba funcionando, mi madre toco la puerta pero fingí seguir dormida, a los pocos minutos de que se fue me levante y abrí mi computadora. Cheque mi E-mail y tenia un mensaje de tomoyo.

"Sakurita dime porque no te has conectado" –No tuve ganas de responder por lo cual cerré mi cuenta y decidí hacer otra cosa.

Navegaba por internet buscando solo música, me coloque los auriculares para no pensar en nada y separarme del mundo entero. Me puse a pensar en como había planeado yo salvarme de este compromiso hace unos años, lo único malo es que no pensaba que llegaría tan pronto.

Mi plan era quedarme en España, tener una relación estable con alguien y decirle a mi familia que no me casaría por amarlo a el. Lastima que todo se fue a la borda aquel día…

FLASH BACK **+0+0+0+0+0**

-Nos vemos al rato Tomoyo –Se despedía la joven castaña de su amiga

-Claro sakura… Que te vaya bien… -Sonrió la amatista

-La joven corrió hacia donde se supone su novio tenia práctica de Futbol, pero cuando llego a unos metros de la cancha…

-Lían… -musito con voz triste al ver la escena, su novio un rubio se estaba besando con una de las porristas del equipo de futbol, pudo reconocer a la joven como Chiharu Mihara, capitana del equipo de porristas.

Poco después un joven de cabellos negros llego a la cancha y armo tremendo escándalo por el engaño de su novia.

-Yamasaki… Espera por favor –Escucho la castaña que decía la chica de coletas tras salir detrás del joven de cabello negro que paso a su lado.

-Lo siento Kinomoto… No fue mi intención… -Dijo la joven de cabello trenzado al pasar junto a la castaña, esta solo movió la cabeza en gesto negativo y le indico que siguiera su camino hacia el joven que acababa de salir de las canchas.

La joven de ojos esmeralda volvió su vista hacia el que decía ser "su novio" pero este estaba más pálido que nunca.

-Sakura yo… -Musito el rubio cerca de la joven

-Adiós Lían… Lo nuestro asta aquí llego lo nuestro… -Dijo con tristeza la joven mientras le entregaba un dije en forma de corazón y salía corriendo pero no con tristeza, sino que tenia una extraña mirada…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Desde ahí evite a Lían a cualquier costo… Aunque me sentí muy mal por Yamasaki. Chiharu me explico que a ella hacia tiempo le gustaba Lían y por eso salían a escondidas. Me enoje con ella pero aun así la perdone, no me enoje por el que anduviera con mi Ex-novio, me moleste por que por su culpa Yamasaki habia estado ausente en las clases toda la semana.

Yamasaki es mi mejor amigo y el primero que tuve al llegar a España, es japonés igual que yo pero su familia se mudo de casa. Fue tanta la ira en contra de Chiharu por lo que le hizo a Yamasaki que le solté una bofetada y rompí la amistad que llevaba con ella.

A mi no me importo lo de mi separación con Lían porque nunca lo ame… pero Yamasaki era caso distinto…

FLASH BACK

-Yamasaki… -Decía la joven castaña a su amigo que estaba arriba de un árbol

-Déjame solo sakura… -Dijo este –No quiero hablar con nadie…

-Oh vamos… Somos amigos ¿no? –La joven subió al lado del peli-negro

-Como es que tu no estas triste por lo de tu novio… -Pregunto unos segundos después el joven

-Bueno… porque yo nunca estuve enamorada de Lían… Es por eso… -miro al vacio atardecer

-Yo si la amo sakura… Como pudieron vernos la cara?

-No lose… pero tranquilo… Todo estará bien… -Le sonrió la joven

Al poco rato ambos bajaron del árbol y empezaron a caminar por un sitio algo oscuro, en un lugar el joven se quedo parado y sin pensarlo empezó a llorar, su amiga entendió el porque y lo abrazo consolándolo. Después de unos minutos ambos siguieron su caminar hasta el edificio del internado.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Así que como bien sucedió… Lían me pidió perdón, me rogo, hizo todo para que yo volviera con el pero yo solo lo evite…

Después de un rato escucho una canción que me hace recordar a una personita que no eh visto en años… "Se acordara de mi" pienso al recordarlo, no eh sabido nada de el en 4 años… Su nombre es…

Antes de pensar por completo en el, unos golpes en la puerta me interrumpen. Al poco rato de haberle respondido a Natsuki decido abrir mi computadora.

Entro a mi cuenta de chat y un mensaje me sorprende

"Hola sakurita… Quiero decirte que te extraño mucho y que no olvides que te amo" –Cierro todo repentinamente al leer el mensaje

-Lían… -musito y tragó pesado, me levanto de mi asiento y camino al balcón.

La tarde empieza a caer y una gran idea cruza por mi mente.

Regreso al cuarto y me cambio de ropa, un pantalón de mezclilla algo viejo y roto de las rodillas, una blusa manga larga negra con otra encima rosa que tiene un gato negro en el centro, la rosa es manga corta, me pongo el gorro de la blusa y tomo unos guantes sin dedos color negros, están algo sucios pero me los pongo.

Camino hacia mi mueble y saco algo de este. Después salgo al balcón y me paso hasta el árbol que hay cerca de este. Empiezo a bajar con cautela y al solo faltar unos 2 metros al suelo decido brincar cayendo entre los arbustos.

Me levanto en silencio y camino sigilosamente hasta un muro de concreto donde me subo por la enredadera y brinco hacia la calle.

-Libertad… -Suspiro mientras me tapo toda la cabeza dejando solo a la vista mi rostro, tomo mi patineta y me subo en ella empezando un recorrido por la ciudad…

La gente me mira pero eso no me importa… Lo mas probable es que ya se hayan dado cuenta de que soy la misma que hace años siendo una niña se escapaba de su casa para andar en patineta o simplemente jugando con otros niños.

Si… mi familia es muy prestigiada y nunca me permiten salir de casa sin alguien que me acompañe, por eso con "El" siempre salía a jugar…

Esos días… Como los extraño… Sigo patinando sintiendo el aire en mi rostro y después me quito la gorra dejando que mi cabello se mueva con el viento.

Al poco rato llego a un parque… Si aquel donde esta el rey pingüino, me detengo y tomo asiento en una banca, miro como los niños juegan y una visión pasa rápidamente frente a mis ojos…

Dos niños jugando, unos de cabello chocolate y ojos verde y una niña de cabello castaño claro y ojos ámbares… hay dos personas abrazadas cerca de ellos tal parece son sus padre y ambos se besan…

Esa visión provoca una extraña sensación en mí, pero más Cuando capto el parecido del niño con "El"… Sacudo mi cabeza en forma negativa, probablemente ya estoy muy cansada por tantas noticias.

Me doy cuenta de que ya es tarde pues ya ha caído la noche por lo cual decido que es hora de regresar…

Cuando empiezo mi camino sobre la patineta, mi celular empieza asonar y por ya tener practica en esto, decido contestar.

-Hija… Donde estas… Ya es muy noche… -Escucho la voz preocupada de Nadeshiko

-Madre… Salí a dar una vuelta… Voy camino a la mansión, llego en unos minutos –le digo al imaginar su angustia y la forma en que estaré castigada los próximos días hasta la reunión de mi "compromiso"

-Date prisa… Y con cuidado-Dice al teléfono mi madre y yo cuelgo de este

"A veces se preocupa demasiado" –Suspiro mientras guardo mi celular. Sin percatarme de ello, llego a un pequeño abismo de unos 6 metros. No estoy a tiempo de frenar y es como si la patineta cobrara vida propia pues no me puedo detener.

-Maldición!... –Exclamo y salto de la patineta hacia los arbustos pero aun así me rodo por el suelo… Siento los golpes de las piedras y cuando al fin cesan trato de ponerme de pie…

Mi tobillo me duele y me impide levantarme por lo cual busco apoyo en un árbol, al levantarme veo mi condición… -Esto es malo… -Musito para mi al ver que mi pantalón esta ensangrentado y mas roto que antes, la blusa esta rasgada y mi cabello enredado, paso mis manos por mi rostro y cuando lo toco me duele levemente.

Miro mis manos y noto que están algo húmedos, después siento algo mojado sobre mi cuello –Esto no puede ser… -Digo al notar que me abrí una herida en la cabeza, y ahora esta llena de sangre.

Empiezo a mirar donde estoy y encuentro el camino por el cual me iba, empiezo a brincar sobre un pie mientras pongo una mano en mi cabeza tratando de calmar la sangre…

Menos mal que no me asusta verla, aun así trato de apresurarme lo más que puedo… Ahora si me van a regañar… Sigo caminando como puedo y el otro brazo tal parece no me responde porque no lo puedo mover, siento que esta fracturado.

Me siento en una piedra y busco mi celular… -Natsuki… Necesito… ahh… Tu ayuda –digo entrecortadamente

-Si… Estoy cerca del camino del barranco… tuve una pequeña caída y me torcí mi pie… No… no le digas a mi madre ni a nadie, ven pronto y por favor… -Cuelgo el teléfono y decido esperar sentada en la piedra

Aun no se como pude ser tan distraída para no darme cuenta en que dirección iba, esto no me había pasado en años… No desde que fue una pequeña caída y el me levanto… Ahí lo conocí…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En Hong Kong

-Ahh… -Despertaba un joven ambarino entre la oscuridad –Que fue eso… -Se dijo a si mismo –Oh me quede dormido… -Vio el reloj marcando las 8 de la noche

El joven se levanta y camina hacia la ventana, se queda mirando el cielo por un momento… -Que te habrá sucedido ahora… -Su tono refleja preocupación.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Que tal… No sabia que poner pero una loca idea me llego de repente. Si esa no era una que pense por un tiempo, la verdad este capitulo me causo unos problemas porque se borro la mitad cuando mi computadora se trabo y no lo habia guardado… si ya aprendi la leccion, siempre hay que guardarlo…**

**No leemos luego y espero dejen sus reviews.**


	4. Consecuencias

**Aquí el siguiente capitulo… Espero que les guste, la verdad me gusto lo del accidente de sakura, aunque claro que no fue grave… [Por el momento wajaja] ok no…**

**Lean y dejen sus reviews**

**Cap. 4 "Consecuencias" **

-Sakuraa! –exclama con sorpresa una joven rubia mientras corre asta donde esta su amiga sentada sobre un piedra que se mancha con pequeñas gotas de sangre.

-Natsuki… Que bueno que has venido –le dijo la castaña

-Por Dios! Que te sucedió… -dice alarmada mientras toca las heridas de la joven

-Nada… ahh… Un pequeño accidente jeje –Sonríe lastimosamente por el dolor que le produjo el que la chica mayo a ella tocara su cabeza

-Tenemos que ir a un hospital… -le informo la joven rubia a su amiga al ver que si estaba en mal estado

-¡NO! –Exclama mientras se intenta poner de pie –No… estoy bien, mira si puedo CaminAAR… -Lo ultimo le sale como un grito por caer de rodillas al suelo en el intento de pararse

-Ves… Te dije que estas en mal estado, necesitamos ir al doctor… -Insiste la joven rubia

-No, no y no Natsuki… -Reprocha la castaña –Yo no pienso ir a un hospital, mejor ayúdame a levantarme e ir a mi casa…

-Pero sakura…

-Por favor natsuki… Suficiente con la regañiza que me van a poner mis padres como para que tu también lo hagas… -Le extiende la mano –Me vas a ayudar o me voy por mi cuenta…

-Esta bien –Se resigna la joven mientras toma la mano de su compañera y le ayuda a ponerse de pie mientras la castaña se apoya en ella.

…..

-Oh por Dios… Srta. Sakura… ¿Qué le ah pasado? –Dice alarmada una mujer de edad mayor a las jóvenes que entran en la puerta de la mansión Kinomoto

-Nada… Janeth una pequeña caída… ahh –Gime al momento en que la mujer se le acerca y entre ella y la rubia ayudan a caminar a sakura

-Pero si esto ni parece una pequeña caída… -Le dice histéricamente la mujer al ver su estado

-Lo que pasa madre, es que sakura se cayo de la patineta cerca de un barranco y rodo entre los arboles… -Comenta la chica de ojos violeta mirando de reojo a la joven castaña mientras que esta solo ríe nerviosamente…

Al poco rato de llegar arriba la mujer mayor bajo a toda prisa a donde se encontraban los dueños de la casa

-Sra. Nadeshiko, Sr. Fujitaka. Su hija ah regresado –Dice un poco nerviosa

-Muy bien Janeth… Dile que venga… -Habla el hombre desde su asiento detrás del escritorio

-Pero… Ella no puede… -Dice con respiración agitada por la carrera

-Dile que venga, su comportamiento es irresponsable al salir sin pedir permiso… -Insiste el hombre

-Pero… Es que su hija tuvo un pequeño accidente… Ahora mismo esta arriba con mi hija a su cuidado… -La pareja al escuchar la palabra "accidente" se pone de pie rápido y salen a toda prisa hacia el cuarto de su primogénita.

…

-Oh dios! Hija que te sucedió… -Exclama la mujer de cabello gris al ver el estado de su hija recostada en su cama con ropa limpia pero aun así tiene manchas de sangre

-Se cayo de la patineta Sra. Nadeshiko –Le responde la joven que curaba las heridas de la castaña

-Pero sakura… Es necesario ir a un hospital –Dice el hombre de gafas al ver a su hija

La joven que hasta el momento no decía nada y solo se quejaba del dolor que le producía el alcohol en las heridas, respondió con un pequeño grito -¡No!... Yo no voy a un hospital… No voy… -Dijo mientras se sentaba bien en la cama

-Pero hija es necesario que te cheque un medico… -Insistió su padre

-No… No pienso ir padre… Mejor que venga el doctor asta aquí… -Pidió a sus progenitores –Por favor… -Término de decir en un susurro poniendo ojos de cachorrito

-Sakura… Sigues con el miedo a los hospitales… -Le reclamo su madre mientras se sentaba alado de la joven

-Con su permiso… Iré por unas vendas… -Dice la joven rubia al notar la vergüenza en el rostro de su amiga

-Te acompaño hija… Así sirve que le preparo algo de comer a la Srta. Pues debe de tener hambre –dijo la mujer mayor, a lo que los dueños de la casa asintieron y ambas salieron del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

-Madre… en verdad era necesario mencionar aquellos hecho de cuando tenia 5 años… -Reprocha la joven desde su cama mirando a otro lado y avergonzada por eso

-Oh cariño… Ya varios saben de tu miedo a los hospitales… -Recalco su madre

-Si pero no significa que andes por ahí diciéndolo a todo el mundo… -Gimo frustrada

-Sakura… por dios debes vencer el miedo a los hospitales… -Reclama su padre –Es mas importante tu salud que un simple miedo por los fantasmas que hay en ellos

-Hoe!... Yo no le temo a los fantasmas… -Se cruza de brazos haciendo un puchero

-Entonces si vamos al hospital… -Sonríe su padre

-No!... No voy a ir… porque yo no le temo a los fantasmas, le temo a esa cosa que vi cuando me quede en uno… -Tiembla al recordad

-Sakura… hija –Insiste su madre

-No… no voy a ir, mejor que venga el doctor… -Hace un puchero infantil –Por favor… -Les mira con cara de cachorrito desamparado

La pareja kinomoto solo se resigna… -Esta bien, llamare al doctor para que venga… -Al decirlo su hija sonríe victoriosa

-Ahora descansa un poco aun estas grave –Le dice su padre mientras camina a la puerta –Deberás comer, se ve que has perdido bastante sangre hija…

La chica solo asiente y después el hombre sale de la habitación dejándola sola con Nadeshiko Kinomoto su madre…

-por que te fuiste sin avisar sakura… -le reprocha la mujer después de un silencio

-Lo siento madre… No fue mi intensión darles tantos problemas, pero es que quería salir a dar una vuelta… -Baja la mirada la joven

-Me preocupaste mucho sakura… -Le abraza la mujer

-Ahh… me duele –gime la chica cuando su madre le abraza

-oh perdón… Pero mira nada mas, te fracturaste el brazo… -Le toma este y la joven vuelve a gemir del dolor -¿Qué sucedió exactamente?

-Bueno pues… -La joven le cuenta todo a la mujer, de como es que salto de su patineta antes de caer con ella al barranco y como es que rodo por los arboles hasta detenerse

-Oh dios… hija, te pudiste haber muerto ahí, -le abraza

-Si… lose, fue muy inmaduro e irresponsable de mi parte no fijarme por donde iba… -la joven cierra los ojos –Perdón… -musita y su madre la aparta un poco notando que la joven lloraba –no quise causarles molestias… veo que aun no dejo de meter la pata o hacer cosas infantiles…

-Tranquila hija… Es normal, para mi sigues siendo una niña… La que por nuestra brutees mandamos lejos de nosotros por 7 años… -Le acaricia el cabello

-No fue brutees… Era lo mejor para mi… Tenia que dejar de hacer bromas y escaparme de la casa… -musita la joven –Pero no funciono del todo… -Sonríe con tristeza

-no… nosotros hicimos algo que no debimos, te enviamos lejos sin captar que eras solo una niña… Una que quería divertirse y jugar. –Sin quererlo la mujer se encontraba llorando igual –Perdónanos tu sakura…

-No tienen la culpa de nada… Yo sola me buco lo que merezco… -Se aparta la joven y limpia las lagrimas del rostro de su madre –Ustedes pensaron que era lo mejor y para mi esta bien, porque eso significa que me quieren… -Le sonríe tiernamente

La mujer solo sonríe, y ambas se abrazan por un rato hasta que llega el doctor para revisar a la joven…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN HONG KONG…

-Hermano!... que sorpresa… ¿se puede saber cual es el motivo de que te hayas despertado temprano? –Dice con sarcasmo una de las hijas de Ieran y Hien Li

-Jajaja fanren… Tu comentario me dio mucha risa… -Dice secamente el joven ambarino al cual se le notaba no haber dormido bien

-Por favor quieren ambos dejarnos desayunar en paz… -Pide su padre desde su asiento mientras observa el periódico

-Lo siento, pero es que es muy raro que mi hermanito se levante a las 8 de la mañana y mas aun cuando ya tiene vacaciones… -Contesta la hermana de shaoran

-Ya fanren… Deja de molestar a tu hermano… Pero aun así tienes un poco de razón ¿Qué te sucede hijo? Se ve que no has dormido bien… -Dice en tono preocupado la mujer de cabello negro

-Nada es solo que… tuve un mal sueño –Sonríe falsamente

El desayuno continuo en silencio hasta que todos los presentes se retiran del comedor y cada uno parte a realizar sus actividades diarias.

**Shaoran pov:**

Anoche no tuve un buen sueño, después de ese presentimiento trate de conciliar mi sueño pero no fue así… Tuve un extraño sueño en el cual me presentaban a mi prometida y resultaba ser una vieja gruñona y amargada… La verdad eso me dio escalofríos y solo espero que haya sido solo eso… un sueño y no una predicción.

Subo a mi cuarto y prendo el portátil, veo que tengo un E-mail de un amigo.

**Eriol h: Hola shaoran… que tal estas**

**Xiaolang L.: Pues bien Eriol, sufriendo…**

**Eriol h: A si ¿Por qué?**

**Xiaolang L: pues porque en unos días me caso… /u. u \**

**Eriol h: ¡¿Qué?! O.O pero como… de que me perdí en una semana**

**Xiaolang L: pues como veras de mucho… Mis padres me comprometieron con una desconocida**

**Eriol h: Vaya… y quien es ella ¿Ya la has visto?**

**Xiaolang L: No… aun no la veo, pero tengo nervios… que tal si es una de las hijas locas que tienen los socios de mi familia, como la hija de Yue y Nakuru Tsukishiro… Sus hijas están realmente más locas que mis hermanas**

**Eriol h: oh que mal… Bueno te dejo porque acaba de llegar mi visita**

**Xiaolang L: ¿Visita? En Inglaterra? ¿Quién es?**

**Eriol h: jajá shaoran, es mi novia…**

**Xiaolang L: ¿¡Novia? No sabía que tenías una…**

**Eriol h: Si… la tengo por eso es que vine a Inglaterra… Adios! :D **

Y después de eso la pantallita de conversación desaparece… Me sorprende que Eriol Hiragisawa tenga novia… Vaya que sorpresas me tiene el destino, el ah sido mi mejor amigo, lo conocí en un evento sobre el lanzamiento de un nuevo modelo de celulares, ahí nos hablamos y al poco rato nos llevamos bien… Lastimosamente el vivía muy lejos y nos dejamos de ver por un tiempo.

Después el vino aquí a Hong Kong a estudiar parte de la secundaria, me dio alegría tenerlo aquí así ya no me sentía tan solo, pero hace un tiempo volvió a Europa y solo nos comunicamos por chat cada semana pues hay distintos horarios y eso.

Pasando a otro tema… Necesito saber quien es mi prometida, por kami, esta duda me va a matar, no podre estar tranquilo hasta no saber de quien se trata.

Decido apagar el ordenador y salgo de mi habitación, el clima esta muy fresco hoy y eso que estamos en Hong Kong… Visto unos vaqueros negros y una camisa holgada verde pasto, mi cabello alborotado no puede faltar y me siento muy cansado…

Pronto bajo las escaleras y antes de llegar por completo al piso de abajo, escucho que mi madre habla por teléfono…

-¿Pero se encuentra bien?... oh ya veo… ¿Aun así podremos seguir con la reunión? –Al escuchar eso de reunión, defino que es sobre la anunciación de mi compromiso por lo cual esto debe ser algo relacionado, me siento en los escalones y sigo escuchando.

-Ah… menos mal, bueno entonces yo le digo a Hien que todo sigue en pie… Me saludas a tu hija y espero que este bien Adiós… -Mi madre cuelga el teléfono y cuando voltea la vista hacia donde estoy, no me queda otra más que colgarme del otro lado de las escaleras por donde no se ve nada.

Al poco rato mi madre camina a la cocina y yo me dejo caer en la alfombra, "Demonios… Estuvo hablando con la madre de ella… "me levanto y sacudo mi ropa, después camino a la puerta y decido salir a dar una vuelta…

…..

Hay mucha gente en las calles y muchos se me quedan viendo, incluso puedo oir murmullos de varias mujeres por ahí, y una que otra me sonríe tratando de coquetearme.

Suelto un suspiro de resignación, siempre es lo mismo todos me miran y murmullan cosas sobre mi y mas las mujeres.

Un dia iba caminando de regreso a mi casa y una señora de unos 30 años me estaba coqueteando. Otro día una desconocida se me abalanzó encima asiéndome que perdiera el equilibrio y tuve que tomarla de la cintura para que no se pegara ella, cuando estábamos en el suelo solto unas risas y me beso en la boca, después se levanto y salió corriendo.

Siento que muchos me buscan solo por mi dinero y fama en China, por eso es que nunca eh tenido grandes relaciones una chica, siempre descubría que me engañaban o que eran unas interesadas, nunca me eh enamorado o al menos no del todo, nunca eh sentido por una persona lo que me hizo sentir ella…

Diablos!... porque aun la recuerdo, de seguro ella no se acuerda de mi y ya ah de estar feliz con alguien en España, además para ella siempre fui solo un amigo… y nada mas.

Tomo asiento en una banca y me quedo pensando en ella… no la eh visto en años, no se nada de ella desde hace mas de 3 años, su familia no nos visita asi que no hay forma de averiguar sobre ella.

Su sonrisa… esa que siempre me alegraba el dia, su inocencia y mas aun sus hermosos ojos esmeralda me tenían hipnotizado. Me pregunto si algun dia la volveré a ver…

**Holaa! **

**Que tal este capitulo eh… si lose, tuvo mucho drama. Pero muy pronto al fin se verán de nuevo… AHHH que pasara cuando se vean, y enserio Shaoran nunca a estado enamorado… descúbrelo siguiendo la historia By: Inutsuki Chan **

**Hasta luego!**


	5. Cambios

**Hi!**

**Eh vuelto… jaja perdon por la demora, pero bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, y gracias a todos por su apoyo y los reviews.**

**Cap. 5 "Cambios"**

-Pero madre… -Resonga la joven castaña mientras es jalada del brazo

-Nada de pero sakura… Te aremos un cambio de lock… y no quiero protestas –Dice la mujer de cabello gris

-Tu madre tiene razon sakura… Debes estar radiante para la reunion… -Agrega la chca de ojos violeta

-Todo es tu culpa natsuki… si tan solo no le hubieras dado esas locas ideas a mi mamá yo ahora estaria en casa viendo televicion… -le mira entrecerrando los ojos

-jaja ya no te quejes… veras que a tu prometido le encantara el cambio… -Le giña el ojo y la joven solo hace un puchero

-No… entonces menos… si no le gusto no se querra casar conmigo… -Habla sakura mientras se suelta como puede del agarre de su madre –Yo no voy a cambiar mi estilo y menos a cortarme el cabello… -Empieza a caminar pero como no esta en condiciones, sufre un tropezon y pierde el equilibrio teniendo que apoyarse en el suelo

-Hija por dios… Hasta cuando dejaras de tratar de escapar… -Le dice la mujer correindo a ayudarle

-Hasta que ustedes me dejen ir… miren que aprovechan que no puedo correr con esta estupida muleta, porque si no ya no estaria aquí… -Se pone de pie con la ayuda de nadeshiko y natsuki

-Vamos sakura… Tu tienes la culpa de no obedecer al medico y qudarte en cama estos dias… -Le dice la rubia

-Hoe!... –Se averguenza la joven al recordar

FLASH BACK

-Que aburrido… acaso no hay nada que pueda hacer en esta casa –Refunfuña la chica de ojos esmeralda que se encuentra acostada en su cama

-El doctor dijo que guardaras reposo, tu brazo esta fracturado y el pie solo se te torcio asi que no es tan grave –Le dice la joven rubia mientras le acomoda algunas cosas en los muebles

-Hmmp… -Suelta un soplido

-Bueno ahora vuelvo… Ire a traerte algo de comer…

-Si claro… -dice sin importancia la castaña. Cuando la joven de la servidumbre ha salido a la chica se le ocurre una loca idea.

"No puedo salir eh… pues ya lo veremos… Nadie le impide algo a sakura kinomoto… "–piensa mientras una sonrisa torcida se forma en su rostro. Al poco rato la joven se descubre de las sabanas y mueve sus pies hata tocar el suelo, con la unica mano disponible se impulsa y se pone de pie.

Empieza a brincar en un solo pie hata llegar a la puerta, sale por esta y al no observar a nadie empieza a caminar por los pasillos hasta los escalones. Empieza a bajar uno por uno como pude pero a tan solo 3 escalones mas una voz le asusta provocando una caida.

-Sakura!... que estas haciendo… -Le grita su madre haciendo que ella pierda el equilibrio y caiga hasta el suelo dañandose el pie.

-Madre!... –Pone cara de nervios –Yo… bueno etto… -HAY!... –Gime al intentar pararse y sentir un fuerte dolor el pie derecho.

-Pero que… Sakura!... te encuentras bien… -Llega alarmada la rubia

-Si… hay…que diga no… -Baja la mirada la joven mientras que su madre y natsuki llegan a ayudarle

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Si lose… no hubiera sido terca y no estaria usando esta maldita muleta… -Musita en voz baja

-Sakura… ese vocabulario… -Le regaña su madre

-Gomen… -Se encoje de hombros

-Bueno ya vayamos al salon de belleza… -Le dice la rubia sonriendo

-Si tienes razon querida… -Le dice nadeshiko

-No… yo no… no me cortare el cabello… no lo are… -Se niega la chica pero unas sonrisas malevolas aparecen en el rostro de sus acompañantes –oh… no… -Traga pesado y seguido la toman del brazo y se la llevan en direccion a diversas tiendas del centro comercial…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No!... ni te atrevas fanren… -Dice un aterrado shoran a la malefica hermana que tiene

-Por que no Xiao… Te veras muy bien… -Le sonrie torcidamente

-No… no te me acerques… -Dice mientras se esconde al otro lado de una mesa

-Vamos solo unos cortes… -Le dice la chica

-No… no vas a tocar mi cabello… nunca lo tocaras… -Le dice en forma nerviosa

-Xiaolan Li… te hace falta un corte de cabello… Pareces un vago con todo el pelo que tienes –Le resonga su otra hermana

-Futtie… yo no me cortare el cabello… Asi estoy bien…

-Pero espantaras a mi futura cuñada… -Le dice Fanren mientras se le acerca

-Pues mucho mejor… Asi no me caso –Les dice mientras camina con rapidez al sitio contrario a su hermana

-Pero… -Resongan ambas

En eso su tercera hermana hace aparicion con la pequeña niña en brazos –Oh vamos, futtie, fanren… Ustedes saben que a… yas saben quien siempre le gustara mi hermanito… este a como este… -Les giña el ojo

-Cierto… aunque supongo que ella necesita lentes para ver en verdad con que persona se casa… -Agrega en tono de broma la menor de las Li

-A quien rayos se refieren?... –Interroga el joven mientras toma un libro y lo abre colocandoselo en la cabeza como un escudo.

-A tu prometida… -Las tres le sonrien misteriosamente y salen de la biblioteca

-locas… -murmura una vez que no hay nadie, se quita el libro y lo guarda en su lugar, pero al momento de guardarlo una hoja blanca cae al suelo, y se da cuenta de que ese libro era el libro que tanto leia de pequeño.

-Ah… que es esto… -Se agacha y recoje la hoja. –Pero si es… -Musita cuando ve que es una foto en la cual hay dos niños, una niña y un niño, ambos de unos 6 años y visten con el uniforme de lo que parece ser un internado. Ambos sonrien tímidamente y con nerviosismo,

-Jm… -Una sonrisa triste se forma en los labios del joven –El dia que nos fuimos a estudiar la primaria… en el internado de Hong Kong... Y pensar que pensamos que nunca nos separariamos pero si paso… Ella se fue antes de terminar la primaria, y todo por mi culpa… -Cierra los ojos con fuerza y guarda la foto.

-Oye Xiao… es hora de irnos… -Aparece la hermana de Li

-Si… ya voy fanren… -Le mira las manos –ya no trais las tijeras ¿Cierto? –Se aleja un poco y su hermana solo rie

-Claro que no… jiji ya las eh dejado… -Sonrie mientras sale del lugar

-Uff… -lanza un suspiro el joven al quedarse solo, toma su chaqueta –Este es un mal dia… porque tengo que acompañarlas… mujeres… -Susurra con flojera

…

-Oh!... Kawaii… que lindo se te ve ese traje… -Dice con alegria Shiefa

-No es cierto… a mi no me gusta… -Resonga el joven

-Oh vamos Xiao… se te ve muy bien… -Insiste Futtie

-Pero yo no lo quiero… -Entrecierra los ojos –Madre… les puede decir a sus hijas que dejen de vestirme como los principes de la televicion…

-Su hermano tiene razon hijas… -Suelta unas risas –Deben dejar que el tambien decida que se pondra el dia de la precentacion, aunque en verdad no te ves tan mal… -Rie un poco

-Ahhg… -suelta un bufido –Me veo ridiculo –Dice al momento de mirarse al espejo. El chico viste un traje azul con rayas negras, un poco bombocho de la parte de abajo, usa medias, botas negras, una capa roja, el cuello es blanco decorado con encajes, tiene en el centro del cuello un moño, usa un cinturon negro que lleva una espada en este, en la cabeza tiene un sombrero azul oscuro con una pluma roja en el centro y otras dos blancas a los lados. El estilo es como el que usaban en las epocas pasadas [N/a. No recuerdo en que parte del mundo vestian asi, pero digamos que es parecido al traje que uso sakura en la obra de teatro cuando le toca el papel del principe y a shaoran el de la princesa jaja, masomenos es el mismo diseño xd]

-Jaja… no es cierto… te vez adorable… -Dice una de sus hermanas

-Si claro… -Entrecierra los ojos –Puedo irme a cambiar ahora?

-Esta bien hijo… -Le responde la mujer

-Gracias… -Refunfuña el chino mientras vuelve a los probadores

…..

-Ahora si me gusta el traje… -dice el joven mientras sale del vestidor

Todas sus hermanas y su madre se le quedan mirando

-Que?... –pregunta desconcertado el chico

-Xiao… te vez… te vez… Tan Guapo! –se le abalanza su una de sus hermanas

-Gracias Fanren… pero me estas… me estas ahogando –Dice entrecortadamente desde el suelo

-Oh lo siento pero es que te vez tan Kawai… -Le brillan los ojos

-Tu hermana tiene razon hijo… Ese traje te queda perfecto –Interviene su madre

-¿Entonces sera este? –Alza una ceja

-Claro si asi lo deseas… -Le responde Ieran Li

-Pues si… me gusta… -Sonrie el joven

-Exelente… -Contesta la mujer al momento de que el joven ingresa a los vestidores nuevamente

El traje que encontro shaoran era un pantalon negro tipo entubado pero no del todo, cinturon negro de cuerto, una camisa blanca de manga larga con una corbata de rombos pequeos negros con plateados, un chaleco negro ajustado perfectamente a su cuerpo, en este habia un bordado de una media luna del lado izquierdo y algunos bordes a los costados en color cafe. Todo eso hacia que resalten la parte de los musculos que tenia en sus brazos, claro que no eran muchos pero eran notables, sus zapatos eran de picos al frente y tenian un dragon decorando los lados con hilo café, el traje incluía un antifaz negro con partes azules haciendo que sus ojos fueran lo más notorio para el traje al igual que su alborotado cabello color chocolate.

-Vaya hermanito… creí que no te decidirias por algun traje… parece que te tardaras mas tu que nosotras en comprar –Suspira Fanren

-Jaja… todo fue por ustedes que me querian vestir como sus peluches. –Entrecierra los ojos y despues camina en compañía de las 3 mujeres

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Oh… Sakura!... te vez encantadora!... –Le alaga nadeshiko al ver a su hija

-Cierto. Estas hermosa… -Apoya la rubia

-Ah… emm pues bueno… está bien… no es tan ajustado ni tan corto, está perfecto… supongo –murmura la joven al verse en el espejo.

Sakura viste un vestido negro que le llega a un poco antes de las rodillas, es liso pero no pegado, conforme sube el diseño se va ajustando un poco mas hasta la parte de de la cintura donde tiene una cinta de color rosa claro, en la parte superior a la cinta a la altura de los pechos tiene un diseño con pequeños brillantes plateados, es de tirantes negros delgados, el vestido incluye unas zapatillas de tacón no muy alto solo de 5cm en color negros con brillantes plateados, el antifaz que usa es negro con unas plumas rosas del lado derecho y cubre la mitad de su rostro impidiendo que se vea su rostro totalmente pero haciendo resaltar sus hermosos ojos esmeralda.

-Bueno entonces nos llevaremos este… -Sonríe nadeshiko

-Está bien… -Se encoje de hombros la joven pero antes de volver a los vestidores, encuentra algo que le llama la atención –Madre ahora que ya tenemos el vestido puedo elegir algo a mi gusto… -Dice sakura mirando un estante

-Si claro… -Contesta la mujer

-Perfecto… -Murmura la joven mientras toma unos guantes negros sin la parte de los dedos, no son largos pues solo cubren las manos pero aun así la chica los toma y hace que su madre los compre.

Después de salir de la tienda de ropa caminan hacia el temor de sakura…

-Es hora de hacerte un corte de cabello… -sonríe natsuki

La chica traga pesado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-

**Sakura pov:**

Los días han pasado y saben que… Extraño mi cabello!... ¿Por qué lo digo? Pues porque me han cortado el cabello hasta los hombros, sigue estando un poco ondulado pero me hicieron un nuevo estilo, me guta pero aun asi ahora no puedo amarrar mi cabello. Parece el corte que usaba cuando niña pero tiene grandes diferecnias, entre ellas el flequillo… Este es mas largo y cae sobre mi cara en diagonal pero cubre un poco mis ojos.

A decir verdad me siento extraña, pero bueno…

Se supone que mañana es la reunión en la mansión del abuelo… no se porque será ahí, pero bueno supongo que es para que no descubra tan fácil quien es mi prometido…Mi abuelo sabra algo?... no lo creo y si lo supiera no me lo dira.

-Ahh… -Suelto un gruñido desde mi cama, lo bueno es que ya eh dejado la odiosa muleta ahora solo tengo que caminar con cuidado y no correr o brincar, el brazo sige vendado y atado a mi cuello. Aun no logro recuperar la movilidad total de el, pero ya me estoy acostumbrando a hacer las cosas con una sola mano.

-Sakura… tu madre dice que si ya estas lista?... –Una voz me interrumpe en mi estado de frustración

-Ah… si claro Natsuki… en un momento bajo… -Le respondo y después me pongo de pie.

Tomo mi maleta y bajo la cabeza, no quiero que llegue mañana pero al mismo tiempo si quiero…

Bajo las escaleras con cuidado y al llegar abajo mi padre me espera para ayudarme con la maleta.

-Gracias… -Musito mientras camino hasta la puerta… No se porque pero presiento que mi vida no será la misma de antes… suspiro un momento y después salimos a la calle para llegar al taxi que nos espera…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Shaoran pov:**

-En verdad tenemos que ir hasta Italia para la reunión?... –pregunto a los que mis padres asienten

-Ahhh… ¿Entonces mi prometida es una italiana? Que horror… -Digo mientras me dejo caer en el asiento de la limosina

-Hijo que vayamos a Italia no significa que tu prometida sea de ese país… puede ser extranjera… -Contesta mi madre

-Cierto… tu madre tiene razón shaoran –Apoya mi progenitor y yo solo suelto un bufido… Estoy a unas horas de saber quien es ella…

Mi cabeza esta en total alarma… tengo que saber que hacer pero creo que es hora de resignarme… no creo que me pueda librar de esto, asi que debería afrontarlo con "Madurez" como lo hizo mi prometida

Estamos viajando hacia el aeropuerto de Hong Kong, se supone que por la noche estaremos llegando a Italia en la mansión de no se quien… pero en una mansión…

Al poco rato llegamos al avión y de ahí en mi asiento suelto un suspiro mientras cierro los ojos para intentar dormir…

Mi sueño era tranquilo hasta que la imagen de una niña de cabello chocolate y ojos esmeralda cruza por mi mente y detrás de ella hay dos personas tomadas de las manos, hay otro niño cerca de la pequeña pero no logro verle bien el rostro, aun asi la niña tiene cierto parecido a…

-Xiaolang!... –Un grito me saca de mi profundo sueño

-Ah… eh que pasa?... –Digo alarmado y a la vez somnoliento

-Ya hemos llegado… -Me sorprendo ante la respuesta pero efectivamente estamos en un lugar que no me es conocido, vaya el viaje fue de lo mas corto para mi. Pero cuando checo la hora me doy cuenta de que son las 10 de la noche. Vaya tal parece dormi mucho.

Cuando vajamos del avión, una limosina nos esperaba en la entrada del aeropuerto, después mi madre recibe un mensaje y una sonrisa se forma en su rostro.

Y pues desde aquí mi vida cambiara… o eso supongo…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bueno perdón la tardanza, gracias por esperar y nos leemos mañana o si no es posible pasado. Besos y gracias por su apoyo.**

**By. Inutsuki kinomoto [En facebook]**


	6. Reencuentro

**Hola! pues bueno… les informare que dado que empiezo a descuidar un poco mis estudios y por eso me han castigado, ahora solo subiré 2 capítulos semanales, D: es decir uno de este fic, y otro de la otra historia. Tal vez pueda con 3 máximo pero eso ya será si tengo tiempo de sobra, Ahora si Días seguros de actualización MARTES (Promesa rota por el odio) VIERNES (El compromiso). Escribiré también los domingos y si hay un capitulo extra pues lo subiré cualquier día de la semana, puede ser de esta o de mi otro fic, depende de mi inspiración.**

**Ahora si… Aquí el capitulo tan esperado… **

**Cap. 6 "Rencuentro"**

-Sakura!... vamos es hora de que vengas… -Dice nadeshiko desde la puerta principal de la suite donde se hallaban hospedados.

-Voy… -Se escucho la voz de la joven, en el fondo del pasillo

Al poco rato apareció sakura con un vestido color negro decorado con pequeños bordados en las orillas de color verde, es de amarre detrás del cuello, mide hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas y lo lleva acompañado por unos tacones de 5cm negros con pequeños listones en el tobillo del mismo color. Su mano derecha es cubierta por un guante negro sin la parte de los dedos y su otro brazo sigue inmovilizado siendo sujetado al cuello [N/a Ya saben… lo tiene paralizado o algo así por el accidente] Su cabello suelto cayendo como cascada hasta sus hombros y un saco color negro para acompañar el vestido pero solo por el frio.

-Te ves hermosa hija!.. –Le brilla los ojos a la mujer

-Gracias… -Musita ella

-Ten… -Nadeshiko le entrega un antifaz negro con brillantes verdes –Recuerda que tu ropa de al rato ya está en casa de tu abuelo…

-Si… lose, gracias madre –Suspira la joven

-Bueno será mejor irnos –Dice sonriendo la mujer a lo que su hija asiente y caminan hasta salir del lugar, llegando hasta donde se encontraba Fujitaka con una sonrisa mientras que alagaba a las dos mujeres que le acompañaban.

Después una limosina los esperaba en la entrada del hotel, se subieron en ella y esta comenzó su camino.

La chica solo miraba por las ventanas y en sus ojos se reflejaba tristeza, nervios pero muy en el centro un brillo de esperanza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Shaoran pov:**

Pues bueno… todo el lugar empieza a llenarse… Aun así no eh podido conocer al dueño de esta mansión, mi padre me dijo que pertenecía a un familiar de mi prometida por lo cual supongo que ya debería estar aquí, pero no sé quien es…

Se supone que durante la reunión vestiría con un traje menos llamativo que el de la presentación o anunciación del matrimonio. Así igual mi prometida no usaría su ropa hasta ese entonces.

Suelto un suspiro de aburrimiento… Esto no es nada interesante… Mis padres conversan con la gente que parecen ser sus socios, entre ellos se encuentran Nakuru y Yue Tsukishiro junto a sus locas hijas, las cuales ya me han saludado y alagado por mucho tiempo o al menos hasta que su madre se las llevo lejos de mí.

-Aburrido…? –Una voz me llama mi atención

-Ah… si… Esto parece un funeral Futtie… -Suspiro nuevamente

-Tranquilo hermanito… Todo estará bien… -Me sonríe pero esa frase… ahh porque tenía que decirla, porque tenía que recordármela en este momento

-Quisieras no decir esa frase… -Le pido en tono serio y por lo visto en su mirada ah entendido muy bien porque lo digo

-Lo siento… Veo que aun te sientes culpable… -Baja la mirada

-Si… se que yo soy el culpable de hacer que ella se fuera… -Digo con tristeza y rabia hacia mí mismo –Todo por ese día… -Aprieto los puños

-Xiao… Tú no tienes la culpa… -Me toma las manos –Ustedes no sabían lo que hacían… Eran niños… y digo eso es normal a su edad, además no fue tu culpa lo de la caída… –Yo solo siento un dolor en mi pecho y me pongo de pie rápidamente

-Voy a tomar aire… regreso en un rato… -No dejo que Futtie diga algo mas pues salgo corriendo hacia el jardín…

Llego hasta donde está la fuente y miro hacia el cielo… hoy es luna llena, uno de mis días favoritos… El clima es fresco e incluso algo frio pero aun así no me molesta mucho. Me quito el antifaz y pierdo mi vista en el vacío.

-Ese día… -Murmuro con melancolía –Todo fue mi culpa

FLASH BACK:

-Shaoran… ¿Estás seguro? –Pregunta con temor una niña de 7 años de edad

-Si… ven saku… no te pasara nada… -Le extiende su mano el niño de cabello chocolate de la misma edad que ella

-Pero y si nos descubren…

-No lo harán… ven sakura ¿Acaso no confías en mi? –Dice triste el niño

-No… Claro que si confió en ti pero… -Le mira a la cara –Tengo miedo… ¿Qué tal si algo pasa?

-Mira… yo te cuidare… Nunca dejare que te hagan daño –Le sonríe el niño

-Está bien… -Suspira la niña de ojos esmeralda –Hagámoslo… -Le toma de la mano

Ambos solo sonríen y seguido el niño le ayuda a la pequeña a subir por un muro de concreto, cuando están arriba el niño brinca al suelo cayendo entre los arbustos y al instante la niña le mira con miedo.

-Vamos… yo te atrapo, tu solo brinca –Le sonríe el joven

-Pero y si me caigo… -Dice con temor la niña

-No… yo te ayudare –Ante la respuesta la niña se arma de valor y brinca hasta caer cerca del niño quien la sujeto antes de tocar el suelo de forma brusca

-Ves te dije que no pasaría nada… -Le sonríe el niño haciendo que ella solo se sonrojo un poco -Ahora vayamos… -la pequeña solo asiente y ambos caminan hacia un pequeño bosque.

Así pasaron los días, con ambos escapándose del internado en Japón, pero un día todo salió mal…

-Es tarde será mejor que regresemos… -Dice la niña mirando a su amigo quien solo asiente. Ambos caminan de regreso al internado pero antes de llegar.

-Oye… esos no son tus padres… -Pregunta el pequeño señalando a una pareja de adultos que se dirigía a la puerta del internado

-Oh kami!... Debemos darnos prisa, no me pueden ver afuera… -Dice una alterada sakura. El niño al ver la preocupación en su rostro solo la toma de la mano y juntos corren hasta donde se brincaban por un árbol.

-Vamos… -Le dice la niña subiendo el árbol, ella caminaba hasta la barda pero cuando estaba encima de esta una voz hizo que perdiera su concentración

-Sakura!... que haces… -Le llamaron la voz de una mujer

-Ma… mamá!... –Exclamo con sorpresa la niña al ver a su madre y su padre frente a ella pero en el suelo –Yo… etto bueno –Tartamudeo con nerviosismo pero poco a poco retrocedió un poco mas hasta que resbalo y cae al suelo

-SAKURA! –Grito el niño desde arriba del árbol, la pareja solo corrió hasta el otro lado de la barda y ahí encontraron al niño con la pequeña en brazos, mientras que ella sangraba de la cabeza

-Fujitaka hay que llevarla a un medico… -Decía una nerviosa nadeshiko y el hombre solo asintió.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Afortunadamente Sakura no se golpeo fuertemente la cabeza, aun así tardo un poco en despertar. Yo solo no supe que hacer, solo lloraba por el bien de mi amiga, y bueno cuando despertó tuvimos que aclarar todo. Explicar que ya teníamos tiempo escapándonos, y todo eso.

A mí me castigaron y me prohibieron salir de casa, además de que me sacaron del internado. Eso no fue lo malo… Lo feo fue que a sakura la regañaron más, y a ella la enviaron a estudiar en España, todo por mi ridícula idea…

Por eso es que fue mi culpa que ella se fuera… por eso ella se fue…

Sigo pensando mucho en ese tema pero de pronto escucho una voz detrás de mí

-Shaoran!... –Noto que exclama de la alegría y después siento como un brazo se aferra a mi cuello. Yo intento girarme y cuando logro por fin ver de quien se trata…

**Sakura pov:**

Estaba tan aburrida dentro de esa reunión que sentí que fuera un funeral… No sabía ni conocía a nadie, pero bueno por lo menos mis padres parecían disfrutar del momento hablando de cosas tribales con sus amigos y socios.

Mire por todo el salón pero no hubo nada interesante… Muchos me invitaban a bailar y yo por cortesía acepte. Pero aun así esto empieza a ponerme de mal humor.

Mi vista se detuvo al ver a un extraño chico con antifaz negro con blanco que corría en dirección al jardín. No sé porque pero fue tanta la curiosidad que decidí seguirlo y sin que nadie lo notara salí del lugar con la misma dirección que aquel extraño chico.

Cuando camine hacia él, no puede evitar sentir una gran alegría, había algo en el muy familiar… La imagen de un viejo recuerdo cruzo por mi mente… Era del día en que sufrí aquel accidente en el internado, de cuando mis padres decidieron que necesitaba educarme bien.

Sin querer ahora estaba muy triste, pero aun así me acerque más a aquel joven de cabello chocolate alborotado. A unos pasos, vi como se quitaba el antifaz, mis ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocer quien era…

Era el… Era mi amigo… Era el… -Shaoran!... –Exclame con emoción mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda con mi única mano disponible. Poco a poco el se fue dando vuelta y cuando estábamos de frente

-Disculpa… pero quien eres? –Su pregunta se me hizo extraña pero en eso recuerdo que aun traigo el antifaz, me quito este y el me mira por un rato y…

**-**Amm… lo siento pero aun así no te recuerdo ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado? –Eso me dolió… Si que duele, no me ah reconocido… Tal vez pensé mal al creer que el aun me recordaría… Con dolor musito algo, mientras retengo lágrimas en mis ojos

-Yo… lo siento… creo que… bueno no se… -Digo mientras bajo la mirada, el solo no hace nada y yo decido que no fue bueno haberle hablado, me giro para irme y empiezo a caminar con el antifaz en las manos.

No puedo evitar que unas lágrimas salgan de mis ojos… Me ah dolido mucho que él no me haya reconocido pero bueno… que mas me esperaba, que al instante dijera "OH sakura… cuanto te eh extrañado, que bueno verte de nuevo" Bah… esas eran puras alucinaciones mías…

Paso mi mano sobre el brazo en mal estado pues empiezo a sentir un poco de frio, sonrío con tristeza mientras sigo caminando, estoy a unos pasos de llegar al salón cuando de pronto algo me detiene…

-Oh sakura!... lamento no haberte reconocido… -Me susurran al oído mientras siento como unos brazos me rodean la cintura –Alzo el rostro al sentir un aliento caliente en mi oído y su barbilla en mi hombro derecho.

Me quedo quieta un rato hasta que logro asimilarlo… Shaoran me está abrazando!

-Sha… shaoran… Musito mientras trato de moverme, el se percata de mi acción y seguido se aparta de mi

-Perdón saku… pero es que yo no… no te había reconocido… estas tan cambiada que bueno… etto… -No termino su frase porque yo me acerque a él y pase mi brazo por su cuello

-Shaoran… creí que ya no me recordabas… -Le digo con tristeza y el solo pasa sus manos por mi cabello

-Como olvidarme de ti… si eres alguien muy especial para mí… -Susurra y al instante me abraza con fuerza, provocando que mi brazo en mal estado empiece a causarme un poco de dolor

-Ahhh!... –Exclamo con dolor mientras me separo de golpe de shaoran y doy unos pasos hacia atrás –Maldito brazo!... –Musito entrecortadamente, pues el dolor es insoportable

-Te encuentras bien… yo… -Escucho la voz nerviosa de shaoran

-Si… claro solo es un pequeño dolor –Digo mientras sonrío un poco

**Shaoran pov:**

Cuando vi a la joven sin antifaz, su rostro se me hizo muy conocido, además de su voz, mi cerebro trabajaba al mil, para tratar de articular palabra alguna pero no puedo, tras el antifaz noto esos ojos… Como olvidar ese verde esmeral... Era ella! Era sakura! Y yo no la había reconocido… Que idiota soy! Vi como ella se empezaba a alejar… por kami, no la dejaría ir…

Corrí hasta ella y la abrace por la cintura, sonrojándome por mi atrevimiento pero aun así muy feliz… Había cambiado tanto… Ahora no era una niña… Se vea hermosa con ese vestido resaltando sus ojos, todo en ella ahora es diferente.

Cuando escuche un gemido de dolor no pude evitar preocuparme, no quiero volver a hacerle daño pero cuando se alejo fue entonces que me percate de que traía un brazo herido. Mi preocupación solo aumento, "¿Qué le paso? ¿Cómo le paso? Quien le hizo eso o porque" –La angustia se apodero de mi y solo pude acercármele hasta llegar junto a ella

-Que te… -Señalo el brazo en mal estado

-Ah… esto… pues… Un accidente –Pone una sonrisa nerviosa

-¿Accidente? Pero que te ocurrió… -Digo con verdadera preocupación

-Pues… etto… me caí de… de –Su mirada es nerviosa y noto que el tema no le agrada mucho pues agacha la mirada

-Te caíste… ya veo… pero te encuentras bien? No fue mi intensión… no lo había notado –Le digo mientras tomo su rostro en mis manos

-Eh… si claro solo que… bueno me dolió un poco –Ríe un poco y yo quedo encantado con esa sonrisa, esos ojos, todo en ella es tan… tan

-Te encuentras bien… estas rojo –Su voz hace que regrese a la realidad y bajo la cabeza

-Etto… si pero mejor dime ¿Qué haces aquí? –Eso me intriga… que está haciendo aquí ¿no estaba en España? ¿O acaso ya no estaba en España y vive aquí?

-Oh… bueno yo… Digamos que me… que eh acompañado a alguien… -Su voz es nerviosa pero aun asi no importa, lo que quiero es hablar con ella

-Oh ya veo… -Tal vez no me quiera decir, me paso los brazos detrás de la nuca

-y tu?... –Regreso a mi estado norma… no le puedo decir "A pues estoy aquí porque me han comprometido y hoy conozco a mi prometida" Claramente no dire eso, me pongo a dudar y un poco nervioso respondo

-Pues… eh venido con mis padre… -Trato de sonar lo mas normal que puedo y veo que se encoje de hombros

**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

-mm ok… pero dime que has hecho como te ah ido? –Pregunta la castaña mirando a su amigo

-pues… termine hace unos días la secundaria, ahora supongo que entrare al instituto ookami… ¿Y a ti que tal te ah ido en España? –Responde el joven mientras se voltea a mirar el cielo

-Pues… Emm yo… ya no estudio en España… Hace unos días que regrese a Japón –Le responde ella mientras se pone a lado del chico

-En… enserio… ya no iras a España? –Pregunta sin creerlo el joven chino mientras le mira a los ojos

-Eh… si claro… me quedare en Japón… supongo –Lo ultimo lo musita en voz baja pero aun asi el chico lo capta

-Porque supones… ¿Te iras a otro lugar? –Pregunta intrigado

-No… claro que no… -Le da una sonrisa nerviosa ocultando la verdad

Shaoran solo alza una ceja en forma de confusión pero después mira que su compañera pone rostro serio y se preocupa por saber si dijo algo malo -¿Sucede algo? –Pregunta al ver la vista de la chica en un punto indefinido

-Ah… eh no nada… solo que empieza a hacer frio –Dice la castaña mientras se pasa el brazo útil sobre el que tiene el ** cabestrillo **a modo de que entre un poco en calor dado la condición del vestido.

El joven mira su estado, recorriendo todo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, un sonrojo le aparece en el rostro al notar varios cambios en el cuerpo de su amiga y que aunque no eran tan notorios con el vestido, se veía totalmente hermosa… -Pues entonces entremos… -Le señala hacia el salón –Creo que tengo un suéter ahí dentro

-Ah… no… no quiero entrar –Le toma de un brazo –Por favor… estoy bien aquí, si tengo frio pero se me puede quitar… -Le suplica al ver como su amigo se giraba a la puerta

El joven suelta un suspiro –Esta bien… pero no quiero que te resfríes… -Se le acerca –Me preocupas mucho… -Musita al momento de que abraza a la joven, sorprendiendo a ambos por la acción, pero aun asi la chica no se queja

-Gracias… -Musita mientras recarga su cabeza en el pecho del joven

Ninguno de los dos se percata del sonrojo que hay en el rostro del otro, solo miran un rato la luna y quedan en silencio… Pero sin quererlo en sus corazones algo da inicio…

CONTINURARA…

**HI!**

**Al fin el reencuentro… no salió como esperaba pero aun asi me gusto, es algo romantico pero ellos piensan que es solo por "amistad" Ademas recuerden recuerden que son muy despistados…**

**CABESTRILLO: Es lo que usan las personas que tienen una lesión en el brazo, es lo que les sujeta este desde el cuello. **

**Si me entienden ¿No? Supongo que todos alguna ves hemos visto a alguien usando uno, pero en fin… Claro que el viernes nos leemos aquí… No se pierdan el próximo cap.**

**Chao! By: inutsuki chan**


	7. A unos segundos de saber quien eres

**Tal y como les dije, hoy estamos aquí reunidos para la llegada de un nuevo cap. De este fic… jaja xd Ok ya, mmm pues creo que no tengo mucho que decir… solo no los entretengo mas y empiecen a leer! **

**Cap. 7 "A unos segundo de saber quien eres" **

-Oye sakura… No crees que deberíamos entrar ya? –Pregunta el joven chino a su amiga

-Ah… Eh… ¿Qué hora es? –Pregunta la castaña apartando su cabeza del pecho del chico

-Pues… van a dar las ¡10!... oh no… es muy tarde yo… -Exclama con nervios

-Las 10… demonios!... me van a matar… -Musita la joven mientras se aleja del todo de el ambarino

-¿Quién… o porque lo dices? –Interroga el joven cuando ve como su amiga esta nerviosa

-Pues… etto… yo… una –La esmeralda solo piensa en una escusa pero nada se le ocurre

-Ya… no tienes porque decirme… dijiste que venias acompañada ¿cierto? Entonces supongo que es alguien muy importante para ti… -El solo baja la cabeza y se da media vuelta –Entremos o se te ara mas tarde…

-Oye espera shaoran!... –Le llama la castaña al ver como su amigo se aleja, le toma del hombro –Yo tengo que ir con mis padres…

-¿Viniste con tus papás? –Alza una ceja el joven –No era con tu novio?

-Jaja claro que no tonto… yo no tengo novio –Suelta unas risas

-Enserio? –El joven se interesa más en el tema y vuelve a acercársele a la chica

-Ah… si… -La joven se queda viendo a su compañero y nota que este esta un poco ¿sonrojado? ¿Nervioso?

-Entonces yo… -Se ve interrumpido por el celular de la chica quien le hace una seña de que guarde silencio

-Bueno… si… si ya voy, estoy afuera… si, si mamá –La joven guarda su celular después de mirarlo un rato –Tengo que darme prisa…

-¿Por qué? –Interroga el ambarino al ver que la chica empieza a caminar

-Amm etto… pues… porque yo… yo quiero ver quienes son los prometidos de esta noche –Miente mientras sigue caminando

-Oh… era eso… -El chico suspira ondo y sigue a la esmeralda

Mientras caminan hasta el saló, ambos juegan como niños pequeños pero antes de entrar al lugar vuelven a colocarse los antifaz y entrando cada uno corre entre la gente hasta donde se encuentran sus respectivas familias…

**Shaoran pov:**

Que alegría me da saber que ella es libre… aunque lo malo es que ya es muy tarde para confesarle mis sentimientos… Me tengo que resignar… creí que lo que sentí por sakura cundo niños solo era pasajero o momentáneo, que con el tiempo se borraría de mi mente… pero hoy que la vi… me doy cuenta de que no… No era solo amistad la que siento hacia ella… Es algo más… algo más fuerte que un cariño por ser amigos… Lo que yo siento por ella es…

-Xiaolang Li!...

-Ah… eh que… que sucede Fanren –Pregunto después de que mi hermana me interrumpiera

-Sucede… que se te hace tarde para ir a cambiarte… -El ceño de Fanren esta fruncido y tiene las manos en la cintura

-Si… ya lose… -Bajo la cabeza y empiezo a caminar por el pasillo

-Oye… ¿Qué te sucede? –Fanren alza una ceja al hacerme la pregunta

-Nada… es solo que hoy… Sabes… mejor olvídalo –Me encojo de hombros y sigo mi camino

-Te encontraste con ella ¿cierto? –Ante su respuesta solo me detengo en seco y volteo a verle el rostro

-Como… como lo sabes –Digo con sorpresa

-Oh pues… porque ya sabia que su familia también vendría a este evento… Nuestros padres les invitaron

-¿Qué? Entonces ella sabe que yo… -Tartamudeo nervioso y triste a la vez "entonces sakura sabe que yo me casare… ella sabe que estoy comprometido y no dijo nada…"

-Claro que no Xiao… Ella no creo que sepa quienes se casan… -Veo una sonrisa el rostro de fanren… Esa sonrisa significa que hay algo que me oculta

-Dime que es… -Ella me mira confundida pero después pone una carita de ángel que ni ella misa se la cree…

-Yo… nada… no hay nada mas… -Mira su reloj –Oh! Se te hace tarde… mejor vete o nuestra madre te comerá vivo… -Empieza a empujarme

-Oye pero no me has… -Demasiado tarde… ya me encuentro en el cuarto donde esta mi ropa –pff –Suelto un bufido

Todo el traje ya esta en la cama, tengo 30 minutos para cambiarme… Decido darme una ducha antes por lo cual entro al baño y dejo que el agua caliente se lleve todos mis miedos y preocupaciones… Ya no puedo hacer nada… todo esta escrito… No estaré con ella nunca…

Aunque… tal vez pudiera cambiar eso… Digo… que pasa si ahora mismo la busco y le confieso lo que siento… aun así nada me garantiza que ella sienta lo mismo por mi… -Decido no darle mas vueltas al asunto por lo cual salgo del baño y me dispongo a vestirme…

Cuando Estoy por terminar de colocarme la camisa, un sonido capta mi atención… -Esto es una… -Miro hacia la puerta y en el suelo hay una nota, abro la nota y dice "_Todo lo bueno llega en el momento menos inesperado…" _–Reviso la nota pero no dice nada mas… pero en verdad pudiera ocurrir algo así?... No lose pero aun así un poco de esperanza nace en mi interior con esas palabras…

Al poco rato vuelvo a mi tarea de terminar de colocarme el chaleco y cuando tomo el picaporte para salir, hecho un vistazo a la nota que recibí y que coloque en la cama… _"Todo lo bueno llega en el momento menos inesperado…"-_esa frase… supongo que no todo esta perdido… Tal ves el destino me sorprenda esta noche… No tengo idea pero… en fin… -Suspiro con resignación y me coloco el antifaz mientras cierro la puerta y apago las luces…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Sakura pov:**

Cuando llegue hasta con mi madre… Esta me hizo darme prisa para ir a darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa… La verdad no tengo ánimos para hacer esto… no después de verlo a el… Ok ya… debo concentrarme en lo que el destino me tiene preparado y lo que hoy tengo que afrontar…

Cuando vi a shaoran y todo el rato que estuvimos juntos… no se que sentí, pero fue algo extraño… algo que nunca eh sentido… Esta vez no fue el sentimiento de amistad que estuvo en mi… esta ves fue algo mas… Algo mas que un cariño hacia mi amigo… Fue como si yo estuviera…

-Sakura!... –Me veo llamada por la voz de Nastuki, quien vino con nosotros para ayudarme a arreglar

-Ah… ¿Qué sucede? –Le pregunto mirando como ella esta trabajando con mi cabello

-Pues que llevo mucho tiempo hablándote para preguntarte si quieres el cabello suelto o amarrado…

-Oh… lo siento… mmm supongo que suelto… sigue un poco húmedo y no quiero que me haga daño… -Le digo mientras veo en el espejo como asiente

-Diem algo… ¿Qué te preocupa? –Su pregunta hace que suelte un suspiro y una sonrisa triste aparezca en mi rostro

-Nada… solo que hoy… mmm sabes… no quiero tocar ese tema, prefiero no pensar en nada mas que en lo de esta noche… -Ella alza una ceja y yo solo me encojo de hombros mientras juego con una pequeña nota que recibí antes de llegar al cuarto…

La nota llego por medio de una mujer de antifaz azul y vestido del mismo color, ella solo me sonrió y me deseo suerte… después desapareció entre tanta gente y yo solo guarde la nota hasta que la leí mientras entraba al baño… la nota dice:

"_Mira mas haya de lo que tienes frente a ti… dime ¿Qué ves?"_ –No le encuentro sentido, que se supone que tengo que ver… -Supongo que la nota es solo un simple papel… por lo que decido no darle mas asuntos.

-Oye natsuki… -Ella solo me mira y espera mi pregunta

-Dime…

-Tu sabes quien es mi prometido? –Ella sonríe y asiente –Dime ¿Es bueno?

-Pues… supongo que lo sigue siendo… -"Aguarden dijo sigue? Entonces ya lo conoce pero no lo ah visto"

-Oye tu conociste? –Pregunto y ella solo sonríe aun más

-Mejor ponte ya el vestido… yo iré con tu madre para ver si se le ofrece algo… -Veo como camina hasta la puerta y sigue sonriendo

-Oye espera… -Muy tarde… ya ah salido

Pero entonces natsuki lo conoce… Bueno ya no le daré mas asuntos al tema –Me pongo de pie y empiezo a colocarme el vestido… una vez que eh terminado, decido que ya es hora de salir por lo cual camino hasta la puerta y suelto un gran suspiro…"Esta será una larga noche…" -Pienso mientras me coloco el antifaz y cierro la puerta tras salir y apagar las luces...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

-Que bueno que llegas hijo… -Dice Hien Li al ver entrar a su primogénito llegar hasta un salón donde parece ser una sala de descanso, pues hay varios sofás en color hueso y una mesa de centro frente a ellos.

-Si… ya… ¿Y donde esta? –Pregunta con sequedad el joven

-Vamos aun no viene pero… no la veras aquí… Sera frente a los invitados –Responde el hombre

-Porque?... Acaso piensan que la voy a conocer hasta entonces y no antes… Digo que tal si no nos llevamos bien y en publico ninguno hace nada, por lo menos conociéndola aquí ya sabré algo de ella… -Responde el chico ambarino

-Esta bien… Entonces deja que yo les avise a tu madre y la familia de tu prometida sobre ese asunto… -Se encoje de hombros el padre de shaoran

El chico solo asiente y se queda parado ahí, mientras ve como su padre caminas hasta la puerta y sale por ella…

-Sakura… -Susurra el ambarino mientras mira hacia la ventana

….-.-.-.-.-.

-Ven… les dije que yo creo lo mismo… -exclama la chica esmeralda a sus progenitores

-Bueno veo que concuerdas en algo con tu prometido… -Sonríe la mujer de cabello grises

-Amm yo… no… etto –Un nerviosismo y pequeño rubor aparecen en la joven

-Mejor vayamos ya… -Interfiere el hombre de gafas

Las mujeres asienten y empiezan a caminar hacia la puerta, ahí cuando salen se dirigen hasta la sala…

-Bueno hija… tu prometido esta ahí adentro… nosotros esperaremos aquí por un momento hasta que te hayas conocido con el… -EL matrimonio kinomoto solo sonríe mientras ven como su hija camina hasta el tope de la puerta

La joven exhala profundo y…

…

-Hijo… detrás de esta puerta esta tu prometida… -Nosotros estaremos fuera por el otro lado, así podrán conocerse un poco mas… -Le dice la Ieran a su hijo quien solo asiente

-Muy bien… -Sonríe el matrimonio Li, mientras que sale por el otro lado dela habitación

….

-1… -Musita la joven castaña tomando el picaporte

-2… -Susurra el chico ambarino mientras ve hacia el picaporte que empieza a girarse

-3!... –Exclaman al mismo tiempo… La puerta se abre y…

CONTINUARA…

**Hola!... sss sufrirán un poquito… Esperen ahora una semana para saber que pasa después Wuajaja Soy muy mala… Nos leemos luego…**

**By: inutsuki chan**


	8. De amigos a Prometidos

**HOLAAA! Pues aquí ando regresando con el capitulo tan esperado, los hice sufrir ¿Cierto? Jaja Digamos que fue una "Pequeña" travesura ^_^ Espero disfruten Al Fin esta parte que tantos esperaban… **

**Cap. 8 "De amigos a prometidos"**

-1… -Musita la joven castaña tomando el picaporte

-2… -Susurra el chico ambarino mientras ve hacia el picaporte que empieza a girarse

-3!... –Exclaman al mismo tiempo… La puerta se abre y…

Ambos chicos de 15 años se quedan mirando, ella con la mano sobre la puerta y el quieto como una estatua…

El castaño recorre con la mirada de pies a cabeza a su "Prometida" mientras abre los ojos como platos y en cuarto llega al rostro lo observa con sumo cuidado y atención, el antifaz le cubre el rostro sin embargo en pocos segundos el ambarino reconoce ese matiz en las pupilas de la chica frente a el… Un color difícil de olvidar, el color de sus sueños y los más hermosos ojos que haya visto…

-T… tu… Tu! –Musita apenas en un susurro que ella pueda escuchar

La chica de ojos esmeralda procede a inspeccionar una, dos y hasta tres veces a la persona frente a ella… La mano que sujetaba en la puerta le tiembla un poco y seguido la pasa sobre su boca en forma de asombro, ah descubierto que aquel cabello tan alborotado y esos ojos Ámbares solo pueden ser de una persona…

-Sha… shao… Shaoran –Tartamudea con un pequeño hilo de voz, sus ojos delatan la sorpresa que tiene al distinguir a la perfección quien se esconde tras aquel antifaz.

Ambos solo están de pie, ahí distraídos completamente en la sorpresa que acaban de recibir. Poco a poco el silencio abunda en la habitación y ellos siguen solo mirándose. El joven se mueve un poco para terminar con la tensión cargada en ese lugar.

La chica gira su vista hacia otro punto mas "interesante" para distraerse un poco. El chico carraspea un poco llamando la atención de su compañera a los pocos segundos, ganándose una mirada por parte de ella.

-Etto… bueno… Sak… sakura… -Tartamudea con nerviosismo y agradeciendo a aquel pedazo de plástico que cubre parte de su rostro haciendo imperceptible el tono de sus mejillas –Entonces tú… tú eres mí… mí… -Su frase queda a medias y la chica solo asiente.

El silencio vuelve al sitio pero es roto cuando el decide descubrir totalmente su rostro quitándose aquella cosa que impedía ver parte de su cara. La chica solo mira como el deja al descubierto su rostro aunque después el carraspeo de su compañero llama su atención.

-Y tu… porque no te quitas el… -Le señala con un dedo su rostro y ella asiente pero después de darse la vuelta y cerrar la puerta se detiene nuevamente frente al chico.

-Es… es que… bueno… Necesito ayuda para que… -Con vergüenza dice esas palabras que aunque fueran pausadas son captables para el chico, por lo que el procede a mirar hacia el brazo en mal estado.

-Oh cierto… puedo… -Le señala el rostro y ella asiente

El joven se le acerca y después de haber descubierto el rostro de ella, ambos vuelven a mirarse un poco incómodos aunque también con cierta paz en el alma…

-Y bueno entonces… -Rompe el silencio la castaña

-Entonces? –Intriga el ambarino

-Supongo que… bueno… etto… ya… ya sabemos que somos… emm pro… prometidos –Dice con un pequeño sonrojo la chica y el solo asiente

-Si…supongo –Gira los ojos

-Pero como fue que… -Arquea una ceja

-No… no lose… Yo… yo no sabia nada –Tartamudea el chino

-¿Enserio? No sabias que yo era tu pro… prometida

-No… no tenía ni idea ¿y tú? –Le mira por un momento

-Tampoco… -Baja la mirada

Nuevamente el silencio acomodo se hace presente y es roto por una pequeña risa de la castaña a lo que su acompañante solo le mira desconcertado

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Alza una ceja

-Nada… es solo que… jm esto es un poco gracioso…

-¿Gracioso?

-Si… Bueno… debimos suponer que el trato de nuestros padres seria con sus socios mas "Frecuentes" además de que muchas veces me dijeron que ya conocía a mi prometido y bueno yo… No me di cuenta de que había una posibilidad de que esto pasara, y mas cuando nos vimos haya bajo… digo esta es la casa del abuelo y…

-Es la casa de tu abuelo? –Pregunta el joven

-Si… ¿No la conocías?

-No… no sabía que fuera su casa –Se encoje de hombros

-Bueno… Yo solo eh venido aquí una o dos veces no mucho, hace poco que la compro y supongo que por eso no la conocías –Le sonríe la joven

-Si… tienes razón –Acordó el chico devolviéndole el gesto

-Y desde cuando te dijeron lo de, que te ibas a… -Habla la chica mientras deja de sonreí

-Pues… apenas hace unos días –Se pone un poco tenso -¿y a ti?

-Yo… pues, al día siguiente de que llegue de España… -Contesta con simpleza

-Oh ya veo… -Exclama casi en un suspiro –Y en verdad tomaste todo con calma? –Le mira de reojo

-Etto… bueno yo…

-Por que yo me puse como estérico cuando me lo dijeron… Incluso pensaba en escaparme de casa y no volver –Ríe el joven interrumpiendo a su compañera

-Eso si te lo creo… -Suelta unas pequeñas risas –Yo… bueno, no te dije lo que me paso en la brazo ¿cierto?

-Emm No…

-Bueno pues… etto… -Se avergüenza la joven –Me… ce caí cuando Salí de casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta, fui a dar una vuelta en mi patineta pero de regreso…

-oh Así que fue eso –Su tono suena como de alivio

-Ah… si –Baja la cabeza

-Y te lastimaste mucho? –Pregunta mientras se le acerca un poco

-Eh?... Ah solo un poco… fue el brazo y mi tobillo –Señala hacia el pie que tiene una venda alrededor

-Eso te paso igual con la patineta?

-Emm bueno… en parte –La vergüenza vuelve al rostro de la chica

-¿Cómo? –Arquea una ceja –Fue de otro accidente?

-Etto… pues eso ya fue por… mis tonterías –Se sonroja levemente

-¿Qué hiciste? –Le toma el rostro entre sus manos

-Pues… deso… desobedecer al medico

El chico que hasta el momento la miraba con preocupación, cambio su mirada por una de ternura –Vaya!... entonces estuviste en el hospital?

-NO! –Soltó en un pequeño grito

-Jajá no me digas que te siguen dando miedo? –La chica nuevamente bajo la mirada –Oh entonces sigues con ese miedo…

-No te burles –Reprocha la castaña

-Jeje no burlo… sabes que a mi tampoco me agradan mucho que digamos –Su cara cambio de alegría a una mueca de terror

-Cierto… pero tu porque eres un cobarde que le teme a las inyecciones y a todo lo que usa un doctor –Suelta en forma de burla

-HOE! No tiene nada de malo temerle a algo así… sabes? Muchos comparten mi mismo terror –Le dice mientras se sonroja

-Jaja ya vez no soy la única que le teme a un hospital…

-Pero tu le temes al "Fantasma" que viste ahí cierto? –Comenta divertido

-No… no era un fantasma… Era algo que se veía como un muerto –Tembló la chica

-Si claro –Dice con sarcasmo -Eso es un fantasma… -Comenta un poco divertido –Vamos sakura!... Admítelo… tu no has dejado de temerle a los fantasmas

-Yo… Bueno tal ves si les temo aun, pero estoy segura de que lo que vi ahí no era un fantasma… -Hace un puchero

-Jaja te ves tan adorable… -Le toca las mejillas y la chica solo se sonroja

-Hoe! No te burles de mi rostro… -Le mira con los ojos entrecerrados y el chico solo sonríe mas.

-Ok… no te seguiré molestando con eso… pero tu tampoco te burlaras de mi miedo a las inyecciones… -Le extiende su mano –Hecho?

-Mmm Esta bien… hecho –Ambos chocan las manos y sonríen

-Oye dijiste que te caíste de la patineta ¿cierto? –Intriga después

-Si… -Asiente la chica

-En verdad sabes aun andar en patineta?

-Si… no se me olvido, o al menos lo básico –Se encoje de hombros la chica

-Pues haber cuando hacemos una carrera ¿No te parece? –Le mira en forma de reto

-Cuando tu quieras… solo deja que me componga del todo –Le regresa la mirada retadora

-Muy bien… vas a ver que no me podrás ganar otra vez –Dice con orgullo el chico mientras se cruza de brazos

-A no?... jaja Claro que te ganare… soy mejor que tu –Le desafía

-Enserio? ja eso crees tu…

-No no lo creo… Estoy segura de ello… -Se enfrenta a el mientras le toca el pecho con una mano

-Ya lo veremos… solo no tardes en recuperarte ¿ok? –Cambia su expresión por una de preocupación

-Esta bien… -Asiente la chica

Ambos se quedan mirando hasta que recuerdan que ahora son más que amigos… y desvían la mirada hacia puntos distintos

-Oye pero… ahora que tenemos que hacer?... Digo mi madre me dijo que teníamos que hablar entre nosotros –Inquirió el chico

-Si… yo pensaba lo mismo, pero bueno… Ya nos conocemos… Entonces supongo que no tenemos mucho que hablar –Se encoje de hombros -¿O si? –Le mira de reojo

-No, supongo que no…

-¿Estas seguro? –Pregunta la castaña

-Si… digo tu misma dijiste que…

-No… -Interrumpe la joven –Yo digo que si estas seguro de lo que vamos a hacer

-Ahhh… -Exclama –Pues si… supongo –Se sonroja el joven -¿Acaso tu no?

-Yo bueno… etto… la verdad es que tú y yo hemos sido amigos desde niños, pero ahora que seamos… -La frase queda a medias porque enseguida los padres de ambos hacen acto de presencia.

-Oh interrumpimos algo –Dice Hien Li y los chicos solo niegan con la cabeza –Que bueno… veo que descubrieron nuestra sorpresa ¿Cierto? –Sonríe el hombre y ambos asienten

-Oh que Lindo Ieran… Ven les dije que ambos estarían felices de ser pareja –Chilla con alegría la madre de sakura

-Tenias razón Nadeshiko –Le toma del hombro –Se ve que ambos están felices –Sonríe la mujer de cabello negro mientras mira hacia la pareja de castaños que miran la escena con un poco de nerviosismo –O me equivoco chicos? –Les mira de reojo

Ambos jóvenes se miran por un segundo pero en eso captan que tenían las manos entrelazadas y rápidamente se sueltan y miran hacia distintos puntos un poco sonrojados

-Oh que monos se ven… -Vuelve a chillar de emoción nadeshiko

-Mamá… -Reprocha la castaña y al poco rato se da cuenta de algo por lo que tanto ella como la mencionada y el hombre de anteojos que se quedan callados por un momento –Lo… lo siento yo…

-Sakura… -Susurra la mujer y sin pensarlo abraza a su hija con todas sus fuerzas –Me has dicho mamá frente a la gente…

Los de la familia Li solo miran con intriga la escena y miran hacia el hombre de sonrisa amigable.

-Lo que sucede es que sakura hace tiempo ocupa mucho su formalidad frente a nosotros y eso a Nadeshiko no le ah gustado mucho, pero aun así sakura se negaba a dejar todos sus modales que aprendió en el internado –Sonríe el hombre

-Oh que tierno… -Dice con alegría la mujer china –Ojala y Mi Xiao nunca sea tan formal con nosotros –Abraza por al mencionado y este solo se pone pálido

-Ya… me… me puede soltar madre… -Dice una sakura casi morada por la falta de aire –Por… por favor -Suplica

-No te soltare hasta que no me vuelvas a decir mamá –Le dice la mujer de cabello gris abrazándola con mayor fuerza

-Pero… -Al sentir que el aire se le acaba solo se resigna –Me puedes soltar ya mamá… -Le pide con un susurro y seguido la mujer le suelta totalmente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro –Gracias… -Exclama la chica mientras trata de recuperar el aire perdido

-Bueno… muchos abrazos por ahora… Mejor vayamos a ver a los invitados y dar la noticia del compromiso de los muchachos –Dice Hien Li mientras hala a su hijo para que se zafe del abrazo de la mujer de cabello negro

-Cierto!... –Exclaman la mujeres mayores al mismo tiempo y los 4 ahí presentes solo les miran con nerviosismo

-Creo que ellas están más alegres sobre el compromiso que nosotros –Dice accidentalmente la esmeralda al ver como su madre y la de shaoran salen a toda prisa

-Si… -Asiente el ambarino hasta que capta lo que la joven dijo –Espera dijiste ¿Mas? Pero por… -Le mira confundido

-Por que claro que estoy alegre de que tu seas mi prometido y no cualquier sujeto A ti te tengo mas confianza por ser mi mejor amigo desde hace años –Sonríe la chica mientras le toma de la mano

-Yo… -Se sonroja el joven

-Bueno… Creo que nosotros estaremos viendo que hacen nuestras amadas esposas… No tarden mucho o vendremos por ustedes –Dice sonriendo el hombre de anteojos mientras el y El padre del chino salen del lugar

-En verdad te alegra que nosotros estemos… -Intriga el ambarino al ver salir a los 2 hombres empresarios

-Claro que si tonto… Sabes que te quiero mucho shaoran –Le sonríe la chica y el joven solo puede contestar con una acción que sorprende a la chica

-Yo también te quiero sakura pero… -Le dice mientras la abraza con suma delicadeza

-Shhh –Le interrumpe la chica –Mejor me dices lo que tengas que decir luego… Ahora démonos prisa o nuestras madres harán todo un desfile para anunciar el compromiso –Alza la vista hacia el joven castaño

El chico solo asiente y seguido la joven solo se aparta de el y le toma la mano mientras lo hala para que la siga. El chico sonríe un poco mientras ve como su ahora "Prometida" camina frente a el con un pequeño brillo especial en los ojos, y que aunque el esta Al borde de la alegría hay algo que aun le preocupa…

"Te lo diré lo mas pronto posible… Te lo prometo sakura" –piensa el ambarino con una sonrisa.

CONTINAURA…

**HI! Pues aquí un capitulo narrado solo en 3ra persona, espero les haya agradado y nos leemos aquí o en mi otro fic. Besos y feliz Fin de semana.**


	9. Un día juntos

**Muy buen día tengan todos ustedes mis queridos lectores, y bueno les quiero pedir una disculpa por no haber actualizado ningún fic. Lo que pasa es que las lluvias me afectaron y pues termine en cama con dolor de cabeza y fiebre ^^U Bueno pero pasando a otro tema… Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo y muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado. **

**Cap. 9 "Un día juntos"**

**Sakura pov:**

Puedo sentir los rayos del sol en mi rostro, eso anuncia que ya ah amanecido, Aun asi me pesan los parpados como para poder ver a mí alrededor. Tanteo con mi mano hasta aquel pequeño aparato sobre el mueble de noche. Con un poco de fuerza lo golpeo y deja de sonar, me niego a levantarme pues mi cuerpo pesa demasiado para mí. No quiero mirar la luz! Tomo la frazada y nuevamente me tapo con ella como si quisiera que no hubiera salido el sol…

El sueño me quiere tomar nuevamente pero se que no debo dormir mas, porque además de ser ya un poco tarde, hoy tengo que salir de compras…Pero no tengo ánimos para nada. Aunque a punto de recuperar mí sueño un estruendoso golpe me hace dar un brinco y sentir como soy asfixiada por alguien al mismo tiempo que la luz me da de lleno en el rostro.

-Cuñada! –Nuevamente esas vocecitas oh que día me espera… -Vamos! Levántate sakura…

-Fanren… por favor déjame dormir 5 minutos mas –Pido clemencia al escuchar la voz de Fanren Li

-Nada de dormir… Hoy tenemos que ir de compras asi que levántate de una vez… -De un momento a otro ya me encuentro de pie y en camino al baño

-Oye… por que tanta prisa… Digo tenemos todo el fin de semana para ir al centro comercial… -Insisto mientras doy un bostezo y me foto los ojos con una mano

-Mira… Tal vez para ti sea mucho tiempo, pero no queremos que dejes todo lo de la boda a ultima hora… -Al abrir totalmente los ojos me encuentro con el rostro de aquella chica castaña mayor a mi pero muy parecida a…

-Pero… ni siquiera se cuando es la boda –Rezongo con el argumento que tengo

-Aun asi… la boda no será en mas de dos meses… -Abro los ojos aun mas al escuchar eso

-¡Que! Pero ¿Cómo? –Pregunto mientras me detengo frente a la puerta del baño

-Hay sakura… Eres igual o más despistada que mi hermanito… Pero creo que no recuerdas lo que dijeron ayer ¿cierto?

Mi cabeza trabaja al cien por tratar de saber a que se refiere pero no lo logro puesto que ayer recibí tantas sorpresas y noticias. –Bueno etto… -Tartamudeo

-Jaja hay sakura… De seguro no escuchaste nada por haber estado junto a mi hermanito todo el tiempo… -Ante ver como me guiña el ojo, solo desvió su mirada y me concentro en la puerta del baño que se encuentra frente a mi

-No se… no se porque lo dices... –Trato de sonar lo mas normal del mundo

-Si claro… Pero bueno… mejor date prisa que el que no puedas utilizar un brazo ya es suficiente retardo para todavía quedarnos charlando mas… -Yo asiento con la cabeza mientras la miro de reojo –Apropósito… -Me vuelve a llamar -¿Cómo te hiciste eso? –Me giro del todo y veo que señala hacia mi mano

-Ah… pues bueno… Una caída –Le digo con nerviosismo

-Oh bueno… -Veo que se encoge de hombros –Oye… Donde tienes tu ropa, para que elija la que te llevaras hoy?

-Ah… Eh no… no hay problema, yo puedo buscarla sola… -Le digo mientras sonrió un poco

-No, déjame ayudarte… Así nos daremos prisa… Además no hay porque desconfiar ambas somos mujeres… -Después su mirada se torna extraña –Y cuñadas… -Me mira mientras alza una ceja

-Si ya! Claro… -Me escabullo al baño y entro cuando siento como nuevamente los colores regresan a mi rostro. Una vez adentro puedo escuchar algunas risas de parte de Fanren pero prefiero ignorarlas por lo que entro a la ducha…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

-Estoy agotado… ¿Podemos descansar un poco? –Pide el joven ambarino mientras se tira en una banca del centro comercial

-No… Todavía faltan muchas tiendas que visitar –Frunce el ceño la china de cabellos largos

-Pero Fuutie… -Rezonga el chico

-Nada de peros Xiao… Tan solo mira como sakura no se queja de nada –Le señala a la japonesa que se encuentra rodeada de las otras 2 hermanas Li

-Solo porque no le hacen caso… -Susurra el ambarino al notar cierta expresión de fastidio en el rostro de su "Prometida"

La mujer mayor solo le mira con diversión y después vuelve la mirada a sus otras dos hermanas –Oigan… Xiao ya quiere descansar… ¿Sakura que opinas? –Arquea una ceja

-Yo… Yo digo que… que ya… que ya me canse de caminar –Suplica la chica mientras se sienta a lado del ambarino

-Ves… te dije que sabiendo como es sakura también estaría cansada al igual que yo… -Reprocha con los ojos entrecerrados a sus hermanas

-Pero bien que la conoces ¿cierto xiaolang? –Le manda una mirada picara y el chico solo se sonroja bajando la cabeza mientras que la joven a su lado solo mira con expresión de confusión

-Bueno… como ustedes se han cansado ya –Hablo la menor de las Li con cierto tono gracioso al ver que su hermano aun seguía sonrojado –Iremos a comprar algunas cosas mas y después podemos vernos en algún lugar para comer ¿Les parece? –Sugirió a lo que los jóvenes se miraron entre si

-Esta bien… mientras estaremos aquí –Se encoje de hombros el chico

-Excelente! –Dice una de ellas –pero… -Su expresión se torna seria

-Que ocurre? –Intriga la japonesa

-Se ven tan Kawai! –Chilla de repente Feimei Li exaltando a todos quienes le miraban con atención pero cuando las otras dos mujeres notaron a que se refería su hermana solo sonrieron abiertamente provocando que los jóvenes prometidos se sonrojaran al notar que estaban uno a lado de otro tanto que hasta sakura había recargado su cabeza en el hombro de el chino, aunque cuando lo captaron rápidamente se separo de el y miro hacia otro sitio.

-Bueno… nos vamos ya… aun quedan cosas que encargo Shiefa –Hablo la mayor del momento

-Cierto… fue una lastima que no nos pudiera acompañar, aunque supongo que eso se gana por las responsabilidades de cuidar a la pequeña Kumiko –Responde Fuutie, pero aun cuando los chicos que ya no tenían color de tomate maduro han asentido ella les manda una mirada un tanto extraña –Solo espero que nuestra querida parejita de aquí nos de a unos bellos sobrinos –Les guiña un ojo y al instante el color perdido en el rostro de los castaño regresa pero aumentado

-Jaja cierto… pero aunque que se casen no significa que van a dejar los estudios –Apunto la china de cabello largo y sonrió divertida al ver como los jóvenes desviaban la mirada hacia otro punto con las mejillas totalmente rojas

-Ya… -Interrumpió Fanren –Quieren dejar de hacer sonrojar al par de tortolitos… Que tal si ellos piensan disfrutar un poco de su intimidad antes de tener un hijo –Ante lo dicho con "aparente" seriedad, la pareja no hizo mas que sonrojarse aun mas e incluso se noto como ambos dejaban de respirar –Pero bueno… nos veremos después –Se despidieron las mujeres de jovial sonrisa mientras caminaban por el centro comercial hacia otros locales dejando un silencio incomodo entre el par de castaños.

-Ejem… etto… pues –El primero en hablar fue el castaño y la chica a su lado al fin le miro al rostro –Yo…

-Seria bueno que demos una vuelta mas ¿no quieres? –Sugirió la castaña aun con nerviosismo y su compañero asiente por lo que ambos se pusieron de pie y empezaron a caminar

-Tus hermanas son todo un lío… Creo que no han cambiado en nada a como las recordaba –Suspiro la chica

-Si… Aunque son mayores que yo, creo que tiene la mente mas infantil –Se resigna el joven mientras mete las manos en sus bolcillos.

-Cierto… -Baja la cabeza la joven –Pero bueno… Creo que están mas emocionadas con esto del matrimonio arreglado que nosotros ¿no te parece?-Sonríe divertida la chica

-Ah?... Cierto… pero –El joven se lleva una mano al mentón –Por que dijiste que "mas" ¿Acaso también estas feliz? –Dijo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

-Eh?... –Le mira la castaña y ahí entiende sus palabras y con un leve sonrojo en el rostro asiente –Si… bueno creo que es mejor eso de casarnos entre nosotros porque nos conocemos desde hace tiempo y bueno pues… -Tartamudeo –Etto… tal ves con el tiempo nos acostumbraremos a esto… -Le sonrió de forma nerviosa pero el chico solo se detuvo en seco -¿Pasa algo? –Se preocupo la chica deteniendo su andar

-Tu… tu quieres que algo mas pase entre nosotros… algo mas que amigos? –Pregunta tartamudeando

-Ah… Etto pues si… Digo, si tu no lo quieres pues, bueno mis padres comentaron que si en un año lo nuestro no funcionaba podíamos romper el matri… -Pero fue interrumpida por un abrazo de parte del joven que se encontraba rodeándola con sus brazos sobre la cintura y la cabeza recargada en el hombro de la chica –Sha… sahoran… -Musito con sorpresa

-Gracias… -Susurro el joven junto a su oído –Te prometo que no fallare… -Sakura quien solo estaba sorprendida y tratando de asimilar las palabras no encontró una buena respuesta para ello pero, aun asi respondió el abrazo que aquel chico le daba, bueno paso su mano por el hombro de este y pues la otra mano…

Poco después se separaron y aunque shaoran estaba sonrojado sonreía abiertamente al igual que ella.

-Bueno y que aremos mientras llega la hora de vernos con tus hermanas –Pregunta la castaña

-No lose… supongo que se tardaran… hagamos algo para distraernos como… emm –Se pone un tanto pensativo -¿Qué te parece ir al cine? –Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente

-Ah… pues si, creo que eso estará bien aunque… -La chica cambio la expresión por una mas seria que inquieto al ambarino –Que película veremos? –Arqueo una ceja

-Ah, pues bueno… Como no conozco mucho de este sitio, pero aun asi supongo que cualquier película será entendible para nosotros ¿no crees? –La chica asintió

-Cierto, aunque… -Dudo por un momento –Procuremos que no sea de terror –Se encoje de hombros y avanza a paso mas rápido

-Porque… ¿Tienes miedo? –Le alcanza el chico y ella solo se pone nerviosa

-No, claro que no… es solo que… bueno –Tartamudea con nerviosismo en la voz

-Jaja claro que tienes miedo sakura… Se nota luego, luego –Sonrió con victoria el chino

-Hoe! No soy una miedosa… -Hace un puchero la chica y el solo ríe un poco mas

-Temes miedo… -Se burla –o porque no… me demuestras lo contrario –Sugiere con una mirada tenebrosa que hace sudar frio en la chica

-Pues… -Al notar cierta satisfacción en el rostro de su compañero, sakura no dudo en aceptar –Claro… Te demostrare que no le tengo miedo a nada –Sonríe con orgullo

-Oh, bueno… eso lo veremos –Dice un poco sorprendido pero aun asi muy confiado

-Que sucederá si aguanto la película que elijas? –Arquea una ceja

-No lose… te daré lo que quieras –Se encoje de hombros –Pero si yo gano… -Interrumpe la sonrisa de satisfacción en su compañera –Tu me darás lo que yo pida…

-Hecho… -Asintió la castaña mientras ambos estrechaban manos

Y asi juntos caminaron hasta la sala donde se supone comprarían los boletos, shaoran decidió por una película que tenia subtítulos en ingles pues como estaban en Italia no podían entender mucho aunque lo bueno es que ambos manejaban el ingles a la perfección, aunque bueno sakura también sabia el español solo que su acompañante no. La película era "Viernes 13" y aunque shaoran no lo supiera y o pensara que esa película podría ser la mejor para ganar la apuesta su argumento estaba muy equivocado pues sakura ahogo un pequeño grito de alivio al recordar que esa película ya la había visto en España y pues no le daría miedo al saber de que trataba.

-Muy bien… Entremos –Sonríe el chino mientras sujeta un vaso de soda

-Si… -asintió una sakura que fingía estar nerviosa pues no quería que el notara que no tenia miedo, aun asi camino un poco torpe hasta donde se suponía eran sus respectivos asientos uno a lado del otro.

Cuando llegaron ambos se sentaron, les habían tocado puestos en la parte central del cine y pues ahí colocaron las palomitas en el lado de sakura y "La" soda en el de shaoran, y pues como cada uno estaba en su mundo no habían notado que solo habían pedido un refresco o eso fue hasta que la película dio inicio y ambos chocaron manos al tratar de tomar el envase de plástico.

-Ah… -Se miraron un rato y en tono bajo shaoran susurro –creo que olvidamos otro vaso, creo que iré por otro ¿Te parece? –Pregunto cuando intentaba ponerse de pie pero sakura se lo impidió

-No, asi esta bien… Yo no tomo tanto, es decir… casi no acostumbro a beber cosas dulces, pero creo que hoy podemos compartir –Sonrió al ambarino

-Segura? –Arqueo una ceja

-Si… Además, yo traigo otro popote conmigo, siempre tomo uno extra y bueno –Explico rápidamente

-Shhhh –Se escucho a sus espaldas –Mocosos dejen de hacer ruido que la mejor parte esta por ocurrir –Llamo un señor de unos 30, 35 años del cual no se ve muy bien el rostro dado la escasa luz

-Vamos déjalos cielo… recuerda que ahora es cuando mas los jóvenes aprovechan la escena para estar con su novia y poder quedarse junto a ellas para que asi no tengan miedo, aun recuerdo como fue que me robaste mi primer beso –Suspiro una mujer de mas o menos la misma edad que a con su aquel sujeto

Los chicos solo miraron que aquella pareja a pesar de ya ser un tanto maduros seguían pareciendo simples adolescentes por lo cual se disculparon y voltearon a la pantalla un poco incómodos al notar que ambos señores empezaban con su sesión de besos.

-"Mala idea" –Se dijo sakura mentalmente al notar que justamente en la pantalla iba la peor y mas temible escena de la película, pues recordaba muy bien que cuando vio aquella parte tardo un buen tiempo en poder conciliar el sueño

-Tienes miedo? –Pregunto el chico al ver la cara pálida de su prometida

-No… es solo que… -Hablo casi en un susurro la chica

-Oh vamos… tranquila –Le sonrió el chico mientras pasaba su mano por la mejilla de ella

-Gracias por preocuparte –Sonrió la chica y al no poder evitarlo ella recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja mirando aun la pantalla pero aun asi con cierto temor al ver las escenas

-Oh… lo ves cariño… te dije que siempre es lo mismo –Se escucho una voz a sus espaldas provocando que la chica se volviera nuevamente a aquella pareja

-Tienes razón… Creo que siempre es una buena estrategia –Sonrió el hombre y la castaña solo se sonrojo escondiendo la cabeza en el hombro del ambarino

**Shaoran pov:**

Que día tan feliz eh tenido… Desde que me levante pensé que no seria bueno puesto que saldríamos de compras al centro comercial mientras los padres de sakura y los míos hablaban sobre sus negocios. Pero creo que me equivoque aunque bueno… eso no evita que recuerde aun aquellos bochornosos comentarios de parte de mis hermanas.

-Oye shaoran –La voz de sakura me regresa a la realidad y miro que en su rostro aparece una mueca de desconcierto.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto al instante, la película termino hace unos minutos de hecho vamos saliendo de la sala.

-Nada… Es solo que te vi muy distraído… ¿En que pensabas? –Arque una ceja

-Ah… Yo… pues en –Busco algún tema que sea creíble para no decir que pensaba en lo maravillosamente feliz que estoy a su lado –En que me alegro que no te haya asustado la película ¿Cierto?

-Ah… etto pues… no, no me asusto mucho –Ambos detuvimos nuestro andar –De hecho creo que no preste atención a ella por que… -Su frase quedo a medias y se vio silenciada con una mueca pensativa

-De que?

-De… de nada, no… no era nada –Se lleva una mano a la nuca –Es solo que me dio un poco de sueño, si eso… me dio sueño en la película y por eso no me dio tanto miedo –Su sonrisa parece un tanto nerviosa

-¿Segura? –Me acerco a ella

-Si… claro, es mas… -Se lleva una mano a la boca –Creo que el sueño nuevamente me regresa –Se gira esquivándome y empieza a caminar a paso veloz

-Oye espera! –Le digo al momento de alcanzarla

-Que ocurre? –Se voltea a verme

-No, no es nada solo que… -Siento que me sonrojo un poco ante su expectante mirada –Deberíamos ir a otro lado

-Ah?... Eh bueno porque no –Asiento con la cabeza y nuevamente empezamos nuestro camino

-oigan –Ante el llamado sakura y yo nos detenemos –Si ustedes… -Dice un niño como de unos 8 años quien se acerca nosotros a quien volteé a ver solo para asegurarme de que fuéramos nosotros a quienes le hablaba

-Que sucede? –Pregunta sakura al ver aquel pequeño llegar con nosotros

-Quiero… quiero ofrecerles esta rosa –Muestra una pequeña rosa hecha de hilo

-¿Una rosa? –Pregunto yo arqueando una ceja y el niño asiente

-Esta rosa es especial… Dicen que ayuda al amor y la fidelidad –Nos sonríe el pequeño de cabello negro

-Amor? –Intriga sakura con un leve rubor en las mejillas –Pero…

-Si verán… -Empieza a explicar el niño pero la voz de una mujer interrumpe en ello

-Disculpen a mi hijo, es solo que… le gusta ofrecer las rosas que el hace, a las parejas que vienen aquí –Sonríe la mujer de cabello negro igual que el pequeño

-¿El las hace? –Pregunta sakura al tomar la flor que el pequeño niño le extendía –Vaya! Se ve que tienes talento –Sonríe ella al niño que no se si fue mi imaginación, ver que se sonrojo por el cumplido.

-Cierto… -Digo al momento que sakura me pasa la rosa en las manos -¿Cuento cuesta? –Pregunto inmediatamente

-Ah?... No… yo no las vendo… me gusta regalarlas a los enamorados –Sonríe el pequeño

-¿Enserio? –Pregunta sakura

-Si… -Asiente –Me gusta dárselas porque así serán felices en su relación y no pelearan tanto… Además de que… -El niño baja la mirada

-Que ocurre? –Dice sakura

-Lo que pasa es que mi hijo dice que cuando el sea grande le gustaría tener una novia muy linda y cariñosa –Habla la mujer con tono alegre y noto como el niño se sonroja –Mamá! –Reprocha este

-Wow… pues no dudo que muchas niñas se mueran por ti, eres toda una ternura –Sakura se inclina un poco hasta poder tocar el cabello del niño y regalarle una sonrisa mientras mueve su pelo.

-Gr… gracias señorita –Musita el con una pequeña reverencia

-Y aparte eres muy caballeroso… -le alaga sakura mientras se incorpora nuevamente a mi lado

-Creo que les dejo la flor… -Señala el pequeño a lo que se encuentra entre mi mano derecha

-ah… seguro que no te debo nada –Le pregunto y niño niega con la cabeza

-No… no es nada –Sonríe el pequeño

-Gracias –Dice sakura y yo asiento con la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento

-Bueno… creo que nos vamos porque de seguro ya les quitamos parte del tiempo para su cita –Habla la mujer mientras toma la mano del pequeño

-Cita? –Pregunto yo confundido

-Si, lamentamos haberlos interrumpido –Señala hacia nosotros y yo en este momento me doy cuenta de que eh sujetado a sakura por la cintura, ella me mira igual y el calor aumenta en mi rostro –Les deseo que sean felices en su matrimonio y aunque se ven un poco jóvenes se nota que se aman mucho y eso es lo importante –Yo me enciendo mas del rostro y después de que aquella extraña mujer y su hijo desaparecieran en una tienda volteo a ver a sakura

-Oye yo… -Musito aun incomodo y veo que se encuentra encogida de hombros y con una mirada dirigida hacia la mano que tiene libre

-Creo que con esto será difícil no llamar la atención –Alza la mirada un poco divertida

-Ah… -Miro sin entender y noto su sonrisa –a que te refiere… -Mi frase se corta al ver que alza su mano y ahí noto ese pequeño aro que tiene en uno de sus dedos junto a un pequeño diamante –oh ya!... –Exclamo al recordar que ayer frente a todos tuve que entregarle el anillo a sakura para hacer oficial nuestro compromiso.

-Je… pero bueno, vayamos a caminar por ahí, no me quiero quedar aquí parada –Me habla mientras toma mi mano y empieza a halar de ella

-Oye espera… -Le digo mientras me detengo

-Ahora que? –Me mira ladeando la cabeza

-Ten –Extiendo mi brazo dándole la rosa

-Oh, era eso… Gracias –Toma la flor y la sujeta en su mano –Ahora si vayamos –Me dice regalándome un sonrisa pero como noto que ya no me toma de la mano es porque no puede ya que teniendo la flor en una y la otra aun indispuesta aun…

Sonrojado por mi atrevimiento me acerco hasta sakura y le paso un brazo por la cintura, ella me mira un poco sorprendida pero no dice nada y así empiezo a caminar. –A donde quieres ir? –Le pregunto mirándola de reojo

-Ah… pues… no lose… mmm –Hace una mueca pensativa –Ya se! –Exclama de repente –Vayamos a jugar videojuegos

-¿Videojuegos? -Intrigo

-Si… Acaso has olvidado que me gustan?-Hace un puchero mientras se coloca frente a mi

-No… Es solo que pensé que no los jugabas más… -Contesto

-Bueno… no los eh jugado desde que me fui a España… a decir verdad creo que eh perdido practica pero… -Su mirada se enfoca en mi –Ahora puedo volver a jugar con la ayuda del mejor jugador de ellos

-Bueno en eso no te equivocas… no existe nadie que me gane –Digo en cierto tono de burla pero solo como broma y noto que ella suelta una risita

-Si claro… El maestro "Shaoran Li" que fue vencido por una niña de 6 años –Me mira de forma graciosa y yo aparento enojo

-No me ganaste... Fue trampa, solo por eso –La miro con ojos entrecerrados

-Si claro… Yo no tengo la culpa de que tengas debilidad por el chocolate y hayas preferido comerte la tablilla en lugar de continuar el juego –Su mirada se me hace un tanto sarcástica al igual que su voz

-Hey!... tu lo hiciste apropósito, me regalaste un chocolate justo cuando estaba a punto de ganar –Me cruzo de brazos

-Jeje ok si fue un poco de trampa –Sonríe divertida –Pero por eso mismo te doy la oportunidad de la revancha ¿quieres? –Yo dudo un segundo y después acepto

-Esta bien, solo que esta vez no me distraeré por nada en el mundo –Cierran el trato con un apretón de manos

**-+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+**

-Te gane! –Festeja la castaña ante la expresión sorprendida de su compañero

-Pero… como –Señalo a la maquina donde jugaban

-Ya vez… ni siquiera porque tu cuentas con ambas manos pudiste ganar –Dice alzando la mano que traía un guante –Sabia que perderías… -Le giña un ojo

-Ahggg Tú has de hacer trampa nuevamente –Le reprocha el chino

-Si claro…

-Lo que pasa es que… -Se detuvo antes de completar su frase

-Que? –Le mira la chica con ojos atentos

-mmm mejor vayámonos… Afuera te lo diré –Le toma de la mano y la hala hacia el

- oye pero que… -Demasiado tarde, ya se encontraban afuera de la sala de videojuegos -¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Recrimina la chica

-Es solo que… -El castaño se pasa una mano por el cabello en señal de resignación. En verdad su prometida no había notado que todos en aquella sala la miraban con cara de idiotas. Y pero aun fue cuando noto por que era, pues su pareja iba con una pequeña falda en tono rosa y una blusa negra ceñida que es de tirantes dejando a la vista mucho mas de lo que quisiera y a la imaginación ni se diga. Y eso no le gustaba… No le gustaba que alguien mirara de una forma tan… tan obscena que le daba rabia, claro que ahí habían chicos de todas las edades, por eso es que se la paso muy distraído enviando miradas de ira a todo aquel que quisiera acercase a SU prometida. Tal vez fuera un trato el matrimonio pero… De algo estaba seguro, defendería aquello que mas quiere en la vida. A ella… A SU Sakura porque no dejaría que nadie mas la mire aparte de el…

-Oye… estas bien –La llamada de atención por parte de sakura hizo que el ambarino reaccionara al instante

-Ah… si claro… Oye, bueno como me ganaste te invito algo de comer –Trata de sonreír

-no íbamos a esperar a tus hermanas –apunto ella

-Ah es cierto pero…

-No nos esperen mas… ya hemos llegado –Se escucho la voz de una de las mencionadas

-Vaya ya era hora –Dice en tono de fastidio el menos de los Li

-Supongo que algo ocurrió ¿cierto Xiao? –intriga la mirada de Fanren

-Ah… etto… pues yo…

-Dejen eso para luego –Interrumpe Shiefa –Vayamos a comer que ya es tarde –Todos deciden asentir y caminan hacia un negocio de comida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.. -.-.-

"No creí que fuera tan celoso…" –piensa el chico mirando el techo de la habitación "pero que dices… es claro que no te gusta que nadie la mire a parte de ti, y aunque sabes que ella no siente nada por ti, tu si la amas y demasiado" –suelta un suspiro al aire cuando al fin ah logrado admitir sus sentimientos…

-Xiao… puedo pasar –La voz femenina desde la puerta le hizo volver a la realidad

-Adelante Fanren… -Se sienta sobre el lecho

-Tienes que explicarme algo hermanito… -ambos se miran y una charla entre los hermanos Li surge con un solo tema "¿Qué sientes por sakura?"

CONTINUARA…

**Jeje perdón por la demora… creo que se me paso la mano al tardar tanto ^^U Pero bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap. Si shaoran se vio un "poco" [Yo diría un mucho] posesivo con sakura… y celoso… **

**No planeaba poner algo así pero… Bueno hace poco yo tuve un pequeño arranque de celos que bueno… etto eso es otro asunto… Esta semana termina mi otro fic. Tal vez muchos no le hayan entendido pues yo tampoco lo hice jaja xd pero bueno, pensaba borrarlo y tal vez en un futuro volver a escribirlo pero… No lose, tengo un sentimiento hacia ese ya que fue el primero que se me ocurrió. Aun así supongo que no es muy entendible, jeje pero pues es por lo mismo, eran los primeros días que escribía uno y no pensé muy bien ahora me doy cuenta de que hay algunas fallas…**

**Ok, espero dejen su reviews y gracias por la espera…**


	10. El enemigo

**Ejemm Hola… Primero que nada… Perdon por la demora pero eh decidido que los dias de actualizacion seran los miercoles sin falta... Si lose… Hoy es jueves pero ya dije lo siento u.u claro que esta vez tarde mucho porque eh estado muy ocupada entre los examenes y entregas de proyecto etc, etc… Ok mmm aquí les dejo este cap. Espero lo disfruten…**

**Cap. 10 "El enemigo"**

En una bodega a las afueras de Japón, se reune un grupo de 5 personas las cuales son dirijidas por una de ellas, alguien se ecuentra detrás de un escritorio y en su mano sostiene un puro, solo se ve su sonrisa un tanto espelusnante.

-Asi que… La familia Li y Kinomoto celebraran la futura boda de ambos hijos –Habla aqulla figura sosteniendo un periodico en mano

-Asi es… Hace poco anunciaron sobre dicho compromiso –Aparece otra sombra

-Exelente… -Sonrie aun mas –Eso significa que mataremos dos pajaros de un tiro…

-¿Qué planea hacer señora? –Pregunta la voz de una mujer

-Yo… Yo solo planeo como darles mi apreciado regalo de bodas… Creo que sera por adelantado –Vuelve a sonreir al instante en que se pone de pie.

-Eso significa que acturemos en contra de la pareja –Arque una ceja un hombre a frente a aquella mujer de aspecto lujubre

-Pues… Digamos que… Hace tiempo que no nos divertimos y que mejor que regresar a ello con la captura de la preciada Sakura Kinomoto –Fuma un poco del puro

-Entonces nuestro objetivo es esa escuintla? –Pregunta la mujer de cabellera rubia

-Asi es Akane… Les daremos una sorpresita y que mejor que con aquella mocosa que a parte de ser la hija de uno de los empresarios mas ricos en el occidente, tambien tiene ahora un prometido que es heredero a la Fortuna Li, de los mas famosos de todo Hong kong –Responde la mujer con el puro en la mano a todos sus empleados

-Que quiere que hagamos? –Pregunta uno de los hombres

-Pues veras Kenta lo que quiero es que me traigan a Sakura Kinomoto, cuanto antes y mientras mas pronto mucho mejor –Ordena la mujer de cabello azulados mientras se tumba en su asiento

-Asi sera mi señora –Responde la mujer de cabello rubio ondulado que recibe el nombre de Akane

-Eso espero Akane… Sabes muy bien que no me gustan las fallas –Se cruza de pies sobre el escritorio

-¿Qué haremos en cuanto la tengamos? –Intriga un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules

-Sencillo –Sonrie torcidamente la mujer –Pidan un rescate y en cuanto tengan el dinero, ustedes –Señala a los otros tres, [2 mujeres y 1 hombre] –Se encargan de aniquilar a la pequeña Flor de Cerezo –Da otra fumada al puro

-Pero por que quiere matarla ¿No le basta con el rescate? –Interfiere una chica de cabello rosa con el nombre de Hiroko

-Calla! Las ordenes ya estan dadas y sabes que si no las cumples tendras que atenerte a las concecuencias –Sube el Tono de voz

-Pero… -Intenta protestar pero al una mano se lo impide, al voltear ve como su compañero y amigo la sujeta de un brazo y mueve la cabeza en gesto negativo por lo que deciste en la idea de enfrentar a su jefa –De acuerdo –Se suelta repentinamente y baja la mirada

-Bien… Asi me gusta, que me respeten –Suelta una carcajada amarga

-Señora Rin, perdone a mi compañera –Hace una reverencia la mujer rubia de ojos Rojizos

-No hay problema Akane, siempre y cuanto mantengas a esa chiquilla en donde debe estar y le muestres que aquí –Se acerca mas -Soy yo la que manda –Se señala a si misma

-No ocurrira otra vez –Se disculpa el Hombre oji-Azul

-Ya dejense de tonterias… Mejor empiezen con el plan y tu! –Señala hacia la chica con aquel sujeto que la sostuvo –Controla mas a tu amigita o nos puede causar problemas –Rechina los dientes

-Lo… lo are –Asiente el chico

-Ahora si… Akane, Kenta, Hiroko y Yuma… Espero y no me fallen y cumplan el objetivo –Mira hacia todos y golpea la mesa –Ahora largense…

-Como desee –Hacen todos una reverencia y salen hacia otro lado

-Hmmp… Al fin podre progresar y mas aun con la captura de Sakura Kinomoto, es hora de que todo el mundo me conosca y sepa que Runa Ichika Nogushi no es simplemente una criminal de clase baja –Aprieta los puños –Es para que sepan que YO puedo superar a mi estupido hermano –golpea con su puño la mesa y despues relaja el ceño recargandose en el sofa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Muy bien sakura… Me alegra que hayas obedecido a todas la indecaciones que te di hace unas semanas… -Sonrie un hombre de cabello negro y grandes gafas delante de unos ojos grises

-Ahgg No tenia otra opcion cierto? –Arquea una ceja –Ademas ya queria que me quitaran esta cosa –Refunfuña la castaña

-Hija deja al doctor en paz, el no tubo la culpa de que tu te cayeras –Menciona entre risas la mujer de cabellos grises

-Pero madre… -Rueda los ojos la chica

-Tranquila sakura… Por lo menos ten en cuenta de que ahora si podremos hacer nuestra carrera en patinetas –Le guiña un ojo el ambarino

-Cierto… -Alza una mano –Eso es lo unico que en verdad valdra la pena, ya quiero ver como te pones cuando pierdas –Le envia una mirada burlona

-Señorita… Respecto a eso –Le llama el doctor –Usted aun seguira en reabilitacion de su brazo pues aunque ya le quite el cabestillo aun tendra que cuidarse mucho y por ende no podra realizar actividades de alto riesgo o bien podria sufrir otro pequeño golpe y eso podria ser desgarrador para su estado ya que los huesos apenas empiezan a acomodarse en el brazo. –Indica este

-Pero… -Protesta la castaña

-hija ya escuchaste al doctor asi que no puedes ocupar tu patineta en varias semanas mas… -Habla la mujer

-Pues ni modo sera para la otra –Se encoje de hombros el chino mientras le coloca una mano en su hombro

-Si… Eso creo shaoran –Suelta un suspiro de resignacion

-Muy bien, pues yo me retiro –Hace una reverecia el hombre

-Lo acompaño –Se ofrece la mujer

-Gracias y muchas felicidades jovenes, por lo que veo seran una buena pareja de esposos –Sonrie a los castaños y estos se sonrojan bajando la mirada

-Gra… gracias –Musita uno de ellos

-Bueno ahora si lo acompaño –Respobnde con un poco de risa la mujer

-Con su permiso –Se despide el hombre y despues sale este junto a la madre de sakura

-Etto… Bueno pues… Creo que al fin podre mover mas mi mano –Musita la esmeralda mientras alza su brazo y lo mueve con lentitud

-Si… Yo creo que por el momento con eso basta ¿no? Digo… Asi ya podras ocupar ambas manos y nadie tendra que ayudarte –Contesta el chico

-Si… Tienes razon porque… -Piensa un rato –Ni loca vuelo a dejar que Tus hermanas me ayuden a vestirme o a elegir mi ropa –Pone expresion de terror

-Jeje no te quejes te veias muy bien –Habla sin pensar el chico y al entenderlo ambos se quedan en silencio y con el rostro rojo –Digo…

-Gracias shaoran –Murmura la castaña –Aunque no pienso dejar que me vuelvan a hacer salir con esos atuendos aunque… no son tan malos pero creo que son muy… -Cambia su exprecion a una alegre

-Revelativos ¿No?

-Si… eso… A mi no me molesta usar faldas o vestidos pero… No unos que dejan ver todo lo que –Su rostro vuelve a ponerse rojo

-Jaja sabes mejor dejalo asi, por lo menos tu vestimenta no ah cambiado mucho a como cuando vivias aquí ¿cierto? –Sonrie el chico

-Pues no… bueno a excepción de que tengo una amiga que disfruta mucho el hacerme atuendos algo… Extravagantes pero no me quejo, al final de cuentas ella se ve feliz al hacerlo y pues… -Se encoje de hombros al recordar a su amiga Tomoyo quien ademas de vestirla como su modelo tambien la filmaba con su camara de video

-Je bueno… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta? –Sugiere el chino –Digo hace tiempo que no estoy por Japón –Sonrie mientras le extiende una mano

-mmm de acuerdo –Acepta su invitacion y se pone de pie

Asi es como ambos salen del cuarto de la chica pues ya habian pasado 2 semanas desde que anunciaron su compromiso y en estas habian regresado a Japón, claro que la familia Li igual se hayaba en este pais dado a que aun tenian muchas cosas que acordar y entre ellas la fecha de la boda de ambos hijos, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida por ambos y mucho menos por el joven chino…

**Shaoran pov:**

-Oye sakura… No corras

-Por que… ¿Acaso no me puedes alcanzar? –Yo ruedo los ojos pero aun asi no puedo evitar sentirme feliz, en cunto salimos a la calle pasamos por viejos lugares que visitamos cuando eramos niños eso me dio nostalgia y supongo que a ella igual pero por suerte al poco rato llegamos al parque pingüino, si aquel que en el centro tiene bueno pues… un pingüino con una gran corona y es llamado el rey pingüino. En fin…

-Bueno pues entonces preparate por que si te voy a alcanzar –Le envio una mirada retadora

-Suerte con ello –Me guiña el ojo y despues aumenta la velocidad por lo que yo hago lo mismo. No se si es mi imaginacion o que pero siento que sakura en verdad maduro mucho en aquel internado y aunque sigue comportandose como una niña pequeña, ya no lo es…

Veo como su cabello se mueve con el viento y a pesar de que es algo corto tiene un aspecto que me impnotiza… Cuando estoy a unos pocos metros de alcanzarla ella se detiene y por eso mismo es que me freno bruscamente. –Que ocurre –Pregunto una vez que eh retomado el aliento

-No… no es nada solo que… Sabes? Volvamos a mi casa, creo que ya eh corrido demasiado –Se da media vuelta y empieza a caminar

-Oye –La detengo por su brazo –Que tienes? Por que… -Mi frase queda a media por que no se si sea mi imaginacion o ella me esta ¿besando?… Si creo que si puedo sentir sus labios pegados a los mios y como sus manos se pasan por mi nuca, pero bueno aunque no entiendo nada muevo mis brazos hasta su cintura y la apego mas a mi…

-Yo… lo siento shaoran no fue mi –Antes de que vuelva a hablar o pronunciar alguna otra palabra, acerco mis labios hasta los suyos y aunque al inicio parece sorprendida no se mueve, es mas ella corresponde a mi gesto…

-No te disculpes… No tiene nada de malo esto ¿o si? –Cuando nos separamos un poco junto mi frente a la suya y poso mis manos en su cabeza veo que sus ojos estan sorprendidos pero aun asi no dice nada, tal ves no debi hacerlo pero es que…

-Tienes razon… por algo estamos comprometidos ¿no? –Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en su rostro y solo eso bastaba para que a mi me regresaran las ganas de probar nuevamente sus labios, por lo que sin decir nada me acerco nuevamente a ella con un suave pero embriagador beso…

Al poco tiempo cuando el aire nos hace falta ella y yo nos separamos totalmente y despues me sonrie gesto que le devuelvo mientras tomo su mano –Bien entonces regresemos…

-Cierto pero antes quiero… -Su frase no es completada por un pequeño sonido que escucho en su estomago y eso solo me hace sonreir aun mas

-Je esta bien vayamos a comer algo, porque pensandolo bien… No hemos comido nada desde el desayuno –Respondo mientras pongo una mano en mi estomago

-Jeje cierto –Amplia su sonrisa y siento como aprieta mas su mano a la mia –Vayamos a un lugar aquí cerca, no eh ido ahí pero el dia que pase la comida olia muy bien

Yo asiento y entonces empezamos a caminar, claro que aun sostenidos de la mano y aunque yo sigo sorprendido por lo de hace unos minutos y sin saber porque tan rapido habia cambiado de animo decido no decir nada y solo sumirme en mis pensamientos vagos que por el momento no tienen otra cosas en mente mas que recordar los sucesos anteriores…

Seguimos caminando pero de repente…

-Hola sakura… ¿Acaso ya no saludas? –Nuestro andar se detiene y siento como sakura aprieta aun mas mi mano, despues la miro de reojo y veo como pasa saliba mientras aprieta la mandibula…

-Claro que si saludo, Lian –Es mi imaginacion o sakura tiene la sonrisa mas falsa que eh visto en ella, ademas de que parece ser que algo no muy bueno ocurre aquí y ¿Quién es ese sujeto?

CONTINUARA…

**Hola! Jiji pues bueno, querran saber porque hoy la actualizacion ¿no? Bueno pues eso es porque ayer no tuve tiempo para concluir el capitulo u.u eje no me culpen me fui de fiesta jeje ok necesitaba un pequeño descanzo por eso mismo hoy fue la actualizacion… Pasando a otro tema…**

**¿Qué hace Lian en Japon? ¿Qué le dira a sakura? ¿Qué siente Shaoran? ¿Por qué sakura no esta muy feliz? ¿Habra otro beso? ¿Qué pasra con RIN? ¿Secuetraran a Sakura? ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? Ok no lose… jeje bueno nos leemos el proximo miercoles sin falta.**

**Bye y besos… Gracias por comentar ^^**


	11. ¿Quien es Lian?

**Hola, hola! ¿Cómo estan? Je espero que bien y felices y pues… Un nuevo capitulo ha llegado EHHH! URRA! Ok no je bueno… Espero les guste y muchas tanks por sus reviews.**

**Cap. 11 ¿Quién es Lian?**

**Sakura pov:**

No puede ser… Esto no me puede estar pasando… que alguien me diga que solo estoy alucinando… Es… es ¡Lian! Pero… ¿Qué hace en Japón?... Haber… Tranquila sakura, inhala-exala, respira y cuenta hasta 10… -1, 2,… Al diablo! Eso no funciona… Mejor date la vuelta y regresa por donde venias… Oh diablos! Shaoran… Esto no puede ser… Lo habia olvidado, pero… Ahgg es que esto es imposible, de seguro es un sueño… ¿No? Por Kami… que alguien me diga que solo es un mal sueño…

-Que ocurre? –Escucho la voz de alguien a mis espaldas y me giro a verlo

-No… no es nada solo que… sabes? Volvamos a mi casa, creo que ya eh corrido demasiado –Me giro totalmente y empiezo a caminar a un paso que creo… no es nada común

-Oye –Me detengo nuevamente al sentir una de sus manos –Que tienes? Por que –No eh encontrado otra opción y aunque tal vez después me arrepienta de esto o haga el ridículo no importa y menos al ver como Lian mira hacia aquí, por lo que sin pensarlo me acerco a shaoran hasta juntar mis labios con los suyos…

Se que esta sorprendido y no es para menos, digo… Nunca lo había besado pero… -Yo… lo siento shaoran no fue mi... –Antes de que termine mi disculpa al separarme, nuevamente siento sus labios y no se porque pero no me puedo resistir a corresponderle tan solo… Actuo por instinto…

-No te disculpes…No tiene nada de malo esto ¿o si? –Siento su aliento junto al mio y sus manos sobre mi cabeza por lo que aun con ¿sorpresa? Decido responder con una sonrisa… Tal parece no se molesto y solo eso basta para que este yo tranquila, además de que… saben? No estuvo tan mal el beso…

-Tienes razón… por algo estamos comprometidos ¿no? –Aunque siento un poco caliente el rostro no puedo evitar sonreir y como no… si viendo que el esta igual que yo, soprendido, colorado, apenas y controla su respiración y el tono de su voz… Aunque bueno… no se como pero otra vez me esta besando… y vaya que si me tomo por sorpresa…

Cuando nos separamos y veo un poco que ya no esta "esa" persona… decido que es hora de volver aunque en mi intento de decir algo mi estomago me delata con un gruñido a lo que shaoran rie un poco y después acordamos en ir a comer algo…

Empezamos a caminar y se que estamos tomados de la mano pero… no me molesta es mas… me causa una sensación de calma y tranquilidad… Lastimosamente esa tranquilidad no dura mucho al escuchar esa voz… la de aquella persona que tanto eh evitado…

-Hola sakura… ¿Acaso ya no saludas? –Trago pesado y aprieto mas mi mano a la suya, creo que debo enfrentarlo… pero una cosa más, ¿Qué hago?

-Claro que si saludo, Lian –Intento formar mi mejor sonrisa pero creo que en vez de eso solo logro una mueca, y eso no me ayuda mucho que digamos…

-Pues se ve que no recuerdas tus modales… Hace un rato que te vi y tu no me habias hablado, es mas de no ser porque los segui yo creo que nunca me hubieses notado… -Maldita sonrisa burlona en su rostro

-Je… pues no lo había notado… pero es que acaso ¿debo estar al pendiente de cualquier persona que encuentro? –Mi voz sale más sarcástica de lo que creo, algo que no había usado en mucho tiempo y menos de una forma tan acida pero es que me es imposible no estar asi, digo… ¿Qué hace aquí? Acaso no se cansa de tantas llamadas y mensajes que me envía diariamente…

-No exactamente pero si al menos de tu Novio… -Joder! Pero que demonios dice, ¿Novio? Ja! Eso no lo cree ni mi abuela

-¿novio? –Un tono de voz distinto al que escuche antes me saca de mi mundo y es cuando miro de reojo a shaoran, no puedo distinguir que hay en su mirada pero se ve distinta -¿El es tu novio, sakura? –El tono de voz que usa es uno muy extraño pero de repente suelta mi mano…

-Je… no… lo que pasa es que Lian! se ha equivocado… Lo que el querra decir es EX –novio, del verbo YA NO! –recalco esas palabras con un poco de alivio y mas aun al ver que la vida en los ojos de shaoran vuelve a como antes

-Jeje vaya sakurita… Veo que no le has contado nada sobre mi a tu amigito ¿cierto? –Estupido Lian, es todo lo que puedo pensar

-Lo que pasa es que no es mi "Amigito" –Hago una seña con los dedos y después tomo nuevamente la mano de shaoran, ganándome una mirada de sorpresa en el –Shaoran es MI Prometido… y NOVIO –La estúpida sonrisa de Lian se borra como por arte de magia y creo que eh logrado sonreir bien pues incluso me eh ganado una mirada de sorpresa en shaoran

-¿Tu prometido? No sabía que te fueras a casar…

-Eso es porque nunca lo peguntaste, pero bueno… ahora si nos disculpas nos tenemos que ir, ya que acabas de interrumpir nuestra cita ¿Cierto Shao? –Sin saber que hago recargo mi cabeza en el hombro de shaoran y a el lo aferro a mi del brazo, veo como tiene cara de no entender pero a los pocos segundos de mirara nuevamente a Lian, el solo asiente

-Si… Tienes razón mi flor de cerezo… pero dime quien es el? –Señala hacia Lian

-El es Lian, un ex-compañero de secundaria –Sonrio ampliamente, ahh como disfruto eso de EX

-¿Ex? Por que dices eso sakura –Nuevamente la voz de Lian

-Porque…

-Lo que pasa es que una vez que Sakura y Yo nos casemos, ella se quedara con migo y ambos estudiaremos ya sea aquí o en Hong Kong –Algo inesperado dicho por Shaoran me interrumpe y lo único que puedo hacer es abrir mas los ojos aunque recupero la postura al notar como cierto brillo aparece en sus ojos

-Oh ya veo… pero por que Hong Kong –Pregunta Lian con una nueva expecion

-Facil… Yo soy de Hong Kong, solo que conozco desde hace tiempo a sakura y pues ahora hemos formalizado nuestra relación y… perdón por no haberme presentado correctamente mi nombre es Shaoran Li –Veo que el hace una pequeña reverencia y Lian contesta de igual manera

-Oh, es un gusto… Yo soy Lían Mihashi, soy de España pero mi padre es Japones, asi que vine a pasar una temporada con un familir de aquí solo que no esperaba encontrarme con mi hermosa sakura –Asi que esa es la respuesta a mi duda, esperen acaso el dijo ¿Mi? Quien el dio el derecho de decir que soy de el!

-Vaya… Fue bueno conocerte perlo si nos disculpas Sakura y Yo tenemos que seguir con nuestro paseo, asi que ya en otra ocacione charlalemos –Una sonrisa diferente se forma en el rostro de shaoran y al mismo tiempo siento como pasa una de sus manos por mi cintura halandome mas a el

-Me parece bien Li… Ya charlaremos despues verdad sakurita –Frunzo el ceño cuando el me mira y creo que solo le dio divercion pues nuevamente tiene una estupida sonrisa

-Como digas… -Furfullo entre dientes

-Entonces nos vemos Nahagisawa –Veo como Shaoran y Lian aprietan sus manos y tal vez es mi imaginacion pero se siente una gran tencion en el ambiente… incluso un poco mayor con las confusas miradas que se envian esos dos como si se tratara de un… Hoe! Es que acaso…

-Adios Sakura –Siento unos labios sobre mi mejilla y despues veo como Lian se aleja dandonos la espalda, me… se atrevio a besar mi mejilla… Me llevo una mano a esta y la paso por ella, despues vuelvo a fruncir el ceño y de un tiron me suelto del brazo de shaoran quien me ve con confucion.

-¿Quién era el sakura? –Veo que tiene fruncido el ceño y como yo no tengo un mejor ánimo me cruzo de brazos

-Ya te dije que un compañero del colegio –Me encojo de hombros

-Y solo eso… digo lo trataste de una forma muy rara para ser solo un "compañero"

-Pff eso es porque fue mi novio, solo por eso… pero sabes… no quiero tocar ese tema –Desvio la vista hasta un arbol y me doy media vuelta –Vayamos a comer que si no me desmayare aquí mismo –Murmuro mientras empiezo a caminar

-De acuerdo –Escucho la voz de shaoran y empezamos a caminar…

**Shaoran pov:**

Ese sujeto no me dio buena espina… Tan solo al ver como sakura lo trataba me hizo saber que algo no anda bien… Pero creo que fue por eso… es su ex-novio… si, se que me porte un poco raro pero es que no era para mas… Me dieron celos!

Ahora estamos comiendo algo… Cuando llegamos al pequeño lugar ambos pedimos algo de comer y nos sentamos juntos aunque todo ah estado en silencio desde el parque…

-Oye sakura –Le llamo cuando veo como se lleva un vaso de agua a la boca

-Dime –Responde dejando a un lado el vaso

-¿Por qué terminaste con Mihashi? –Decido ir directamente al grano y veo como ella suelta un suspiro y despues empieza a jugar con su comida en el plato

-Ah eso… es una historia que nadie sabe… pero bueno… no le des importancia –Noto que se encoje de hombros pero eso a mi no me basta

-¿Segura? Digo… el se veia que aun te quiere –Aprieto los puños bajo la mesa

-Si eso le dice a todas… -Suelta un suspiro

-¿Todas?

-Si… mira lo que pasa es que terminamos por que el me engaño con una amiga… solo por eso –Por kami, quien engañaria a sakura… ella es la persona mas noble e inocente que conosco… quien en sus cinco sentidos la engañaria…

-¿Te engaño? –Arqueo una ceja

-Si… Pero ya te dije… no le des importancia… -Se lleva un trozo de sushi a la boca

-Oh bueno pero…

-que? ¿Acaso quieres saber todo con lujo de detalle? –El tono de voz en sakura me exalta un poco lo dice de una forma tan sarcastica que me es imposible saber que es ella

-N… no… claro que no, es solo que –Tratamudeo al ver la intensa mirada que ella mi envia

-Lo siento… creo que sigo un poco exaltada… -recarga la cabeza en la silla –Tu no tienes la culpa de mi mal humor hmp… -una pequeña sonrisa se forma en su rostro –Pero sabes?... te dire todo… ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Ah… -Me confundo, ella tiene una mirada un poco apagada y distinta pero aun asi me mira a los ojos como si quisiera saber que pienso

-Si… ¿quieres que te cuente todo o solo lo que preguntes?

-Yo… emm etto…

-Esta bien te dire todo –Acaso es adivina? Ok ya… pero ahora si que debo poner atencion por lo que no digo nada mas y solo asiento.

-Bie veras… -Empieza a jugar con su comida –Lian fue mi novio en secundaria, anduvimos por mmm nose… creo que medio año –Parese dudar pues se lleva una mano al menton –Si creo que medio año o uno… en fin… A el lo conoci al llegar a España, era mi compañero y pues nunca le hable tenia fama de ser un play boy o algo asi pero en fin… o eso hasta que un dia en tercer año, creo… -Se encoje de hombros –El me pidio salir y pues como yo tenia en mente evitar mi compromiso saliendo con alguien acepte, pero despues de que ya hubiese aceptado ser su novia el seguia interesado en otras y asi… y para no hacerte larga la historia pues… Un dia que lo fui a buscar a las canchas el se estaba besuquiando con una compañera que ademas de mi compañera era la novia de mi mejor amigo, despues de eso termine con el y pues aunque me pidio perdon yo nunca se lo eh dado… por eso no lo trate tan bien que digamos –Suelta una pequeña risa

-Oh ya veo… asi que fue por eso… -Me recargo en el asiento

-Si… y como nunca le tome importancia no te lo habia dicho, ademas de que nunca hablamos de mi vida o la tuya je… y hace poco que nos reencontramos –Yo asiento con una sorisa cosa que ella me devuelve –Bueno… creo que deberiamos irnos, el clima parece que no nos favorecera en mucho y ahora que recuerdo nuestros padres iban a salir a la empresa o algo asi…

-Vaya como que no te importa mucho el negocio ¿cierto?

-Je, tu sabes que a mi el dinero no me importa y que aparte no me interesa manejar parte de la compañía pero bueno… creo que no nos quda otra mas que aprender –Suelta un suspiro

-Si… Pero por lo menos tu no tendras gran cargo de ellas en cuanto nos casemos –Hablo sin pensar o mas bien lo que pensaba en voz alta

-Ah… cierto, y hablando de eso… Bueno etto… -De pronto su rostro se torna color rojo y mueve sus manos sobre su regazo de forma nerviosa –Mi… mi madre me dijo que lo de… bueno que cuando nos hayamos, casado… -Hace una pausa –Debemos seguir estudiando ya que mientras no seamos mayores de edad no podremos asumir todo el cargo de la compañía aunque si podemos ayudar trabajando medio tiempo ahí, bueno y tambien dijo que… -Yo asiento con la cabeza pero noto que ella empieza a ponerse un poco tensa –Bueno, que… lo que dijeron tus hermanas el otro dia en el centro comercial sobre, etto ya sabes eso de que si tendriamos un… -Me hace una señal como esperando que yo le ayude a terminar o que ya le haya entendio y bueno siendo sincero, si ya entendi…

-Oh hablas de lo de tener un hi… -Digo con el rostro caliente

-Eso… si, que bueno que me has entendido –Me interrumpe y yo agradesco a eso –Bueno me dijeron que podemos esperar el tiempo que creamos necesario y bueno tambien dijo que si algun vinculo sentimental nace entre nosostros que, no habra necesidad de un divorcio al año de casados –De un momento a otro siento como una alegria interna surge en mi interior

-ah… ya, pero…

-sabes? No me siento muy comoda con este tema… creo que es algo "Apresurado" pero bueno ya sabes como es mi familia y la tuya –Se encoje de hombros

-Cierto… -Asiento con la cabeza

-Bueno… emm ¿nos vamos? –Arquea una ceja

-Si… vamos… -Después ambos nos ponemos de pie y dejo pagado la cuenta, al salir del lugar veo que el cielo esta gris por lo que supongo va a llover.

-Parece que va a llover –Digo mientras caminamos

-Si… te digo algo… -Miro de reojo a sakura quien mira hacia el cielo con cierta alegría –Me gusta mucho cuando llueve, así me puedo mojar, en España siempre que llovía salía a dar una vuelta… Claro que sola porque mis amigos no querían mojarse…

-Oh, bueno a mi no me molesta mojarme aunque si lo que viene después que son los resfriados y todo eso… -Sonrió al ver como ella hace lo mismo

-je, entonces démonos prisa o nos mojaremos

-Espera… -La tomo de un brazo –Si quieres podemos dar otra vuelta, digo… hace tiempo que no me enfermo –Veo como sus ojos brillan por un momento

-Enserio?

-Si, es mas… -Antes de terminar de hablar escucho un pequeño sonido proveniente de mi bolcillo –Oh espera es mi teléfono…

-Bueno… Madre!… si… si esta aquí conmigo… Oh ya… pero y si… mmm esta bien, los esperaremos pero tengan cuidado el clima no se ve muy bien… esta bien, adiós –termino la conversación

-Que te dijo tu mamá? –Me giro a ver a sakura

-Ah… dice que tus padres y los míos tienen que salir a Corea del sur hoy mismo pues creo surgió un imprevisto en cierto producto… Por lo cual ahorita están en tu casa y planean salir además de que 2 de mis hermanas regresaron a Hong Kong y la otra volvió a Tokio para seguir sus estudios por lo cual nos quedaremos con Fanren –Explico brevemente

-Oh ya veo… Por cosas como esas es que no me gusta mucho la idea de los negocios –de un momento a otro la mirada de sakura se vuelve sombría y un poco apagada al mismo tiempo de que algunas gotas empiezan a caer

-Creo que si nos mojaremos –Murmuro mientras siento el agua caer en mi rostro

-Si… -Noto que sakura ya no esta tan alegre como hace un momento ¿acaso dije algo malo?

-Oye estas bien

-Si… es solo que recordé que cuando era pequeña y mis padres salían yo me quedaba en casa con mi hermano pero cuando el se caso entonces me quedaba yo sola o al menos unas veces cuando no había nadie en casa… -Creo que eso le trae malos recuerdos pues sus ojos se vuelven cristalinos

-pero no te quedabas con la señora Janeth o su hija?

-Si pero sabes?... no es lo mismo a tu propia familia además de que varias ocasiones ni siquiera ellas estaban –Se da la vuelta y alza el rostro, creo que no debí preguntar… acaso soy idiota… olvide que ella ya había mencionado eso cuando éramos niños incluso me lo dijo el día que volví temporalmente a Hong Kong y ella se quedaba sola en su casa…

**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+**

-Perdón creo que lo había olvidado… tu misma lo habías dicho

-No te preocupes… mejor… vayamos a dar otra vuelta que me gusta mucho el agua –Responde con una sonrisa la chica

-Esta bien –Le devuelve el gesto el ambarino

Después ambos empiezan a caminar hasta una calle la cual estaba algo vacía por lo que empezaron a corre bajo la lluvia hasta el punto de que el chico se resbalo y cayo en un charco de agua con lodo…

-jeje estas bien? –pregunta entre risas la chica al mirar a su compañero

-Si… solo que creo me ensucie un poco –Se mira la ropa el chico

-Vamos shaoran no seas llorón, mejor levántate –Le extiende una mano

-Ah gracias… -Entrecierra la mirada al ver como ella sigue riendo, pero en cuanto toma su mano ella resbala y ambos caen nuevamente al suelo solo que antes de que sakura cayera totalmente al suelo shaoran la empuja para que quede encima de el y así no se lastime

-Ah eso no fue muy bueno –Musita ella con una mano en la cabeza

-Cierto… y mas aun cuando tu no debes golpearte ese brazo –Murmura el

-Gracias… de no ser por ti me hubiera pegado otra vez y nuevamente tendría que usar esa cosa tan odiosa

-Je creo que si… emmm –Un pequeño silencio surge entre ellos pues a pesar de la lluvia ambos caen en cuenta de la posición de la caída, por lo que se mira por un momento y después se ponen de pie

-Yo… etto… creo que deberíamos volver –Musita la chica

-Si… creo que ya nos hemos mojado suficiente –Dice el al mirara la ropa de ambos que esta llena de lodo, mojada y aun mas notorio… pegada a sus cuerpos por el agua… lo que hace que en ella se noten…bueno aquellos cambios físicos en su persona… claro que el chico se pone rojo al pensar en eso pero bueno… es un adolecente y como cualquier otro tiene hormonas…

-entonces vamos –Le saca de sus pensamientos y el asiente por lo que empiezan a caminar, todos mojados y riendo de cada vez que uno u otro se cae o resbala por causa del lodo en sus zapatos o de algún charco…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR DE JAPON…

-Ya llegue –Exclama un chico rubio mientras cierra la puerta del apartamento

-Que bueno sobrino, te estaba esperando –Responde una mujer de ojos rojizos

-Tia Akane, es un gusto volver a verla pero… ¿Qué es eso tan importante que quieres preguntarme? –Arquea una ceja

-Hmp… directo como siempre no? –Forma una media sonrisa –Lo que pasa es que quiero saber… sabes quien es sakura kinomoto?

-Ah, si… es una compañera y mi ex-novia ¿Por qué?

-Por que… hmm dices que ¿Ex? Porque acaso ella te cambio por otro?

-No… bueno etto… la verdad si –Aprieta los puños

-Je, hay sorbino mio… -Le pasa una mano por los hombros –Quiero proponerte un trato

-Que? –Prugunta con interés

-Tu quieres que ella sea tuya ¿cierto? –El chico solo asiente –Pues veras… recuerdas que te dije que hace poco un nuevo trabajo de "esos" habia surgido

-Si que ocurre con ello?

-Pues a que no adivinas quien es la apreciada victima –Le guiña un ojo –Si, es esa niña

-Wow no me esperaba eso, pero… ¿Por qué? –Intriga el rubio

-Pues fácil… su familia es de mucho dinero… -mueve una mano como seña sujestiva a ello

-Si, creo que algo sabia de eso… pero que quieres proponerme?

-Pues… mi jefa quiere que la matemos en cuanto tengamos el rescate pero… yo teofresco que mejor tu, te la lleves fuera del país y que sea toda tuya…

-mmm eso suena interesante… y mas aun porque es la primera que se me resiste tanto –Dice con ira –Asi que… Acepto… te ayudare a capturarla…

-Exelente –Lo abraza la mujer –Ese es mi pequeño sobrino…

-Je… ya mejor déjame tia… sabes que yo quiero ser como tu, un gran sicario o traficante –Sonrie de lado

-Je por eso te adoro tanto sobrio mio… -Le planta un beso en la mejilla

CONTINUARA…

**Je pues ahí se los dejo… espero les haya gustado, porque esto se pone cada vez ma interesante… bueno nos leemos pronto…**


	12. Peligro

**SORPRESA! Me extrañaron…? Je espero y SI, bueno se preguntaran porque hoy Domingo actualizo ¿no? Pues sencillo ya que me han gustado mucho sus reviews eh decidido sorprenderlos con esto y… adivinen que! EL miercoles hay otro capitulo! **

**Bueno no los entretengo y empiezen a leer…**

**Cap. 12 "Peligro!" **

**Shaoran pov:**

Me encuentro en una habitación en casa de sakura, pues como nuestros padres salieron y la lluvia sigue cayendo ella dijo que me quedara aquí en un cuarto de huéspedes, miro el techo, trato de dormir pero no puedo… Hay algo que no me deja dormir es como una sensacion de que algo va a ocurrir pero no se que… Nuevamente me doy vuelta para tratar de conciliar el sueño pero me es imposible aunque ahora no es por nada malo es solo por estar en pensando en ella… Si en Sakura… Aun no le eh dicho lo que siento por ella pero pronto lo are de eso no hay duda… Porque… Fanren tiene razon… Ella sabe lo que me pasa y fue lo que hablamos el otro dia…

FLASH BACK

-Xiao… puedo pasar?

-Adelante Fanren…

-Tienes que explicarme algo –Dice en tono serio la joven Li

-¿Qué ocurre? –Se preocupa el chico

-No es nada malo, al contrario… Eh venido a ayudarte

-¿Ayudarme? De que hablas –Arquea una ceja

-Hablo de que… -Le mira por un momento –Ya no puedes seguir engañandome… Tú estas enamorado de sakura

-Yo… yo… -Tartamudea el castaño –Pero… pero que dices Fanren, debes estar equivocada –Un gran sonrojo aparece en el rostro de el y aunque trata de evitar ser visto escondiendose bajando la cabeza su hermana no se lo cree

-¿Enserio? Puedo jurar que hoy en el centro comercial estabas celoso –Le apunta con un dedo en las mejillas –O me equivoco?

-¿Celoso? Pero… por… por que –Vuelve a tartamudear

-Sabes? Lo de la ropa que llevaba sakura hoy fue aproposito… Sabia que si ella andaba por ahí con ese tipo de ropa muchos se le quedarian mirando y queria ver tu reaccion –Sonrie victoriosa

-Qué hiciste ¡Que!... –Se levanta con rapidez –Sabes que eso no es bueno, te imaginas que le hubiera pasado si se quedaba sola en algun lugar y con algun sujeto pervertido o algo asi…

-Je… lo vez… te preocupas por ella –Amplia su sonrisa

-Ah? –Se queda sin entender el joven

-Vamos… no hace falta seguir negandolo tu amas a sakura y estoy segura de que ella siente lo mismo por ti solo que no lo ah descubierto… -Se pone de pie y camina a la puerta –Pero… yo me encargare de que lo note…

-Oye Fanren! –Le llama antes de que esta salga

-Dime…

-Tienes razon… La Amo y… -Baja la cabeza

-Lo sabia pero… no te preocupes, mejor trata de hacerselo saber cuanto antes o bien puede pensar que solo son amigos pero con un compromiso… -Sonrie nuevamente

-gracias… -Musita con una pequeña sonrisa

-Y otra cosa… te ayudare, asi sea poniendole esa ropa otra vez para que se de cuenta de que estas celoso… -Le guiña un ojo y sale divertida al ver la cara de su hermano

-Hoe! No se te ocurra… -Le grita agradeiendo que no lo haya visto con el rotro todo rojo

-Je… Celoso –Escucha el murmuro de la chica

El joven que en lugar de protestar solo suelta un suspiro y después se tira nuevamente en la cama…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Bueno ahora que lo pienso… Sakura no se ve nada mal con esa ropa –Ahgg pero que demonios pienso… -Me regaño pasando mis manos por el cabello de seguro las hormonas hacen efecto en mi… maldita adolescencia…

Y nuevamente trato de dormir pero en lugar de eso solo logro pelearme con migo mismo…

Después un estornudo sale de mi nariz y eso me hace recordar que para mi mala suerte estoy a punto o más bien, pesque un resfriado… Si fue por la lluvia aunque ahora que lo pienso… Fue una tarde divertida y omitiendo la aparición del EX de sakura todo estuvo genial… Aun estuvo mejor cuando llegamos a su casa y Fanren nos regaño ya que estaba preocupada tanto que vino a buscarme aquí… Eso fue gracioso…

FLASH BACK

-Bueno creo que ya hemos llegado –Dice divertida la castaña

-Si creo que salimos vivos de la guerra –Sonríe el chico

-Si aunque me dio mucha risa cuando veníamos y caíste en un charco… -Ríe la chica

-Si claro a mi me gusto mas cuando trataste de correr y por los charcos y el lodo resbalaste y caíste entre la hierba… -Le da una mirada burlona

-Hoe! Eso no fue… -Pero su frase se interrumpe

-Chicos! ¿Pero que les paso? –Dice una alterada Fanren que llega hasta la entrada

-Nada… -Contesta con risa la japonesa

-Pero como que nada, parece que fueran niños chiquitos como llegan tan tarde y todavía mojados y con lodo –Les regaña

-Perdónanos la vida, mamá –Dice con burla el chico

-Xiaolang! –Le grita –Mejor vallan a darse un baño o pescaran un resfriado –Les ordena con tono autoritario

-Como digas… mamá –Susurra el chino con diversión al ver a su hermana enojada mientras que la oji-esmeralda solo mira con diversión…

-Deja de burlarte Xiaolang Li, por el momento yo te debo cuidar así que me tienes que obedecer…

-Pero –Intenta protestar

-Vamos shaoran… Tu hermana tiene razón –Sonríe la chica mientras le toma la mano –En un momento bajamos… -Empieza a subir por las escaleras aunque sin notar que el chico todo rojo la sigue aun sujetando su mano…

-Solo no te lo lleves contigo a la Ducha! –Les grita la joven china

-Ah? –Musita confundida sakura hasta que cae en cuenta de su mano, soltándose al instante y trayendo de regreso a shaoran al mundo…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sin poder evitarlo sonrio ante ese recuerdo pero después la preocupación vuelve a mi por lo que decido levantarme e ir por un vaso de agua haber si asi puedo dormir…

Bajo con cuidado las escaleras aunque me siento un poco mareado pero no le tomo importancia, después llego a la cocina pero no me eperaba encontrar a alguien aquí a estas horas…

-Sakura… -Musito con sorpresa –Que haces despierta…

-Ah… hola shaoran, yo… no podía dormir asi que baje a tomar agua –Me muestra el vaso que sostiene en la mano

-Oh entonces somos dos… -Sonrio

-Si, eso supongo –Me devuelve el gesto

Despues ambos nos quedamos en silencio hasta que tomo un vaso y lo lleno con agua pero entonces que me doy cuenta que ella solo viste un delgado camisón color crema por lo siento como se me suben los colores al rostro

-Etto… -Musito

-Oye estas bien? –Se le acerca a mi –Estas muy rojo –siento su mano en mi frente –Y caliente…

-Yo… -trato de hablar

-Oh ya se que tienes… Estas enfermo… claro sere idiota… debiste haberte enfermado con la mojada de hace rato –Se queda un rato pensativa... –Ven vayamos a buscar algo en mi cuarto, creo tener ahí unas pastillas para la fiebre –siento como toma mi mano y empezamos a caminar

-Pero… no quiero molestarte –Insisto aun mas rojo

-Vamos… no es ninguna molestia al final de cuantas yo fui quien quiso mojarse y tu solo me esperaste –Sonrie ella y yo dejo de apartarme ya que algo me impide protestar al ver cuanto se preocupa por mi…

A los pocos segundo ya estamos dentro de su cuarto y ella busca en un pequeño cajón

-Ahgg se supone que por aquí tenias esas… Aquí están! –Se da media vuelta –mmm pero… no se si con esto baste

-Etto no te preocupes… con esto es suficiente –Vuelvo a protestar pero ahora no se si en verdad tengo fiebre o solo es por nervios de estar en su cuarto, de noche y solos con ella usando esa pijama…

-Vamos no te voy a hacer nada, además… No hay nadie que pueda estar al pendiente de ti mas que Yo –Me toma la mano otra vez

-Si, lo se, Fanren salio y vuelve mañana –Hago un murmuro

-Se supone que esto debe bajarte la fiebre aunque ahora que lo pienso también tienes gripa…entonces supongo que será mejor que vaya a la cocina y te prepare un té… -Me dice una vez que me ah dado la pastilla

-Oye no tienes que preocuparte tanto yo creo que con la pastilla esta bien

-No señor… Sabes no tengo sueño asi que cuidare de ti… -Se voltea a verme –asi también puedo distraerme –Alcanzo a escuchar que murmura al caminar hasta la puerta

Despues sale del cuarto y yo suelto un suspiro pasando una mano por mi frente para evaluarme yo mismo y… Demonios! En verdad tengo fiebre…Cuando vuelve trae consigo una taza la cual me da y después de eso me pide que vuelva a recostarme y me tape ahora…

-Sera mejor que duermas aquí, ya que las otras habitaciones son mas frias que esta… Yo ire a dormir en otro cuarto –Se pone de pie

-no, eso no es necesario ya me siento mejor además este es tu cuarto yo solo había ido por agua…

-De ninguna manera… tu te quedas aquí –Me empuja a la cama cuando trato de levantarme

-Pero…

-Vamos shaoran… te enfermaste por mi culpa asi que ahora yo debo cuidarte y quiero que te quedes aquí… -Al ver sus ojos brillantes me pierdo en ellos –Por favor… -Mi corazón late mas a prisa y si poder evitarlo asiento con la cabeza –Bien… -Se aleja un poco –Nos veremos maña…-Antes de que termine la tomo por su mano

-Me quedare aquí pero no es justo que por mi causa tu duermas en otro lado asi que quiero que duermas conmigo

-Qu… que? –Pronto veo que su rostro se pone rojo y es cuando me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de decir por lo que siento nuevamente el rostro subir de calor

-Que diga yo… no quiero que vayas a enfermarte por estar en otro lugar y aparte también no quisiera incomodarte ya que esta es tu casa y bueno -Tartamudeo

-De acuerdo… me quedare contigo –Veo como se sienta en la cama y aun con el rostro rojo apaga la lámpara que hay a un lado –Espero no te moleste… -Miro de reojo como se mete bajo las sabanas después como se acomoda para dormir

Yo aun con sorpresa dejo de hablar y mejor me giro para verla, esta de espaldas y parece que empieza a ser vencida por el sueño y poco después yo igual siento como el mismo me quiere envolver por lo que lo dejo y decido dormir un poco…

**Sakura pov:**

Despues de haberme dado un baño al llegar a casa fui a comer algo en la cocina pero como hoy es el dia libre de Natsuki y su madre pues yo misma me prepare algo de cenar aunque… Shaoran no bajo pero supongo que es porque ya esta dormido…

Pronto me fui a mi cuarto y cuando intente dormir no pude por lo que me desperté y al ver la hora note que aun es temprano por lo que entre un momento a mi rdenador solo para revisar mi correo…

-Am… un mensaje de Tomoyo –Dije para mi misma, cuando lei el mensaje solo decía que me tiene una sorpresa cosa que no dijo que es, después segui mirando varias cosas por un rato hasta que un E-mail de Lian llego…

_-"Sakura quisiera hablar contigo a solas… Hay algo que quisiera comentarte, te espero mañana por las tarde después de las 6 en la cafetería que esta cerca del parque pingüino. Espero y vayas…" _–

No tengo idea de que quiera pero aun asi no me da buena espina… Pero que querra decirme… me gustaría saber, y supongo que no será mal ir mañana… por lo que le respondo con un "De acuerdo ahí te veo" y después cierro mi cuenta…

Cuando me acuesto no logro consiliar el sueño creo que necesito distraerme pues el tema de ver mañana a Lian me intriga saber el que me dira por lo que obviamente no puedo pegar un ojo…

Tras varios intentos por dormir y no lograrlo desisto a esa idea y mejor decido ir a la cocina y ver si asi logro recuperar mi sueño. Cuando llegue a la cocina me servi un poco de agua y me quede pensando un rato tanto que inlcuso no había notado que no traía sueter conmigo mas que la pijama que… no me tapaba mucho pero en fin…

No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo estuve de pie en la cocina pues mis pies estaban ya frios e incluso empezaba a darme un poco de tos, pero aun asi no me movi, pensé quedarme otro rato ahí o por lo menos hasta que me diera sueño pero como mi mente divagaba en otros asuntos no note que alguien venia hasta que un pequeño susto me dio.

Al ver bien me di cuenta de que era shaoran por lo que no hubo necesidad de alertarme, después de que hablamos me di cuenta de que necesitaba distraerme y fue entonces que note la perfecta salida…

El tenia fiebre y pues tal vez ayudándolo se le quitaria o por lo menos haría que me mantenga un poco ocupada. Cuando volvimos a mi cuarto me di uenta en las escaleras que el estaba peor de lo que se ve pues incluso se nota mareado.

Ahora si me estaba preocupando por lo que después de hablar con el decidi preparale un té. Cuando volvi lo observe en mi cama recostado y con la respiración aun mas agitada de lo normal.

Y bueno tras unas palabras que incluso me hicieron sonrojar tuve que acceder al quedarme junto a el para dormir y quien se negaría con esos ojitos de borrego a medio morir con los que me miro…

En fin… Ahora ya estoy despierta pero aun sin abrir los ojos… Y no se porque pero me siento bastante bien… A decir verdad creo que aunque dormi poco me siento de maravilla.

Poco a poco abro mis ojos y lo primero que veo es que ya ah amanecido, después siento algo extraño alrededor de mi cintura y al pasar mis manos por esta noto que son unos brazos y… Si, son de Shaoran pues cuando me gire un poco me di cuenta de que el me esta abrazando…

Aun un poco incomoda siento la cara que me arde pero a pesar de eso decido pasar una mano por su frente solo para comprobar que ya no tenga fiebre como ayer… Y bueno parece que ya no, pues todo esta normal. Con mucho cuidado muevo sus manos hasta el colchon y yo me salgo de la cama. Despues camino despacio hasta donde esta mi ropa, tomo unos jeans negros una blusa blanca mangacorta y una sudadera azul junto a… Otros tipos de ropa…

Empiezo a camiar en silencio hasta la puerta y con sigilo abro la puerta hasta salir de ella donde suelto un suspiro y empiezo a caminar… Llego hasta otra habitacion donde entro y me voy directamente al baño. Me quiito la pijama y despues abro la llave del agua. Siento como el calor del agua relaja mis musculos y ademas me da tiempo de pensar…

Sera bueno ir sola a donde dijo Lian, no tengo un buen presentimiento de esto pero supongo que son solo los nervios de verlo, ademas de que no creo que el me hiciera algo pero… ya estoy pensando estupideces no pasara nada solo charlaremos y eso es todo ¿no?

Despues de unos minutos decido que es hora de salir por o que me envuelvo en una toalla y voy hasta donde esta mi ropa, cuando me visto salgo del baño y me empiezo a secaer el cabello. Camino por el pasillo hasta donde esta mi habitacion, entro co cuidado y veo que shaoran sigue dormido… Definitivamete ahora es el quien tiene ese habito ya que yo lo deje hace tiempo…

Dejo mi ropa en donde debe ir y despues me acerco hasta el borde de la cama ahí me detengo y pongo mi mano en su frente, ya no tiene fiebre pero bueno puede que solo tenga ahora el resfriado. Me siento un poco culpable el dijo que no le gusta enfermarse y es lo primero que le paso…

-Shaoran… shaoran… -Susurro cerca de el mientras lo muevo levemente, tiene el sueño muy pesado que hasta se acomoda mejor, suelto un bufido y despues le hablo nuevamente pero con mayor volumen en la voz –Vamos despierta… ya es tarde debes comer algo… Shaoran por favor despierta… -Pido moviendolo con mas fuerza pero como si fuera piedra sigue durmiendo.

-5 minutos mas mamá… -Escucho que susurra

-Hoe! Si me estas escuchando… -Le reprocho –Y no soy tu mamá, soy sakurura, tu prometida… -No se porque lo dije pero parece que esta vez si funciono

-Ah! Que… sakura? –Se levanta rapido

-Si, y ya levantate dormilon… -Le digo con una sonrisa

-Pero porque estas en mi cuarto… -Suelto una pequeña risa

-Tonto… este es mi cuarto… y estas aquí porque anoche tenias fiebre y yo te esube cuidando…

-Ah?... cierto ya recorde –Musita apenado

-Je, bueno mejor levantate y vamos a desayunar que muero de hambre…

-Si, pero… antes quiero darte las gracias, ya me siento un poco mejor –Me regala una sonrisa

-No agradescas… Aun tienes gripe por lo que todavia no estas del todo bien…

-Bueno ya… mejor vayamos a comer… -veo como se sienta sobre la cama –Ayudame… -Extiende una mano

-Oye pero… tu tienes mas fuerzas… me vas a tirar mejor levantate solo… -Le digo

-Por favor…. –Pone cara de cachorrito

-Ahhg esta bien… -Le doy mi mano y tiro de ella con fuerza pero como lo predije no logre mucho pues en vez de que se levantara yo cai encima de el… -Ves te dije que me tirarias…

-Lo siento pernse que ya tenias mas fuerzas que antes… -Ante eso yo le doy un pequeño golpe en el pecho

-Y si las tengo solo que aun me ganas… -Entrecierro la vista

-Jeje te ves adorable asi… -Siento una de sus manos en mi mejilla –Me recuerdas a cuando estabamos pequeños…

-Oye… -Le reclamo

Despues ambos nos quedamos en silencio y es cuando me doy cuenta de que sigo sobre el por lo que apenada y sobre todo roja me intento poner de pie pero su mano me lo impide…

-Espera… lo de ayer… en el parque… ¿Se puede repetir? –Al principio no entiendo a que se refiere y cuando al fin logro captar sus palabras solo hace que mi rostro aumente de color.

-Etto… bueno… pero…-Veo que el igual esta rojo pero creo que esta vez no es por la fiebre… aun asi –Cl… claro…

-Bien… -Susurra y poco a poco vamos juntando nuestras bocas hasta que al fin siento sus labios pero justo en ese momento…

-Sakura! Yo no… -Escucho un portazo y enseguida nos separamos, veo que Natsuki esta ahí y parece muy apenada –Lo siento… no quise interrumpir, pense que estabs sola sakura, digo Señorita…

Yo solo me pongo de pie y al notar los nervios con los que habla no hago mas que tomar aire y tratar de calmarla –Ya Natsuki no te disculpes… Mejor vayamos a desayunar… -Intento sonar lo menos nerviosa

-Bien yo… ire a poner la mesa… con su permiso… -Sale a toda prisa y yo solo suelto un suspiro

-Bien… ve a cambiarte de ropa y despues nos vemos haya abajo para desayunar –Le digo a shaoran cuando veo que tiene el rostro rojo y sigue en silencio…

Salgo de la habitacion y me detengo afuera soltando un suspiro… "Que fue eso"-es lo unico que puedo pensar al pasar mis dedos sobre mis labios recordando una corriente electrica de hace un momento.

Muevo mi cabeza veevemente alejando esos pensamientos y retomo mi camino hasta las escaleras por donde empiezo a bajar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Shaoran pov:**

Me siento mejor… la verdad creo que a pesar de que el dia de hoy sigue nublado estoy bien… Despues de que fue el desayuno sakura subio a su habitación y no la eh vuelto a ver desde entonces, hay algo en ella que no es normal esta muy rara y distraída, bueno mas de lo normal…

Creo que eso es lo único que me preocupa además de que… cuando pase por afuera de su habitación escuche que estaba tosiendo y eso no puede ser muy bueno tal vez se contagio de mi resfriado. Oh no eso no esta bien…

-Sakura… -Llamo a la puerta

-Dime… -Me responde

-Te sientes bien?

-Si… por… -Hace una pausa y escuho un sonido un tanto raro –Por que lo preguntas…

-Es solo que no has salido en todo el dia… ¿Segura que estas bien? –Insisto

-Si, no te preocupes y… oye quiero pedirte si puedes ir a la tienda y traerme algo..

-¿Qué? –No escucho otra de sus palabras hasta que abre la puerta y por ella me pasa una nota –Oh… ya veo… pero….

-Miraa si quieres… dile a Natsuki que vaya, lo que pasa es que no me siento muy bien para salir

-Ah, ya… no te preocupes yo ire, lo que pasa es que Natsuki salio fue al supermercado…

-Oh ya veo… bueno te agradesco que hagas esto por mi…

-Si, no tardo… -Despues de eso salgo con camino a la tienda o mas bien la farmacia donde una situacon un poco incomoda surgio a causa del producto que compre… Si tal vez ya imaginaran que… ¿no?

Cuando volve a la casa de sakura fui directo a su cuarto y encontre la puerta abierta por lo que supuse esta en el baño pero…

-Oh Shaoran que bueno que ya regresaste… -Aparece frente a mi con una sonrisa

-Si, y… Ten aquí esta lo que me pediste –Le extiendo la bolsa de papel

-Oh gracias… lamento haberte pedido eso a ti pero es que, me tomo por sorpresa y… -De un momento a otro sus mejillas se tornaron color carmin y bajo la mirada

-No te preocupes… -Le tomo el rostro

-Je, bueno… en un momento bajo es solo que ya sabes que en estos dias ando muy… sentimental fue por eso que no quise bajar… -Me sonrie un poco y yo le regreso el gesto

-Esta bien yo estare viendo haber que hago…

-Gracias…

Despues de eso bajo a la sala y me pongo a dar una pequeña vuelta, voy a la cocina y ahí noto que un cajon esta mal cerrado pero no le tomo importancia, despues tomo un poco de agua y regreso a la sala donde me encuentro con sakura.

-Oye shaoran… Voy a salir… tengo que ir a hacer unas compras –Mueve nerviosamente un pie

-Ah… Pero ¿quieres que te acompañe?

-N… no, gracias no hace falta, no tardare mucho

-¿Segura? –Arqueo una ceja

-S… si, vuelvo en un rato –Ahora se va caminando aun mas rapido hasta la puerta, despues de que sale por ella yo me quedo pensando, no se si fue mi imaginacion o sakura lucia nerviosa…

**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

-Me alegra que hayas venido sakura –Sonrie un chico de cabellos rubios

-Ya, como sea… Que quieres que hablemos Lian –Contesta la castaña

-Pues… quiero pedirte perdon fui un estupido y ahora estoy arrepentido…

-Ah, eso… Sabes muy bien que Yo nunca te ame… -Conesta con simplesa

-Pero Yo si, y sabes? Aun me gustas… -Le toma de una mano

-Ah… bueno yo etto –Se ruboriza la chica –Yo ya te dije que estoy comprometida

-Pero eso no importa… Te amo sakura y si tu quisieras podriamos escaparnos juntos… -Suplica el chico

-Lian… -Musita la castaña

Un silencio se forma entre ambos chicos hasta que se ven interrumpidos por la mesera quien les traia dos tazas de Té

-Y que dices… ¿Aceptas? –Habla el oji-rojo

-Yo… Lo siento ya te dije que estoy comprometida y no pienso dejar a shaoran

-Vamos sakura… Estoy seguro de que el no siente nada por ti… ¿Tu sientes algo por el? –Arquea una ceja

-Yo, bueno… -Tartamudea la chica –No… no lo se… -Baja la mirada

-Entonces que pierdes… Vamonos y asi ya no podras hacerle daño

-¿Daño? –Alza la vista –A que te refieres…

-Se que dije que el no siente nada por ti pero… Creo que algo quiere y supongo que no es nada bueno ademas de que… Que pasa si en su matrimonio no se llevan bien…

-Ah? –Dice confundida

-Si, digo… Hay muchos matrimonios que no son muy buenos, ya sabes… El esposo celoso que golpea a su mujer

-De que hablas… -Intriga la chica

-Bueno veras… Cuando alguien se casa se supone que el tendria que estar a tu lado siempre y bueno… me di cuenta de que es algo celoso, tal vez lo vi por muy poco tiempo pero de eso estoy seguro…

-¿Celoso? Porque? –Intriga

-Acaso no te diste cuenta… el estaba celoso el dia que nos vimos…

-Pero… -La mente de la chica se remota al dia anterior cuando pensaba en eso "En verdad estaba celoso… pero porque, acaso si me… me quiere"

-No, no es lo que piensas… -Interrumpe –Por eso sakura quiero que me perdones y me des otra oportunidad

La chica medita la idea por un momento ante los ojos brillantes de su acompañante pero despues una sonrisa se forma en su rostro –Lo siento Lian pero… No, no puedo hacerle esto a Shaoran y… Dices que el esta celoso ¿cierto? Pues tal vez sea por el cariño que nos tenemos y sabes? Espero que algun dia ese cariño sea otra cosa… -Se suelta de su mano –Ahora creo que mejor me voy ya es tarde y bueno… el clima no se ve muy bien

-Pero… -Se levanta el chico –Entonces ¿me perdonas?

-Si, te perdono pero… Yo no te Amo asi que no pienso hacer una locura como la que dices, ademas… Apenas tenemos 15 años ¿Somos jovenes aun cierto? –Sonrie aun mas

-Pero…

-Me voy… y gracias Lian… -Susurra la chica

-Ah? Porque… -Dice confundido

-Por que gracias a esto me doy cuenta de que shaoran significa algo para mi y, aunqeu aun no sepa que espero pronto descubrirlo…

La joven se da la vuelta y despues empieza a caminar hasta la salida cuando sale se cubre con la bufanda que lleva al igual que acomoda su gorro…Empieza a caminar pero a unos cuantos metros una camioneta negra aparece a sus espaldas. La chica solo apresura el paso al sentir que la camioneta la sigue y tambien sujeta con mayor fuerza lo que trae en la mano…

Poco a poco la camioneta se detiene cerca de un callejon por donde la chica se metio, sakura quien estaba con un poco de nervios suspira y mira el cielo nublado por donde algunas gotas empiezan a caer…

Despues de eso todo se vuelve confuso y pasa rapido…

Unos tipos salen de la camioneta y siguen a pie a ella, despues cuando sakura empieza a correr se tropieza pero frente a ella Lian se aparece y le ayuda a ponerse de pie, sakura con mucho temor se esconde tras este

-Ayudame… -Murmura con una voz debil por el miedo y las lagrimas

-Claro que te ayudare… pequeña sakura –El chico la abraza pero lleva una mano hasta la boca de ella donde coloca un pañuelo blanco que contenia una especie de droga que al inalarla sakura pierde la conciencia…

-Bien hecho sobriono mio… -Dice una mujer llegando hasta ambos jovenes

-Gracias Tia, pero… Ahora que?

-Subela a la camineta, tenemos que llevarla con la señora Rin –Sonrie la mujer

-De acuerdo… -El chico carga a sakura y se la lleva aunque cerca de ahí una de las personas que seguia a la castaña solo mira que en el suelo hay un telefono celular y con mucho cuidado y sin ser vista lo toma y lo guarda en su bolso…

"Entonces Sakura Kinomoto ya lo sabia… Ella traia consigo un celular con un rastreador… aun asi se cayo pero… ¿Traera algo mas? "–Piensa la joven de cabello rosa al mirar el aparato que marcaba un mensaje enviado…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola! Pues aquí ando con este cap. El secuestro de sakura OMG que pasara y… ¿Qué hara con el celular? ¿A quien envio sakura el mensaje? ¿Cómo supo? Y que le pasara ahora… Ademas de que… ahora ella esta enferma… No lo notaron? Tos, fiebre y mareo por eso cayó en la trampa… OwO no se atrevan a lanzarme tomates, esto aun no acaba…**


	13. Secuestrada!

**Muy buen dia tengan todos ustedes y pues… Como no quiero que me maten aquí les traigo este cap. Y pues… estamos ya en el cap.13 lo que indica que hemos llegado a mas de la mitad de la historia… **

**Cap. 13 "Secuestrada!"**

**Sakura pov: [Antes del secuestro]**

Subi a mi cuarto y prendo la TV eh estado un poco tensa toda la mañana y bueno aparte de eso hoy llego mi periodo lo que indica que no es muy bueno salir, si tal vez digan que y eso que importa pero… No lose cuando ando en "mis dias" todo es raro, para empezar me pongo mas sentimental de lo normal, me da tristeza, alegria, enojo, frustracion en fin… Me vuelvo mas bipolar delo que ya soy…

Por si fuera poco tengo que salir a la farmacia, pero… no se… no me siento muy bien, eh estado tosiendo toda la mañana y aparte cuando me cheque la temperatura tenia 42° cosa que no esta nada bien… Pero bueno con una patilla se me debe quitar aunque… no puedo tomar ninguna con gran potencial o me puede hacer mas daño…

En fin… Me recuesto en mi cama y empiezo a ver la Tv pero en eso mi celular vibra mostrandome un mensaje de Lian que Dice lo mismo que ayer… "Te estare esperando"- dejo el aparato sobre mi pequeña mesa de noche.

Cambio de canal en la tv hasta que algo logra captar mi atencion, estan diciendo que hay una banda de secuestradores en esta zona de Japón y que se recomienda tener cuidado al salir ademas de que a estos 5 sujetos se les ah visto en bancos y joyerias de la zona. Por otro lado anuncian que el clima empeorara ya que estamos a medio verano por lo que las lluvias seguiran y con ellas algunas corrientes de aire frio.

Despues empiezan a decir otras cosas las cuales no llaman mi atencion por lo que me pongo de pie y camino hasta la ventana… Miro atravez de esta –Creo que no sera bueno salir con esta gripe… -Digo para mi misma pero en ese momento escucho una voz al otro lado de la puerta

-Sakura…

-Dime… -respondo

-Te sientes bien? –Escucho la voz preocupada de shaoran

-Si… por… -En eso un estornudo sale de mi boca el cual cubro con mi antebrazo–Por que lo preguntas…

-Es solo que no has salido en todo el dia… ¿Segura que estas bien? –Insiste

-Si, no te preocupes y… oye quiero pedirte si puedes ir a la tienda y traerme algo… -Me atrevo a decir

-¿Qué? –Aunque se que esto es raro o mas bien vergonzoso para mi escribo en una pequeña nota lo que necesito –Oh… ya veo… pero….

-Miraa si quieres… dile a Natsuki que vaya, lo que pasa es que no me siento muy bien para salir –Digo apenada

-Ah, ya… no te preocupes yo ire, lo que pasa es que Natsuki salio fue al supermercado…

-Oh ya veo… bueno te agradesco que hagas esto por mi… -digo con el rostro un poco mas rojo

-Si, no tardo… -Escucho sus pasos alejandose y despues vuelvo mi vista al televisor

"_En este video les mostramos algunas imágenes captadas en la tienda de electronicos de Tomoeda el cual fue robado hace unos dias"_ –Muestran un video y yo me inclino para ver bien… los sujetos son 2 mujeres y 3 hombres, empiezan a tomar varios aparatos como computadores, telefonos, entre otros pero… en un momento uno de ellos toma el periodico que estaba en el mostrador… Tal vez veo de mas pero…parece que ese tipo rubio se queda mirando la imagen de ese peridoco, despues parece que le dice algo al vendedor y lo amenaza con un arma, el señor que vende solo responde y el sujeto que no se ve su rostro aprieta el peridico en sus manos y despues una mujer con el mismo color de cabello le pone una mano en su hombro. Lo que parece tranquilizar un poco a ese chico… Si porque no se ve que tenga tanta edad…

Cuando me aparto del televisor empiezo a pensar y llego hasta mi cama donde me siento y empiezo a pensar… ahora que pienso, ese chico me recuerda a alguien… es muy parecido a… -Lian! –Digo con sorpresa al notar el parecido…

Entonces tal vez es el… Pero que hace con una banda de ladrones… No entinedo aunque… ahora que recuerdo… Tomoyo un dia mencino algo… Algo que tal ves encaje con esto…

FLASH BACK

-Oye sakura… has notado que Lian esta un poco extraño –Dice la amatista a un lado de su amiga

-Pero si eso ya no es raro… Siempre esta asi… -Se encoge de hombros

-Hablo enserio… ultimamente muchos chicos se le acercan –Mira hacia aquel chico rubio a unos casillieros de donde están

-No se porque te sorprendes… Es normal ya que es buen jugador… -Insite la chica que guarda algunos libros

-No. Me refiero a que muchos dicen que el vende "Polvo"

-Ah? –Le mira confundida

-Si, dicen que Lian tiene contacto con personas de la mafia y… -Baja el tono de voz –Parece que vende droga –Le susurra en el oído

-Pero Tomoyo… -Se exalta la chica

-Ten cuidado con el sakurita… -Le pide

-Pero…

-Por favor… Es mas… Ten te regalo esto… es un rastreador solo necesitas colocarlo en tu celular… Anda Hazlo por mi… No me gustaría que te pase algo –Suplica la amatista

-De acuerdo… ¿No querras también darme una navaja? –Bromea la chica

-¿Me dejarías dártela? –Se emociona

-Tomoyo!

-ya esta bien… -Rie un poco, pero es cuando el chico rubio se aparece junto a ellas

-Hola Sakura, Tomoyo… -Saluda el joven

-Muy buen dia Lian… -Contestan ambas

-Sakura ¿podemos hablar? –Pide el chico

-ah… de acuerdo… -Cierra su casillero y se coloca a un lado del chico –Vayamos…

El chico asiente pero antes de caminar… -Oye sakura… ten en cuenta mi sugerencia…-Le susurra al oído la amatista a la chica

-Si... ya como digas…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Tal vez sea cierto… bueno después de eso mas rumores llegaron a mis oídos pero como ya andaba con Lian no crei que fueran ciertos aun asi… Recuerdan eso de la navaja… Pues adivinen… Tomoyo me regalo una en mi cumpleaños pasado… Si, no es broma en verdad es mas creo que… la tengo por aquí…

Y si, si la tengo… La tomo entre mis manos, es una especie de arma blanca con muchas navajas a decir verdad no recuerdo su nombre pero tiene demasiadas funciones… Bueno creo que me servirá al igual que debería… Oh cierto el rastreador…

Se que tal vez estoy exagerando pero bueno como ya dije no tengo buena espina de esto asi que mejor voy a la cocina y ahí con un cuchillo coloco el rastreador en mi celular. Despues vuelvo a mi cuarto y a los pocos minutos me doy cuenta de que shaoran ah regresado…

Despues de agradecerle entro al baño y bueno al checar la hora veo que ya es tarde por lo que me cambio de ropa y me pongo unos calentadores negros con una falda del mismo color, una blusa con cuello de tortuga rosa y un saco café junto a unos guantes negros, un gorro rosa y unas botas cafes. Pero… como no soy idiota… Dentro de las botas coloco la navaja, se que algo va a pasar…

Cuando bajo me excuso con shaoran diciéndole que ire a la farmacia por lo que después de que casi me descubra salgo a toda prisa. Cuando llego hasta la cafetería antes de entrar tomo mi celular en las manos y muevo un poco los botones para que en un "Click" se envie mi mensaje…

Si, tal vez me paso de precavida pero… Todo el trayecto sentí como si alguien me observara por lo que escribi un mensaje que cuando llegue el momento enviare al celular de shaoran y otro a mi ordenador…

En el mensaje dice _"Te menti, la verdad fui a la cafetería cerca del parque pingüino porque tenia que hablar con Lian, si ah llegado este mensaje es que mis sospechas eran ciertas y algo me ah ocurrido por lo que pido que llames a mis padres y les digas esto… Lian forma parte de una banda de secuestradores asi que lo mas probables es que pidan algún tipo de rescate por mi, no quiero que se alteren pero… Estare esperando haber que pasa, si no vuelvo a enviar otro mensaje quiere decir que esto es serio y me han quitado el celular, espero pueda escapar pero aun asi, no quiero mortificarlos… Solo rastren la hubicacion del teléfono con la ayuda de esta clave #69166-JP Lamento haber hecho esta estupidez de venir pero quería saber si en verdad tenia razón… TQM shaoran y espero me perdones por esto" _

Si, lo se… Es algo largo ¿no? Pero por lo menos con esto puede que tenga una alternativa si algo me llega a pasar…

….

Tras salir del local empiezo mi camino por las calles, empieza a llover y siento que alguien me sigue por lo que sujeto con fuerza mi celular, después me desvio en un callejón esperando que no sea lo que pienso pero…

Todo es confuso ahora, me duele la cabeza por la gripe y aparte me siento mareada por la fiebre, toco mi frente y si efectivamente tengo fiebre por lo que mi paso disminuye un poco, veo que dos sujetos bajan de una camioneta negra que hasta hace poco me seguía. Trato de correr pero por el miedo tropiezo y caigo al suelo.

Una mano aparece frente a mi y como eh empezado a llorar no logro ver quien es, pero lo único que puedo musitar es -Ayudame… -Cuando esa persona me abraza logro reconocer parte de su perfume junto a su voz… No… Eh caído en la trampa y dirctamente con el Lobo… Es Lian… Definitivamente esto no es bueno… Cuando siento que algo me cubre la boca aprieto el botón de mi celular y después de eso todo lo veo oscuro… "Shaoran ayúdame…" –Es lo ultimo que puedo pensar…

[Volviendo al presnete]

-¿Dónde… donde estoy? –digo cuando abro los ojos pero no logro ver nada

-Sakura, has despertado… -Esa voz…

-Lian? Pero que… -Digo aun con voz debil

-Vamos sobrino deja de hablar con nuestro reen –Escucho otra voz

-¿Quiénes son? Y donde estoy –Exigo con todas las fuerzas que tengo

-Tranquila escuintla, seguimos en Japon solo que no en tu adorable mansion… -Escucho una voz burlona

-Pero… ¿Qué quieren?

-Dinero… eso es lo que siempre buscamos… dinero –Siento unas manos en mi barbilla, -Aunque creo que mi sobrino quiere otra cosa… -Siento como pasa uno de sus dedos por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi pecho

-Tienes buen gusto pequeño Lian… -Escucho una voz masculina

-Je, claro que si Kenta, no debo dejar escapar a nadie y ella es la unica se me ah resistido –Escuho la voz altanera de Lian

-Espero me la prestes un dia…

-Ya dejen de hablar idioteces… -Escuho otra voz femenina –Aunque creo que esta vez hicieron bien su mision… claro que fue gracias a la ayuda del pequeño Lian… -Despues escucho risas

Me duele la cabeza ademas de que no puedo respirar bien, siento mi ropa mojada pero aunque trato de mover mis manos no puedo ya que tengo una especie de soga en ellas, mis pies estan en iguales condiciones y siento el frio de una pared en mi espalda…

-Bien chicos… necesito hablar con ustedes, asi que sera mejor que vengan… -Alcanzo a oir como se alejan varias personas y bueno… hasta ahora van 3 voces que no conozco y una de Lian…

Escuho que cierran una puerta lo que supongo indica que no hay nadien o bueno eso pensaba

-Oye… tu eres la hija de los Kinomto ¿cierto? –Escucho una voz mas suave

-Si… soy yo…

-Vaya, eres muy linda… Creo que no deberias estar aquí, pero como no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte por lo menos… -Escuho que se acerca y despues logro ver a una chica de cabellos rosas y una amable sonrisa –Mi nombre es Hiroko, se que esta mas que te lo de pero… me pareces buena persona

-Yo… -Aunque ya puedo ver donde estoy que es un cuarto con un pequeño televisor, una colchoneta y solo un foco aluzando, siento que todo me da vueltas –Que fue lo que paso…

-Mira no te puedo decir nada pero… espera tu… -Siento su mano en mi frente –Oh Dios! Estas ardiendo en Fiebre, debe ser que la ropa mojada te este haciendo daño…

-No, no es eso… Yo.. cof cof… Ya venia resfriada… -Trato de respirar normalmente

-Mmmm ya se… -Veo que se pone de pie y despues sale del cuarto aunque a los pocos segundos vuelve solo que esta vez con alguien a su lado, es un chico de cabello blanco azulado y ojos cafes –Mira Yuma, si quieres comprueba lo que te digo…

-Pero Hiroko sabes que necesitamos la autorizacion de la señora y… -veo como ambos se me acercan –Oh es cierto, tienes mucha fiebre… -Dice una vez que pone su mano en mi frente

-Pór… por favor… quiero agua.. –Alcanzo a decirles

-Esta bien… -Despues la chica sale corriendo y yo solo miro a aquel sujeto que me mira por un rato

-Eres sakura ¿cierto? –Yo asiento con la cabeza –Vaya Hiroko tenia razon, eres alguien buena… Lastima que el niñato de Lian quiera hacerte daño…

-Ah? Pero porque… -Logro preguntar

-Oh lo siento, no debi decirlo yo… -Se aleja rapido y es entonces que aquella extraña regresa con un vaso con agua

-Ten… bebe esto –me incluna el vaso con agua y yo bebo lo que me da –Yuma ve a pedir permiso de cambiarle la ropa… -Se volvtea a ver al otro tipo

-Hi… -Responde el chico y despues de va

-Mira toma esto tal vez te ayude… -Me muestra una pastilla

-N… no puedo… -Logro decir con dificultad

-Ah? Pero porque? –Arquea una ceja

-No… debo tomar medicinas fuertes cuando… cof cof… cuando estoy en mi…

-Oh ya… pero… si no lo tomas puedes empeorar, anda no creo que pase nada malo aunque debes hacerlo rapido o me pueden desubrir… -Mira con rapidez la puerta

Como no encuentro otra opcion acepto lo que me da y despues de haber bebido el agua con la pastilla aquel chico llega nuevamente –Dice que si, pero que sea rapido…

-De acuerdo… -Asiente ella y despues me voltear a ver –No puedo quitarte las sogas pero… por lo menos te ayudare a quitarte esa ropa… -Yo niego con la cebeza

-No... no quiero… -Digo con la voz debil pues mi garganta empieza a cerrarse

-No te aremos nada… ademas soy una chica asi que no dejare que te hagan algo malo –Me regala una sonrisa y tal vez sea la confiansa que me inspira en ella que me dejo quitar el saco, pero despues ella le envia una mirada al otro tipo que sale rapidamente del lugar al entender el mensaje…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Esto no puede ser cierto… -Musita el chico castaño al terminar de leer un mensaje en su celular

-¿Qué ocurre Xiao? –Intriga su hermana

-Sakura… Fue… sakura esta, secuestrada… -Se tira en el sofa

-¿Qué! –grita la chica –Como es que…

-Lee el mensaje Fanren, ahí mismo lo dice… -Le da su telefono

-y porque no habias dicho nada, esto tiene mas de una hora –Le regaña

-Porque no tenia conmigo el telefono, pero… mejor no me regañes… Llama a nuestros padres tienen que volver…

-Si, tu ve y marca a la policia… -Dice la chica

Y asi es como empieza el desorden y la angustian en ambos Li que se encuentras mas alterados de lo normal tras haber leido el mensaje que shaoran recibio. Al poco rato el chico habia llamado a la policia pidiendo una patrulla la cual no tardo en llegar a la mansion kinomoto mientras que Fanren llamaba a sus padres y con nerviosismo les contaba lo ocurrido…

Los padres de sakura y de ellos habian dicho que volverian en el primer vuelo a Japon mientras que la Nadeshiko se alteraba mas y mas ante la noticia… Aun no podia creer que su pequeña hija estuviera en esa situacion mientras que Fujitaka solo pensaba en que podia hacer mientras para que su esposa se controlara un poco aunque el no estaba mejor que ella…

Shaoran quien estaba hablando con los oficiales mostro el mensaje y despues ellos dijeron que lo mas probable era que los secuestradores hablaran en cualquien momento, uno que no se hizo esperar pues el telefono celular sono y Fue Li quien contesto…

-Bueno… -Trata de contener los nervios -¿Qué? Pero como… -Dice lo que los oficiales le indican -¿Qué es lo que quieren? –Despues por la bocina se logra escuchar un grito de cierta castaña –Sakura! Que le estan haciendo malditos… -Se exalta

-Mira niño… hablaremos mañana esperando encontrar a el viejo de esta chiquilla de lo contrario algo puede pasarle cierto sobrino Lian… -Se escucha la voz del mencionado –Asi que si no quieren que algo le pase no habisen a la policia y hagan lo que les digo… -Corta la comunicación

-Maldicion… -Refunfuña en Chino con desesperacion

-Escuchamos todo joven y… creo que la señorita sakura fue muy habil al enviar ese mensaje asi no han notado los secuestradores que ya estamos trabajando en el asunto –Dice uno de los oficiales

-Vamos hagan algo, necesito saber donde esta sakura, algo le estan haciendo y eso no lo puedo permitir –pide exaltado el chico

-Tranquilo xiaolang, dijeron que no le harian nada por el momento… -Trata de calmarlo la joven china

-Fanren… Esto es mi culpa… si tan solo la hubiera acompañado… -Dice con apunto de llorar el chico

-Pero no es tu culpa. Ella no dijo nada y a de tener sus motivos para asi hacerlo ademas… Pronto volvera, te lo aseguro… Mi cuñada es muy habil y lo mas probable es que algo este planenado para escapar…

-Pero… -De un momento a otro la joven abrazo a su pequeño hermano dejando que el llorara sobre su hombro "Sakura se que tu puedes hacer algo y mientars intentas hacerlo nosotros igual trataremos de ayudarte"-Piensa la chica abrazando a su hermano con mas fuerza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Por favor Hiroko… no te vayas… no me vuelvas a dejar sola… -Pide la chica Japonesa entre sollozos…

-Sakura… Lamento tanto lo que paso yo… -Le pide a un lado de ella

-Vamos no seas cursi Hiroko, no fue para tanto lo que le paso a la mocosa… -Dice con recelo la mujer de cabello azulado

-Pero señora… el estupido de Kenta trato de abusar de ella mientras yo salia por una ropa mas seca

-Pero no lo hizo… sabe muy bien que ella es de mi sobrino ¿cierto? –Interfiere la mujer de cabellos rojizos quien mira de reojo al chico

-Si, eres mia sakura… Y nadie te ara daño… -Contesta este abrazando a la chica castaña quien solo aprieta los ojos con fuerza tratando de suprimir sus lagrimas que caen por sus mejillas.

Sakura viste ahora un camison blanco junto a una manta que tenia sobre su cuerpo aun trai sus botas lo que conservaba parte de su calor corporal, temblaba de frio y de miedo, sus mejillas estan rojas y su cabello humedo mientras que sus labios han perdido color y ahora son casi morados…

"Por favor… que alguien me saque de este lugar, Papá, Mamá… Shaoran salvenme ya no quiero estar aquí… Ya no" -

CONTINUARA…

**O_O no me asecinen… ppor favor aun tengo muchos fics que escribir… Pero esto esta… ahhhh por Kamisama… me quiero dar un tiro a mi misma… pobre sakura, pero en fin… Espero que les haya gustado y bueno… pronto sabran cual es mi sorpresita jeje en fin. Se que si los dejo asi querran hacer picadillo de Inutsuki por lo que prometo actualizar el Domingo sin falta…**

**Bye y sigan bellos…**


	14. Plan de escape

**Etto… pues como dije sin falta hoy les traigo este cap. Espero lo disfruten…**

**Cap. 14 "Plan de escape"**

**Sakura pov:**

No eh podido dormir en toda la noche, siento que mi cabeza va a estallar además de que tengo mucho frio… no solo eso me preocupa si no que… desde lo ocurrido ayer no me siento nada segura, tengo miedo… quisiera poder escapar de aquí pero con tanta vigilancia no puedo… no hay forma de salir…

-Sakurita… te has despertado… -Siento una mano sobre mi mejilla y aunque me vendaron los ojos logro reconocer esa voz

-Lian… por favor… ayúdame –Pido con voz débil

-Lo siento pequeña pero no puedo hacer eso…

-Pero… Cof-Cof –Un ataque de tos me da de un momento a otro

-Hmm creo que no has mejorado en nada… Demonios! No puedo dejar que pesques una pulmonía –Escucho que empieza a caminar –Ire por Hiroko…

Yo sigo temblando en mi lugar, necesito mi ropa… esto no me calienta nada… A los pocos minutos escucho cerrar la puerta

-Sakura… Que bueno que estas despierta, te traigo algo de comer…

-Hiroko… -Musito con voz débil

-Asi que en verdad estas empeorando… -Siento su mano sobre mi frente –Mira, te quitare lo que cubre tus ojos, después de eso te cambiaras con la ropa que traías ayer que ahora ya esta seca…

Yo asiento con la cabeza y me quedo quieta, poco a poco voy viendo la luz, y con ella a la chica de cabello rosa frente a mi.

-Bueno ahora come, que no quiero que sigas enfermando… -Me dice cuando ya me eh cambiado de ropa, ella me ayuda a comer, y aunque lo que como no es gran cosa basta para el hambre que tengo…

-Hiroko yo… -Trato de hablar

-¿Qué ocurre? –Me mira preocupada

-Cuando… cuando me voy a ir…

-Ah?... etto… supongo que después de que tus padres paguen el rescate… -Noto nerviosismo en su voz

-ya veo… Yo ya no quiero estar aquí… por favor ayúdame a salir… -Le imploro con lagrimas en los ojos…

-Lo siento pero yo no puedo hacer nada –Desvia la mirada

-Vamos… ayúdame… no quiero seguir aquí, ya no quiero… Anoche mientras intentaba dormir yo… -Las lagrimas se escapan de mis ojos al recordad escenas que no me gusta para nada, cuando era de noche Lian se quedo junto a mi pero… todo el tiempo me estuvo tocando…

-Si, se que todo lo que te pasa es demasiado feo y que mas quisiera que ayudarte pero…

-Entonces Hazlo…

-Sakura… no puedo hacerlo, yo… tengo a alguien que cuidar y si no obedesco… -De un momento a otro lagrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos

-De que hablas… Tu tampoco quieres esto ¿cierto?

Ella voltea hacia la puerta y después me vuelve la mirada –Yo… tengo… tengo un hermano menor y el esta… el esta enfermo, necesito el dinero para sus medicamentos asi que acepte este trabajo pero… yo no quiero hacerle daño a nadie… solo… solo quiero que el este bien y que pueda salir del hospital… –Me abraza y yo solo dejo que llore en mi

-Asi que es eso… mira… yo… yo puedo ayudarte, sabes que mi familia tiene dinero… puedo dártelo pero para eso necesito salir de aquí…

-Enserio? –Me mira con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Si, pero por favor ayúdame a salir… -De un momento a otro ella se pone de pie y se limpia las lagrimas

-Sakura… yo, no tenia la intensión de acerté daño… por favor perdóname que este con ellos…

-Pero por eso te pido que me ayudes… si lo haces yo are algo por ti y tu hermanito…

-Pero… y si…

-Asi que ya despertaste mocosa… -Una mujer de cabellos rubios aparece

-Akane…-Musita Hiroko

-usted… usted es la… la tia de Lian –Digo cuando ella se me acerca

-Asi es… Lian es mi sobrino favorito… -Toma mi rostro entre sus manos –Y pienso ayudarle con su objetivo…

Siento un escalofrio con su mirada tan amenazadora –No… por favor no…

-Hmmp desgraciadamente pensaba que lo habría conseguido en la noche, pero creo que el que te enfermaras no ayudo de nada –Se levanta

-Yo… -Nuevamente siento mis ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Akane por favor… no la atormentes mas… suficiente con lo que Kenta trato de hacer –Veo como Hiroko le toma un brazo

-Ese imbécil… estuvo a punto de arruinar todo… -Aprieta los puños –En fin… la señora en este momento esta hablando con los padres de la mocosa… -me mira

"Yo abro los ojos cuando escucho eso… maldición eso quiere decir que mis padres pagaran el rescate" –muerdo mi labio inferior, en eso bajo la vista hasta mis pies… Es cierto… La navaja… Si tan solo pudiera alcanzarla… Diablos sakura! Concentrate… Tengo que idear una forma de salir de aquí… pero como… Aun no me siento bien por la gripe, ademas. Si tan solo supiera que mi familia ya sabe donde estoy para que asi pueda aprovechar eso…" –Salgo de mis pensamientos al ver a aquel hombre de nombre Yuma entrar…

-Todo esta listo… dentro de unas horas se sabra donde y cuando será el rescate… -Escucho que habla en voz baja

"Asi que pronto será… puedo aprovechar eso para salir de aquí pero… nesecito saber donde sera…" –Entonces Sakura se ira pronto… -Escucho la voz de Hiroko

-No… recuerda en lo que quedamos… -Escucho otra voz

-Eso no es cierto, recuerden que teníamos ordenes de matarla pero como mi sobrino apareció ahora el se la llevara –Yo bajo la cabeza mientras trato de razonar todo lo que escuche…

Definitivamente, ya no debo llorar… Eso no ayudaría en nada… Debo ser fuerte para salir de aquí… Y creo que empiezo a tener un plan…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Shaoran pov:**

Los padres de sakura y los mios llegaron hoy por la madrugada, desde entonces no han parado de dar vueltas, su madre llora y la mia esta junto a ella, el señor Fujitaka y mi padre siguen hablando con la policía pues hace unos minutos recibimos una llamada de los secuestradores que piden un rescate por sakura…

Fanren esta durmiendo ya que en toda la noche se quedo junto a mi y pues yo… Yo no puedo pegar un solo ojo hasta no saber y ver que sakura esta bien…

-Oh hijo… ¿Qué haces despierto? No has dormido nada deberías descansar…

-Lo siento padre pero, no puedo dormir sin saber de ella… -Le contesto a mi padre cuando me lo topo en la cocina

-Fujitaka dice lo mismo… supongo que debes estar muy preocupado por ella…

-Es que… si tan solo yo la hubiera acompañado nada de esto estaría pasando –Siento su mano en mi hombro

-Tranquilo, nada de esto es tu culpa… Ademas debes confiar en que ella esta bien, Sakura es una chica muy inteligente y aunque aveces es un poco ingenua se que ella esta bien… Asi que no te preocupes y porque no mejor te das un baño y te relajas un poco…

-Yo… bueno en eso tiene razón… supongo que Sakura sabe que hacer o por lo menos intentara algo… Conociéndola bien no creo que se quede de brazos cruzados…

-Ves… te digo que tu confies en ella… además de que Fujitaka esta consiguiendo el dinero para pagar su rescate y ya pronto que este aquí con nosotros….

-y cuanto pidieron? –Pregunto con interés

-Ellos pidieron… 1,500.000 Yenes…

-Valla… eso es mucho… -Suelto un suspiro

-lo se, y lo mas probable es que esto afecte a la compañía pero… Lo mas importante es que Sakura vuelva sana y salva

-Padre… -Interrumpo –Y usted no…

-Oh, eso… Si hijo… nosotros aportamos la mitad del dinero es solo que los secuestradores pidieron el dinero en efectivo…

-Ah ya veo… y cuando lo entregan –Trato de controlarme, supongo que lo que dijo papá es cierto y sakura esta bien…

-hmmm aun no nos han dicho… Dijeron que tenemos hasta mañana para reunir el dinero y si no… -Se detiene en seco

-¿Qué? –Siento una punzada en el corazón

-Yo…

-Anda dilo! –Exijo aumentando el tono de voz

-Bueno… ellos dijeron que…

-Si no les damos el dinero para antes de mañana a las 6 pm… Sakura morirá –Escucho una tercera voz proveniente de la puerta

-Señor Fujitaka… -Musito en voz baja al ver al padre de sakura con una cara que nunca antes le había visto, cansado, preocupado… En verdad esto es muy difícil de creer..

-Fujitaka… Ven toma un café te ara bien… -Dice mi padre

-Gracias Hien… Agradezco tu apoyo al igual que el tuyo Shaoran, ahora veo que no me equivoque al elegirte como es futuro esposo de Sakura, se que tu la aras muy feliz

-Yo… pero, no pude cuidarla ayer… -Bajo la mirada

-No importa muchacho, tu no sabias que esto iba a pasar, aun asi tu nos avisaste a nosotros y te encargaste de todo durante nuestro regreso… Te lo agradezco… -Forma una media sonrisa mientras acepta la taza con café que mi padre le ofrece.

-Bueno y quien llevara el dinero… -Pregunta mi padre

-No lo se, supongo que sere…

-Yo –Le interrumpo y ambos me miran con sorpresa –Yo quiero llevar ese dinero y volver con Sakura… Por favor déjenme ir

Ambos se miran de forma extraña y después de un silencio… -Esta bien, pero tendras que cuidarte además de que necesitaras llevar algunas cosas contigo, la policía dijo que ellos no deben interferir asi que te darán algún equipaje para llevar por si algo no sale bien…

-Si… -Asiento a la respuesta del padre de sakura

-Hijo… -Escucho que musita mi padre

-Estare bien… aun asi creo que lo mejor seria tener un plan B por si algo no sale como debe… -Sugiero y ellos asienten

Caminamos hasta la sala donde una estrategia empieza… una cuyo deber es que yo la lleve a cabo… Por que yo te recuperare Sakura… Lo prometo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sakura… sakura… vamos despierta –Pide en voz suave una chica de cabello rosa

-Ah… que… que ocurre –Abre poco a poco los ojos

-Sakura! Que bueno que despiertas, empezaba a preocuparme… llevas un buen rato dormida y la fiebre no se te baja… -Suelta un suspiro de alivio

-Ah… Hiroko… eres tu –Dice un poco decepcionada

-¿Qué ocurre? –Mueve la cabeza

-Nada… es solo que… crei que… -Suelta una risa amarga –Que solo estaba soñando pero veo que no Hmmp…

-Sakura…

-En fin… sigo aquí, en peligro de que alguien abuse de mi… En peligro de muerte y con quien sabe cuanto mas que me quieran hacer –Su mirada es vacia

-Oye… estas bien –Le toca el hombro

-Si… si lo estoy, creo que nunca eh estado igual que como me siento hoy… -Sonrie de forma triste

-Oye… yo… eh pensado lo que dijiste en la mañana –Musita la joven

-A si… y que decidiste… ¿me ayudaras? –Arquea una ceja

-Si, bueno… Estuve escuchando la conversación de mis compañeros y se que el rescate se dara mañana a las 6 pm, en el puerto de que esta al oeste de Japón…

-Ah, ya veo… y por donde es… je yo no tengo idea de donde estoy ¿sabes? –Dice son ironia

-Ah… bueno estamos cerca del muelle, a decir verdad queda a unos… mmm 10 minutos o menos en carro

-Ah… ok… gracias por eso… ya tengo una idea de que are… Solo necesito que me ayudes para distraer a todos…

-Como?

-Mira… Tengo un plan, asi que solo necesito tiempo… Si tu me das algo de eso entonces se que podemos salir ambas de aquí… -Le dice en tono bajo

-Ah? Las dos? –Dice con sopresa

-Si, no pienso dejarte aquí después de que me has ayudado tanto… Asi que mañana cuando sea el cambio de dinero y por lo que tengo entendido solo es una trampa… Tu y yo escaparemos e iremos hasta donde este alguien de mi familia

-Pero… sakura…

-Hiroko yo te prometi que te ayudaría a ti y a tu hermanito… Y un Kinomoto siempre mantiene su palabra… -Forma una pequeña sonrisa

-Sakura… Gracias –Dice la chica con lagrimas en los ojos mientras se acerca a esta para abrazarla…

-Ahora pensemos bien que aremos… -Sugiere la castaña

-De acuerdo… -Asiente la otra

"Saldre de aquí… cueste lo que cueste… Eh descubierto algo… algo que me anima a seguir y no darme por vencida… Ese sueño… no, mas bien… el recuerdo de el… de su sonrisa… son lo que me anima a seguir y no darme por vencida… porque hoy… hoy eh descubierto algo que tal ves ya sentía pero nunca lo había admitido… Yo… yo estoy enamorada de Shaoran Li y por el es que saldré de este lugar… por que lo Amo y ese sentimiento me da la fuerza para hacer algo… Algo que me libere de este lugar… Te vere de nuevo… Eso lo prometo…"

CONTINUARA…

**OwO perdón por actualizar hasta ahorita pero es que la verdad, había olvidado que hoy actulizaba xD jeje aun asi, me puse las pilas y me esforcé para traerles este cap. Tal y como lo prometi… Nos vemos el miércoles y besos… Chao!**


	15. Escape!

**HOLAAA!**

**Jeje no, aun no me voy de aquí. Aun no se desazen de mi jaja xD En fin… Lamento la demora. Se que me tarde mas de lo esperado en actualizar pero es que tan solo no tenia ideas je bueno ya, mi cerebro ya funciono nuevamente jeje asi que hoy les dejo este cap. Espero lo disfruten…**

**Cap. 15 "Escape!"**

**Shaoran pov:**

-Si, ya estoy listo –Digo mientras abrocho mi chaqueta

-Muy bien joven, recuerde que no debe perder la calma ante cualquier situacio que se presente pase lo que pase usted ya tiene un microfono oculto y por el sabremos cualquier movimiento –Me dice aquel hombre de la policia

-Si, lose… -Asiento con la cabeza

-Hay hijo… no se porque quieres hacer esto pero… confio en ti –Siento la mano de mi madre sobre mi mejilla y veo sus ojos cristalinos

-Madre… gracias –La abrazo

-Shaoran… -Escucho otra voz

-Señora Kinomoto –Hago una pequeña reverencia ante la aparicion de aquella mujer

-Traela de regreso… -Cuando asiento con la cabeza siento como me abraza –Por favor, trae sana y salva a sakura…

-Claro que lo are –Le respondo el abrazo

-Hijo, tienes todo nuestro apoyo -Siento la mano de mi padre sobre mi hombro

-Padre… -Volteo a verlo

-Esperamos y vuelvan juntos y gracias por hacer esto Shaoran, definitivamente no nos equivocamos contigo… -Escucho las palabras del padre de sakura

-Hermanito… Cuidate… -Miro hacia Fanren –Y suerte… -Me acerco a ella

-Gracias Fanren, te prometo que volveré con sakura –Le sonrio un poco

-Lo se… Se que la traerás de regreso… -Me abraza

Si, hoy por fin ire a aquel sitio… por ella, porque la tengo que rescatar, no puedo seguir sin verla, sin escuchar su melodiosa voz, sin ver esa sonrisa que ilumina mi vida y sin ver eso hermosos ojos que me himpnotizan…

Tan solo debo verla… Por que la Amo y la quiero conmigo, ya no puedo estar asi con mi alma vacia con un hueco en mi pecho… ya no!

Por ultima vez recibo indicaciones de un agente de la policía, se supone que debo dar el dinero para que me entreguen a Sakura, una vez que el cambio se hecho ellos estarán al pendiente de cuando los secuestradores de vallan y asi podrán ir tras ellos…. Debo darles aviso por medio de un micrófono oculto en mi chaqueta.

Llevo unos vaqueros de mezclilla azul oscuro, un polo verde oscura, una chaqueta negra encima y una gorra del mismo color. Empiezo a caminar hasta la puerta con el dinero en una mochila negra. Ahí afuera debo subir a un Ferrari azul que pertenece a la familia Kinomoto. Una vez arriba de este dejo la mochila en el asiento del coopiloto y me abrocho el cinturón de seguridad.

Ahí se acerca un oficial y me indica la ruta que tomare, me dice que ellos iran por otra ruta mas corta para llegar antes y asi mantener la zona vigilada, me dice lo que tengo que hacer para no levantar sospechas con aquellas personas pues lo mas seguro es que revisen que no haya policías.

Cuando al fin se va el agente hecho una ultima vista a la puerta de la mansión donde esta mi familia y los padres de Sakura. Me despido de ellos con la mano y enciendo el auto. Se que soy menor de edad y no tengo licencia pero por ser un caso especial me han dado el permiso de salir manejando además de que bueno… A manejar aprendi hace poco por lo que ya no hay problema…

El camino empieza y con ello el destino que correré… Suelto un suspiro mientras vuelvo mi vista al frente… Empiezo a recorrer las calles del lugar. El muelle queda a unos 40 minutos por lo que Sali con tiempo suficiente para llegar, son las 5:00 pm.

De pronto escucho un sonido proveniente de mi celular y cuando lo reviso de reojo no lo puedo creer por lo que me orillo en la carretera y tomo el celular…

-Pero si es…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**+0+0**Unos minutos antes en otro lugar**+0+0**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oye sakura…

-Que ocurre Hiroko –Dice la chica de cabellos castaños

-Todos están afuera, están preparando todo asi que date prisa… -Le dice mientras se inca para soltarle la cuerda de las manos

-Gracias… me dare prisa y donde esta mi…

-Aquí lo tienes –Le entrega un celular

-Exelente! Muchas gracias Hiroko –Lo toma en las manos

-Ahora me voy para que no sospechen… Nos vemos –La castaña asiente y ve como sale aquella joven de cabello rosa

-Mmm veamos… -La oji-verde lleva sus manos hasta la altura de sus botas y ahí saca una navaja con la cual corta un poco la cuerda de los pies a modo de que de un tiron se rompa. Despues guarda la navaja en una bolsa de su pantalón y mientras con sus dedos empieza a marcar varios números en el celular….

-Shaoran? –Dice en tono bajo

-Sakura! Pero como… estas bien? Que ocurre, te paso algo? –Se escucha la voz preocupada por la bocina

-No… estoy bien pero… mira te llamo porque ya encontré una forma de salir de aquí, hoy en el cambio me escapare con una amiga asi que quiero que le digas a mi padre que si alguien viene que no entregue el dinero…

-Bueno… es que… sere yo quien lo lleve

-¿Qué! Pero… -En eso la chica escucha pasos cerca –Mira eso ya no importa pero… ahora quiero que hagas lo que yo te diga tengo un plan y se que no fallare

-¿Segura?

-Si, tu hazme caso, para empezar quiero que…

**Sakura pov:**

-Vamos dense prisa que se nos hara tarde… -Escucho voces

-Ya vamos… -mas voces

-Señora RIN que aremos después?

-Quiero que vuelvan con el dinero y los demás… ya saben que hacer Akane –identifico la voz de cierta mujer con cabello azulado

No puedo ver nada, pero se que ya estoy en la camioneta donde me llevaran… Aun asi se que algo traman… Hiroko me dijo que planeaban que yo me fuera con Lian aparte. Por lo que creo el se ira conmigo en esta camioneta…

-Muy bien tia… ya todo esta listo –Hablando del rey de roma

-Esta bien sobrino… nosotros igual ya estamos listos ¿cierto Kenta?

-Si, y tu chiquillo… Te llevas a un muy buen paquete, espero no lo desperdicies…

-Je claro que no… Sakura es solo mia y nadie me ara dejarla –Siento una de sus frias manos sobre mi rostro

Al poco tiempo dejo de oir voces a esepcion de la de Lian –Sakura… pronto estaremos solos… -Me susurra cerca del oído

-Por que lo haces?

-Pues es sencillo… porque como dije tu eres mia y de nadie mas…

-Vamos… si tanto me quieres déjame ir –Le pido

-mmm déjame pensarlo…. No! Jaja –Escucho su risa burlona

-Eres detestable –Le digo con odio en la voz

-Yo igual te quiero flor de cerezo –Nuevamente escucho la burla en su voz y yo solo muerdo mi labio inferior, debo aguantar todas sus tonterías para asi lograr escapar… Aun asi, mi resfriado sigue igual… no eh mejorado en nada, a esepcion de que por lo menos ahora la fiebre ya bajo… o eso creo

Pronto empiezo a escuhar el motor de la camioneta y como cierran la puerta. Empiezo a sentir el movimiento por lo que supongo ya ah empezado el camino, aprieto los ojos con fuerza y solo puedo…

"Por favor Dios… Ayudame, tu mejor que nadie sabe que debo volver a casa… A su lado, ayudame a salir de aquí… te lo ruego…" –Pienso mientras suelto un suspiro

-Vas comoda sakurita?

-Callate Lian –Escucho que suelta una risa burlona

-Jaja… hay… veo que aun no cambias… Espero que cuando estemos juntos no te portes de mala manera

-Y si, si ¿Qué! –No puedo evitarlo, tengo ganas de gritarle pero… no puedo mi voz suena demasiado ronca que siento que en un grito podria quedarme sen cuerdas vocales.

-Huuy pero que genio… Vamos querida, para que veas que no soy tan malo te dejare ver… -Siento que pasa sus manos por mi cara y despues logro ver la luz

Miro a todos lados ys veo que estoy en el asiento trasero, no se como lo hizo pero me quito la venda de los ojos, ahora lo puedo ver manejar aunque yo sigo atada de pies y manos o bueno… eso piensa el… -Sin quererlo una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro…

-A donde se supone que me llevas

-Hmm a un lugar que te gustara mucho… Ese lugar sera de ahora en adelantre nuestro hogar, porque tu siempre estaras conmigo y nadie lo evitara… -Miro su rostro por el retrovisor y me envia una sonrisa victoriosa… Muerdo mi labio inferior pues aun no es hora… debo esperar a estar mas lejos…

Tras varios minutos de silencio que a mi me parecieron años puedo ver que estamos llegando a las orillas de Japón. Eso significa que estamos cerca del muelle…

-Y dime Lian… Ya que vamos a estar juntos… ¿Cómo viviremos? Digo, tu sabes que mi vida esta llena de lujos y solo asi podre estar bien contigo… -Empiezo mi mentira

-A pues por eso no te preocupes… -Me mira de reojo por el retrovisor

-no, si me tengo que preocupar… uno no vive del amor sabes? –Giro mi vista hacia la ventana

-¿Amor?

-Si, acaso que crees que si no te quisiera hubiera accedido tan facil a venir contigo… pues no… Yo te quiero, nada me costaba pedir ayuda a Hiroko para escapar y listo –Suelto un suspiro

-Hiroko? Que tiene que ver ella en esto?

-Pues facil… Ella me dijo que me ayudaria en todo e incluso que si le pedia que me liberara ella lo aria…

-¿Qué hizo que?! –Se empieza a exaltar

-Si, ella me dijo que me ayudaria a escapar si yo lo queria pero… sabes? -Regreso mi vista al retrovisor para verlo a la cara –Yo no acepte… y fue porque yo si quiero estar contigo… eres la persona que mas eh querido…

-Y tu novio?

-Jaja en verdad crees que shaoran es mi novio –Suelto una risa –Pues no! No lo es… el es solo parte de un compromiso arreglado entre nuestros padres para vencer a la compañía de los Matsumara y asi no sean mas importante que ellos…

-¿Enserio? –Se la esta creyendo…

-Si, mis padres y los Li acordaron casarnos cuando fueramos mayores de edad pero, como los Matsumara estan aumentando su economia y comercio en el oriente decidieron que es mejor casarnos cuanto antes…

-Asi que todo es por una asociasion?

-Si… En realidad yo no quiero algo con su hijo para mi el solo es mi amigo de infancia. Y eso es pasado por loq ue es como si no nos conocienramos

-Pero… Y que hay del otro dia que los vi besandose?

-Pfff por favor no me digas que te creiste eso… Jaja si lo bese es porque nuestros padres nos obligan a aparentar estar "enamorados" y todo eso, pero todo es una farsa o si no… Recuerdas los periodicos donde aparecio esa nota?

-Si…

Pues ahí solo dice que nos casaremos cierto… y tambien dice que nosotros siempre habiamos mantenido una relacion en secreto y a ti te consta que eso es falso porque yo nunca tube otro novio que no fueras tu… Porque eres la unica persona que eh querido y con quien siempre soñe estar… -Todo va saliendo bien, finjo una sonrisa

-Aun asi… no te creo… siento que me estas mintiendo –Mis sonrisa se borra como por arte de magia

-Y porque? –pongo una cara triste

-Porque ese chico Li, se ve que si te quiere… o al menos eso me parecio el dia que estaban juntos…

-Oh vamos… eso no es cierto… ya te dije que todo es apariencia… nada es verdad… yo solo te amo a ti… -Huy pero que buena actriz resulte jeje

-Hmmm esta bien… te creo pero… ahora explicame algo… ¿Hiroko te ofrecio ayudarte? –bien, todo esta perfecto…

-Si, mira… para que veas que si te amo te dire toda la verdad… Hiroko me estuvo ayudando para que pudiera escapar pero en cuanto supe que tu me llevarias contigo me negue…

-Vaya, vaya… entonces tenemos una traidora con mi tia…

-Si… Lo mas probable es que hoy en el cambio le diga a mi familia que yo no ire y asi no llevaran el dinero…

-Qgg –Escucho que truena los dientes –Diablos! Entonces deberia avisarle a mi tia

-No te preocupes… si quieres yo le aviso solo tienes que soltar mis manos –las levanto para que las vea

-¿Segura? Que pasa si intentas escapar? –Arquea una ceja

-Oh vamos… ya te dije que eres al unico que yo quiero –el detiene el auto

-Esta bien… -Veo que suelta su cinturon de seguridad y se da media vuelta sobre el asiento –Pero hay de ti si… -Jaque mate… separo mis manos y le suelto un puñetazo en el rostro

-Idiota… en verdad creiste todo lo que dije –Suelto una risa al ver como pasa su manos sobre su nariz

-Eres una p… -Antes de que diga algo le suelto otro puñetazo

-Que decias…

-Maldtita sakura… Como te atreves a golpearme… -Veo que lleva una mano a donde esta una pistola y yo me pongo de pie en el asiento poniendo uno de mis pies sobre el asiento en el que el esta…

-Yo creo que no… -Le piso la mano

-Estupida! Mi mano… -Yo le sonrio al ver como trata de tomar el arma con su otra mano

-Perdon… pero… no lo creo… -Saco la navaja y se la coloco en el cuello

-Eres una puta… como es que tienes una navaja contigo… -Veo que esta sorprendido

-Digamos que estaba precabida… -Sujeto la navaja con una mano sobre su cuello mientras que la otra mano la llevo hasta donde esta la puerta de la camioneta, me inco un poco sobre el cuerpo de Lian y logro quitar el seguro de ella para al fin abrirla… -Ahora con tu permiso…

-Pero que mierd… -Le suelto un golpe con el codo sobre su cabeza mientras brico para llegar al suelo, me volteo por ultima vez y tomo en manos la pistola mientras cierro la puerta de un solo asoton…

-Adios querido… -Le disparo a las llantas de la camioneta y me alejo de ahí mientras tomo mi celular y escucho sonar la alarma del carro…

-Hola… si, Shaoran… Ya estoy libre…

-Enserio… me alegro sakura y ahora que?

-Avisare a la policia de donde esta Lian…

-Esta bien pero… estoy en el muelle y ya llego una caminoneta negra

-Que…

-Si, creo que no fue buena idea lo de…

-Callate, si funcionara ya voy para alla asi que puedes dar la orden de que llegue la policia…

-Segura?

-Si tu solo hazlo…

-Esta bien, en este moemento aviso, te espero

-Oye espera!…

-Que ocurre? Te paso algo? Estas bien?

-Si, jeje yo solo quiero decirte que… Que tengo algo que hablar contigo porque… etto yo… yo Te… Yo te Amo y quiero decirtelo de frente –Sigo corriendo aun con el celular en la oreja y no escucho respuesta alguna –Shaoran? –Pregunto con voz aun mas debil que antes

-Sakura… Yo… -En eso la comunicación se corta

-Shaoran?... Shaoran!... Diablos lo mas probable es que ya hayan llegado con aquellos sujetos –Apresuro mi paso y alcanzo a ver el muelle donde estan… estoy a unos metros… ya solo falta poco y… En eso veo que Shaoran esta frente a Akane mientras que la policia ah llegado y tienen atrapados a Kenta y la de cabello azul a la que llaman RIN aunque… ahora que lo veo bien, la policia no hace nada porque Akane tiene un arma apuntando a Shaoran y este solo esta ahí de pie –Pero que demo… -Es todo lo que puedo decir al ver lo que nunca crei… noto una lagrima en mi rostro pero solo me doy cuenta de ella cuando deja su sabor salado en mi boca…

-SHAORAN!

CONTINUARA…

**O_O mierda… me van a matar cierto… oh bueno… jeje ^^U que le habra pasado a shaoran para que sakura reaccionara asi? **

**Y si Akane le… AHHHH! Esto esta intenso jeje… y bueno ya estamos en los ultimos capitulos lo que significa que se acerca el Lemon . :3 oh bueno, espero no los drefraude ese dia jaja… **

**Nos leemos luego… besos y chao!**


End file.
